Code Lyoko: Xana 20
by Doomsday91
Summary: After a return to the past the Lyoko Warriors see a baby infected by Xana? Then there's a new student at Kadic. What secrets does this boy know about the Lyoko Warriors future. And can he help them stop it from happening? Please Review.
1. Prequel to Xana 20

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own a character that was made up for this story**

**This story takes place after episode 67 Double Take. It is a prequel to a series that takes place after season 4 that I made up called Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0**

Code Lyoko: Prequel to Xana 2.0

"Ok guys, you are almost at the tower." "How much further Jeremie?" Asked Aelita.

"Just straight ahead it should be right there." "Laser Arrow!"

Odd fired at the creepers in the Desert sector. Which is where Xana had activated a tower. The creepers are hit directly in their eyes and destroyed.

"I'm surprised that William didn't show up today," says Ulrich.

Yumi replies, "Maybe he has other plans for us."

"Or maybe he doesn't like us anymore."

"Yeah right Odd, I highly doubt that considering he tried to throw Aelita into the digital sea." "You never know Einstein." "Aelita, are you inside the tower yet?"

"Yes, Jeremie. I'm about to deactivate it."

Tower deactivated as the screens fall around Aelita. "Return to the Past Now!" The white bubble engulfs everything, then suddenly an error is detected.

The gang is now in a hospital, but don't know why. They see a baby crying but nobody is paying attention to it. They can't even tell if it's a boy or a girl. They see a Xana ghost enter the babies body and it stops crying. A bright flash appears and they are back at Kadic in the Lunchroom.

"Did you guys see that?" Everyone nods in astonishment to what they have just seen.

"I think I lost my appetite." Ulrich says, "Odd that has to be a first."

"Well you know that really scared me. Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know Odd, but I'm going to go to the factory to see if I can find out."

"Good luck, Jeremie."

The next day Yumi is in class when suddenly a new student is introduced. "Class please welcome, Bill. He just moved here from America and has decided to join Kadic."

"Hi, everybody."

"Please take a seat. Ok."

"You can sit next to me," says Yumi.

"Ok." Bill sits down next to her and she introduces herself.

"I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you Bill."

"Nice to meet you, Yumi." After class Yumi and Bill walk out together because they decided to hang around that afternoon. The rest of the gang sees this while outside waiting for Yumi to come out of class. Odd says to Ulrich.

"Look Yumi's got a new boyfriend."

"What?" Ulrich sees Bill with Yumi. "Who is that guy I've never seen him before?" \

"I think he's the new kid in Yumi's class."

"Oh really, Jeremie I think I'm going to like this guy."

"Well Odd, I don't."

"You don't like him because he's with Yumi right now, but once you get to know him you will like him, too."

"Hey guys, this is Bill a new friend of mine."

"Hi, Bill I'm Odd nice to meet you."

"That's an interesting name, but nice to meet you."

"Jeremie's the one with the glasses. Aelita's the one with the pink hair and Ulrich is the one with the jacket on. Everyone Bill and I are going to hang out together this afternoon, so I won't be around."

"Wait, just because he is new here you are just going to hang around with him."

"Yeah, of course Ulrich."

"Hey, buddy whatever your name is. Do you got sparing gear?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Meet me in an hour in the gym. Be ready. You think your going to take my girl on your first day here. I don't think so."

"Ulrich, I'm not your girl and I never was your girl. Bill, you don't have to take this from him. Let's go."

"Wait Yumi, this could be fun."

One hour later, the group has entered the gym and Ulrich and Bill are just about ready. "Please Ulrich, stop this. If you don't I'll hate you forever."

"I don't care I'm going to show this punk who's better." Jeremie, Odd and Aelita are sitting in the bleachers watching.

"I think Ulrich has this one guys."

"I don't know Odd, Bill looks pretty tough considering he is older," says a worried Aelita. "I wonder what he would look like on Lyoko."

"Oh no, Odd he is definitely not going to Lyoko, especially after what happened with William."

"You ready Ulrich?"

"More than I'll ever be. Now move out of the way Yumi."

"Fine, but don't hurt him Ulrich."

"Alright let's go." They both get in fighting positions. Ulrich attacks first with a spin kick, but is caught and kicked in his back, thus being knocked down. Ulrich gets back up and goes for a punch, but again Bill catches this and punches him in the gut, making Ulrich fall down in pain.

"That's enough Ulrich. Now if you had of listened to me before this, I could of saved you the embarrassment of getting beat by me here. Look kid, I'm not taking your girl because I already have one, she just doesn't go here."

"What? No you lie."

"Guys, we have a problem. We have to go."

"I'll finish this with you later Bill."

"Ulrich, there is nothing to finish. It's done and it's over." Yumi helps up Ulrich and the rest of the gang head to the factory.

"I wonder where they are going?" Bill waits for the ghost to clear and follows the gang to their sewer entrance and hides in the bushes. They get to the factory. Go down the elevator, drop Jeremie off in the Control room and head down to the scanner room. Bill sees the factory, but decides to not to go in.

"Alright I'm sending you guys to the forest sector." Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." They reach Lyoko.

"Where's the princess, Jeremie? I'm sending her now. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." She appears.

"Look out everyone William's there."

"At least he decided to play with us this time."

"Very funny, Odd."

"It's funny, but not as funny as when Bill just beat you up."

"Shut up, Odd."

"Both of you quiet and stay on task. You are there to deactivate the tower not fight with each other."

"Ulrich, when we get back we need to talk."

"Fine, Yumi."

"William, how nice to see you again." Ulrich pulls out his twin sabers and gets ready to fight.

"_Attack! _Yells William." Hornets, Creepers and Krankrelats attack the group.

"Hai! Yumi's fans hit all the Hornets."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd hits all the Creepers and Krankrelats . Ulrich blocks an attack from William's sword.

"Aelita, hurry while everyone is busy and deactivate the tower."

"Right, Jeremie." Aelita runs into the tower.

"Is that the best you got William?"

"_You will die!" _William attacks devirtualizing Ulrich sending him back to earth.

"Ulrich! Hai!" Yumi's fan is thrown and knocks William into the digital sea. Tower Deactivated.

Back at the factory after everyone gets back.

"Ulrich we need to talk, let's go back to the school."

"Ok, Yumi." Ulrich and Yumi leave.

"I'm going to go hang out with Bill. Call if there's trouble."

"Right, Odd."

Bill is in his dorm room. "I can understand why Ulrich acted like that. I would to if my girlfriend was hanging around with another guy after school."

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"Hey, Bill. Do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, Odd." Odd and Bill go to Odd and Ulrich's room.

"Don't worry about Ulrich, he was like that with William, too."

"William, I don't think I've met a William here?"

"He kind of disappeared and we don't know where he is."

"How can someone just disappear?"

"I don't know."

"Ulrich, when are you going to get it through your head that I'm not your girl, unless you want me to be."

"I just don't like the fact that you got along with him so much and on his first day and you don't even see that he was flirting with you."

"He was not Ulrich and even if he was you heard him. He said he already has a girlfriend. So go apologize to him because after what he did to you we may need him to fight William."

"Oh no, you won't be seeing me on Lyoko then."

"Why not?"

"I'm not working with him."

"Come on, Ulrich. I'll make him embarrass you in front of me again." Ulrich's face turns red.

William materializes on Earth in his Lyoko form. "_Now to find them." _

Jeremie sees that a tower has been activated on Lyoko. "Aelita, I'm calling Odd to help." Odd's phone rings. "Hello, Einstein. I'll be right there." "Sorry, Bill I have to go right now."

"Wait, Odd. I'm coming to that factory with you."

"How do you know about the factory?"

"I'm sorry, but I followed you guys there last time you went."

"Ok, you can come." Both run out of the room.

Ulrich and Yumi are still talking when suddenly they hear a noise. "Who's there?" William walks into the room. "William! How did he get here in his Lyoko form?"

A door opens into the Control room. Jeremie looks and sees Odd and Bill. "What is he doing here, Odd?"

"He wanted to help, so I brought him here."

"Ok, I'll quickly brief Bill on what's going on."

"I was way ahead of you, Einstein."

"Just Bill, whatever you do, don't jump into the digital sea."

"Right, Jeremie." Aelita gets on. "Elevator going down." They head to the scanner room. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

"Yumi, we can't fight him here. We have to hide. They run and hide with William right on their tail.

"We need to call Jeremie." Ulrich dials Jeremie's number. "We need help. William has materialized in his Lyoko form."

"Don't worry Odd and Aelita are handling it."

"Odd can't protect her on his own."

"He's not alone he has Bill with him."

"What?" William hears this and attacks destroying Ulrich's phone. Ulrich and Yumi run outside the school.

"Ok, Bill ready to fight some Xana?"

"Of course. Just one thing what's my weapon."

"Here you go." A sword appears in his hand.

"Just aim straight for the eye." Hornets show up, along with some Boxes.

"You just got to love Boxes."

"Hurry up, guys Yumi and Ulrich are being attacked by William in his Lyoko form." "Right."

"Ok." Odd and Bill split up one taking the Hornets and the other taking the Boxes. Bill slices into some Boxes and gets shot by the last one.

"Watch out, Bill. That's Fifty life points." Bill takes out the last Box, but gets shot by a Hornet. Getting devirtualized. Bill comes out of the scanner.

"I guess if I can't help them, I'll go help Ulrich and Yumi." Bill gets in the elevator to leave.

"I guess I have to do this myself, Einstein."

"Hurry, Odd."

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts firing at the remaining Hornets.

Yumi and Ulrich, who are still running from William, trip and fall down. William catches up to them.

"_Now you will die!" _William starts laughing. He brings his sword up ready to swing.

"Ok, one final shot. I have to make this one good. Laser Arrow!" Odd hit's the Hornet right in the eye. "Go ahead Aelita." Aelita runs into the tower.

William starts to swing his sword down at Ulrich and Yumi.

"No!" Bill jumps in front of William's sword and gets stabbed right in the chest.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall down around Aelita.

"Return to the Past Now!" A white bubble engulfs everyone.

Everyone including Bill is at the factory. "Good work guys."

"Good work. I should be dead I got stabbed by William's sword."

"Are you ok, Bill." Asked Yumi.

"I'll be fine, but I'm done doing this stuff again. I'm leaving." Bill walks out.

"Don't leave Bill." Yumi and Ulrich chase after him and finally catch up to him outside the factory

"Don't go, Bill."

"Why shouldn't I Ulrich? First off you don't like me, secondly I don't think I could put up with this Xana stuff anyway."

"Well I at least have to say I'm sorry for acting rude towards you."

"It's ok Ulrich, I understand perfectly. See you, guys around."

"Thanks for saving us Bill."

"No problem." Bill walks away from them. Ulrich gives chase by himself.

"Bill, I just have one question."

"Yeah. If you have a girlfriend why would you risk your life to save me and Yumi from death?"

"Ulrich, it's because I want you to have a better life than I have had."

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bill walks away.

**The next update will explain more in depth about the hospital scene but not reveal all of it because it is a major part of the story. **


	2. Bill's Return

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own a character named Bill that was made up for this story**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Bill's Return

"Welcome Back everyone!" Odd yells in enjoyment. "Another year of Kadic and making fun of Jim."

"Yeah, Odd and you know you'll get in trouble for it."

"Quiet Ulrich. Everyone knows Jim loves me."

"Maybe in your dreams," says Yumi.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. In your dreams you and Ulrich are together all the time."

"It's going to be very quiet this year now that Xana's gone. What are we going to do, Jeremie?"

"I don't know Aelita. None of us will really have a reason to hang around with each other anymore."

"Hey everybody, why don't we go to the factory one final time." asks Aelita.

"Yeah, but why?"

"So we can turn the Super Computer off once and for all, Odd."

"Oh ok. Sounds like a good reason." The gang heads over to the factory by the sewer entrance. They take the elevator down to the Control Room.

"Well I guess it's finally time to say good bye now that Xana's gone."

"Yes it is, Ulrich."

"Good bye Super Computer, I'm going to miss you."

"Odd, it only caused us harm why would you miss it?" Out of nowhere a voice says

"Wait you guys defeated Xana and saved William." Everyone turns and sees a tall kid about Yumi's height with black hair, a red shirt and a black jacket, along with a pair of jeans standing there.

Everyone says "Bill, what are you doing here?"

Bill replies "Oh, I decided I was finally going to help, but since you guys defeated Xana already I'll just leave and go back to Kadic."

"Wait, do you want to go to Lyoko one more time before we shut the Super Computer off."

"Sure, Jeremie I have nothing better to do after all school doesn't actually start for another week." Bill goes down to the Scanner room and gets inside one of the scanners.

"Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization."

Bill lands on Lyoko. "Whoa! I forgot how amazing this place actually is."

"Isn't it Bill?" says Jeremie from his seat at the factory.

"Yes it is." RAGHH! Bill starts holding his head and sees a bright flash. He appears at a hospital with a crying baby. "What is this?"

"What is it, Bill? Give me a visual."

"Right, Jeremie." A visual is appears on screen.

"Guys look it's that same hospital that we saw last year after a Return to the Past." says Ulrich.

"Where am I?"

"I don't exactly know Bill." A Xana ghost goes into the crying baby that Bill saw, but comes out a red ghost and goes into another baby.

"Was that Xana?" asks Bill.

"Yes, but I don't know where at or if it's even the current time." WARNING! Warning! "I have to get you back here Bill there's a warning on the Super Computer." A bright light flashes and Bill returns to Lyoko. "Materialization." Bill comes out of the scanner and joins everyone else up in the Control Room.

"We have to figure out what is causing this so we can stop it. Jeremie, do you think Xana is somehow still alive and possibly inside some ones body."

"I didn't think Xana could do something like that, Aelita."

"Well I'm hungry, so I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go get something to eat." says Odd who's holding his stomach.

"I think I'm going to join you, Odd." answers Bill.

"Me and Yumi will come, too."

"Cool, lunch with Bill, Ulrich and Yumi. We got some catching up to do, Bill."

"Alright everyone, Aelita and I will stay here and work on whatever happened to the Super Computer." Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Bill get on the elevator and leave.

They get back to Kadic and go to the Lunchroom, when suddenly they are joined by Sissy. "Hey Ulrich, dear. How was your vacation?"

"It was good I didn't have to see you." Everyone starts laughing at Ulrich's response.

"Oh look, what do we have here? It's that new kid that started here in the middle of last year. What was your name again? Oh yeah it's Bill.. Why don't you stop hanging around these losers and hang around with the most beautiful girl in school."

"I would, however she hasn't arrived yet. No disrespect to Yumi or Aelita ,who are beautiful in their own right." Yumi just smiles. Sissy storms off.

"Thanks for the compliment Bill." says Yumi.

"No problem, at least I was telling the truth."

"Well, at least somebody realizes it unlike someone else I know." Ulrich blushes.

"Shut up, Odd."

An energy goes through the wires of the Kadic computer system and a familiar eye appears on one of the computer screens. Xana takes control of the system and enters into the body of anyone on a computer.

At the factory Jeremie and Aelita find an activated tower.

"Aelita, we have to call the others back here to deactivate the tower."

"Right, Jeremie. I'll go down to the scanner room and wait for them to get here."

Back at the school Yumi's phone rings. "Hello, what is it Jeremie? An activated tower, but how? I thought that Xana has been destroyed."

"So did we Yumi. Get here as soon as you can." Yumi hangs up.

"Everyone, we have to go back to the factory."

"Why, what's wrong Yumi?" Asks Ulrich.

"A tower has just been activated."

"But how, I thought that you guys defeated Xana?" says Bill.

"So did we." A bunch of students under the control of Xana break into the Lunchroom. "Look guys, they have Xana's eye in their eyes." Odd points out.

"Ok, Yumi you and Odd get to the factory."

"But Ulrich, what about you and Bill?"

"We will get there as soon as possible." Yumi and Odd run out of the lunchroom.

"Ready, Bill?"

"Of course." Bill and Ulrich start punching Xana slaves to get them out of the way.

On their way to the factory Odd asks Yumi "Do you think Ulrich and Bill can handle them?"

"I sure hope so, Odd."

"So do I." says Odd in a worried tone.

Xana's slaves battle back against Bill and Ulrich. Three of the slaves grab Ulrich and hold him down on the ground. Bill continues punching and kicking other slaves.

"Bill, help me!" yells Ulrich.

"I'm coming Ulrich." Bill runs over to Ulrich and punches the three slaves in the face.

Back at the factory Yumi and Odd arrive and get down to the scanner room, where Aelita is waiting for them.

"Where's Ulrich and Bill at?" asks Aelita.

"They are still with some new friends that they met before we left." says Odd.

"So in other words Odd, they are with Xana."

"Yup, princess." answers Odd.

In the Control Room Jeremie asks "Ok guys, are you ready?"

The three of them answer "Yes." The three of them each get into a scanner.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

They virtualize in the Mountain sector where Aelita asks "Where's the tower Jeremie?"

"Actually it's pretty far away because I couldn't virtualize you too close to it for some reason." answers Jeremie.

Back at the school Bill picks up Ulrich and starts running out of the lunchroom and into the forest. "Ulrich don't worry I'll get you to the factory." Xana slaves are close behind following the two when suddenly Bill trips over a fallen branch and drops Ulrich on the ground. The slaves catch up and find them on the ground. "No, it's over." Says Bill.

Back on Lyoko Odd asks "Alright, if there is an activated tower than where's Xana's housewarming guests."

"Maybe he doesn't know we're here yet, Odd." says Yumi. A black mist appears in front of them. It forms into William.

"Um, Jeremie didn't we free William from Xana?"

"Yeah, of course we did Odd. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, because he's standing right in front of us." answers Odd.

"How is that possible?" asks Jeremie.

"I don't know, but it would be nice if you could figure it out." says Yumi.

In the forest Xana, who is about to finish Bill and Ulrich off with wire in it's slaves hands suddenly gets hit out of nowhere. Whack! Rocks smack everyone of the slaves in the back of the head. Bill and Ulrich look over and see William standing there.

"William, what are you doing here?" asks Ulrich.

"I came to help you Ulrich. I saw the people were infected by Xana. Your Bill, right?" answers William.

"Yeah, but how do you remember me?" asks Bill.

"I remember stabbing you in the chest, but that's not important right now. Now both of you get going, I'll take care of everything here." Bill and Ulrich start running towards the factory.

Back on Lyoko, the group gets ready to engage Xana/William. "Ok, I'm going to try to take him out. Laser Arrow!" Odd's arrow hits William, but doesn't effect him. William takes his sword out and slices right through Odd making him devirtualize. "Odd! No! that's it Xana. Hai!" Yumi's fan goes right through William. William, then does the same thing to Yumi with his sword making her devirtualize. Just as Yumi and Odd come out of their scanners, Bill and Ulrich come out of the elevator.

"We're ready Jeremie." says Bill and Ulrich.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." They virtualize right in front of William.

"How did he get here, when he was in the forest with us?" says Bill.

"Guys, watch out that William is not real, but he can devirtualize you." Ulrich and Bill split up. William goes right after Ulrich and starts fighting with him.

"Aelita get to the tower, hurry!" says Bill.

"Right, Bill." Aelita starts running towards the tower. Bill goes to attack William from behind with his sword, but it goes right through him. William devirualizes Ulrich and turns his attention to Bill. The two continue to battle with their swords.

"I can beat you Xana." says Bill.

"_No you can't." _The William/Xana figure starts laughing.

"What's so funny Xana?"

"_You along with the rest of the misfits will be terminated. I am no longer just a virus, I am human and I can't be killed."_

"What, but how?" asks Bill.

"_That is my little secret to know and you not to find out." _

Aelita goes into the tower and floats up to the second platform.

Xana/William puts his hand out, which makes Bill start to hold his head.

"No, get out of my head Xana. I won't let you accomplish your plans."

"_My plans have already begun_."

"Tower deactivated." The screens fall down around Aelita.

"Return to the Past Now!" The white bubble engulfs the world.

Everyone is in the factory again.

"What did Xana mean when he said he was human? And if so how did he become human?" asks Jeremie.

"Guys, I think I know how Xana became human." says Bill.

"How, Bill?" asks Odd.

"You know that flashback with the baby."

"Yeah." everyone answers.

"Well, I think that's how Xana became human."

"So you mean he's actually inside a human, that's why he can't be killed." says Ulrich.

"Yeah and I think I know who he is inside of." says Bill.

"Who?" asks Yumi.

"Me." says Bill.

"You don't know that for sure Bill. We don't even know if that was a boy or a girl." says Jeremie.

"I have a strong feeling about this Jeremie. Just trust me."

"I'll do some tests on you and make sure Xana's not inside if that is ok with you Bill?." says Jeremie.

"Ok, but we have to do it before Saturday."

"Why?" asks Yumi.

"My girlfriends coming to Kadic this year." answers Bill.

"Really, it looks like we have two couples in the group now." says Odd.

Yumi, Ulrich and Bill respond " Shut up, Odd!"

"Ok. Ok. Don't have to get all mad about." complains Odd.

"Truth is I don't think she will understand about all this so I don't want to tell her." says Bill in a low tone.

"It's ok, Bill we will keep this a secret from her, but we'll treat just like a member of the group." says Yumi.

"Thanks, Yumi." says Bill.

"Now everyone, let's go get something to eat." says Odd.

"Is that all you think about, Odd?" asks Bill.

"No of course not. I don't eat that much." answers Odd. Everyone starts laughing as they go in the elevator to leave the factory.


	3. Xana's Reawakening part One

**I do not own Code lyoko. I own a character that i made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 1 Xana's Reawakening Part One

It was Friday, the day before Bill's girlfriend arrives at Kadic Academy and Bill was at the factory with Jeremie doing some tests to see if Xana really was inside of Bill's body like Bill thought it was. "According to my readouts Bill, Xana is not inside of you." Jeremie said confidently.

"If your computer can not pick up anything inside of me maybe Xana is somehow hiding it from being picked up from any type of scans. Ever think of that Jeremie." said Bill in a worried tone.

"No, it would be impossible. The Super Computer is the most advanced computer around here, not even Xana would be able to hide itself from it." Jeremie was trying to think of a way to get Bill to stop thinking about it. After all Xana did infect a baby just according to the Super Computer Xana was not inside of Bill. Jeremie thought to himself "Maybe Bill's right, maybe Xana can somehow block the Super Computer from picking it up inside of a human."

"Jeremie, what if Xana is inside of… oh Never mind" Bill started ask Jeremie a question but decided not to.

"What if Xana is inside of what or who Bill?" Asks Jeremie curiously.

"Don't worry about it Jeremie it is impossible." said Bill trying to get off the subject for now.

"I'm going to go back to my room now Jeremie. I have some planning to do before my girlfriend comes tomorrow."

"Ok, Bill I'll see you later with the rest of the gang when we get together."

"See you, Jeremie." says Bill as he gets on the elevator to leave the factory. When Bill gets outside of the factory, his mobile rings. He looks at it. "It's Yumi. I wonder what she wants." Bill answers his mobile. " Hey Yumi, what's up?"

"Bill can you meet me outside at the bench we always sit at? I need to talk to you about something." asks Yumi.

"Sure I just need to go to my room first and I'll meet you there." answers Bill.

"Ok, see you soon." says Yumi.

"See you in a bit." Bill hangs up his mobile and starts back to the school. When Bill gets back to the dorms, he goes in his room to look for a piece of paper that had a list of things he needed to get before his girlfriend got there because he wanted to surprise her. He walks out of his room ready to go meet Yumi, when suddenly someone says " Hey Bill!" Bill turns and looks. It's Sissy standing right there waiting for him to come out of his room.

"Sissy, what do you want?" asks Bill angrily.

"Oh, I just need to talk to you for a second." Says Sissy in a charming voice.

"Make it quick, I'm meeting Yumi in a few minutes."

"Your cheating on your own girlfriend with the girl Ulrich likes interesting. I wonder what Ulrich and your girlfriend would say if they found out about this." says Sissy with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not cheating on anybody, so what do you want?" asks Bill getting even more pissed because she won't get to the point.

"I want you to get Ulrich to go out with me and if you don't I make sure your suspended for the first week of school and I'll make it to where you won't be able to have a party for your little girlfriend." says Sissy real confident that Bill will do what she says.

"I don't think so Sissy, I'm not going to give in to your blackmail and I don't think you have the guts to do what you say your going to do." Bill turns around and walks right out of the dorms after he says this.

"So you don't think I'll do it. You should have found out more about me from your friends, kid." Sissy laughs and walks away.

Bill gets outside and heads over to the bench where the gang usually hangs around at and sees Yumi sitting there by herself waiting for him. "Sorry I took to long Yumi, I was interrupted by Sissy."

"It's ok Bill I just need someone to talk to right now. And I can't talk to Ulrich because he'll get mad and if I talk to Odd, he'll just tell Ulrich. So I decided to ask you before your girlfriend comes tomorrow." says Yumi in a mellow voice.

"What is it that you want to talk about Yumi?" asks Bill in a concerned manner.

"Well you know that Ulrich doesn't like me hanging around with other guys unless it's you or Odd or Jeremie. However, what Ulrich doesn't know is that I like someone else. But I don't know how to tell that guy."

"Well are you close with this guy? Because if you are you should have no problem telling him that you like him, Yumi."

Suddenly out of nowhere Mr. Delmas walks up and says " Bill, would you follow me to my office right now. I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."

"Sure Mr. Delmas, but would you mind filling me in on what you want to talk about?" asks Bill confused because he didn't know what was going on.

"Bill, you can wait until you get to my office before we discuss this." says Mr. Delmas as he gets angrier. Bill follows Mr. Delmas into the school.

"I wonder why Bill did that is so bad that no one must know about." ponders Yumi.

Meanwhile Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are in the woods with Kiwi throwing a Frisbee and watching him catch it. "Xana has been quiet since it's return, guys." says Aelita seeming worried not having an attack in a few days.

"Don't worry Aelita we have even more force behind us now that Bill is with us. Him and Ulrich with their swords are no match for Xana's monsters."

"That's what I'm worried about, Odd. What if Bill is right and Xana is inside of him and he possesses him like it did to William."

" I don't think that Xana is inside of him guys I have a funny feeling that it's someone that we would never expect or hell we may not even know the person."

"Good point, Ulrich." Odd scratches his head thinking about who it could possibly be inside of. " Maybe it's inside of Sissy now that would be kind of funny." Odd laughs at his joke.

"Odd, Sissy doesn't need Xana to be evil." Ulrich says with a serious face after all that Sissy has done to the group.

Not to far away at a museum Xana comes out of a near by electric socket and possesses a dinosaur statue that was sitting at the front gate. The dinosaur starts walking around making all the people around run for their lives. It starts crushing buildings in the downtown area causing havoc and mayhem.

Over at the factory Jeremie sees that a tower has been activated and starts calling the others starting with Odd , Ulrich and Aelita.

Ulrich's mobile starts ringing. " Yeah, Jeremie. An activated tower? We'll be right there. You call Yumi and I'll call Bill."

"Ok Ulrich, I'll get right to it." Jeremie and Ulrich hang up with each other. Odd tells Kiwi to go back to the dorm room and they start off towards the factory.

Ulrich calls Bill's mobile but doesn't get an answer because Bill was talking with Mr. Delmas in his office.

Jeremie calls Yumi. Yumi answers "Yes, Jeremie. I'll be there as soon as I can, but Bill won't because he's in the principle's office."

"What did he get called there for Yumi?" asked Jeremie curiously.

"I'm not quite sure but Mr. Delmas wasn't too happy with him."

"Ok I'll see you shortly Yumi."

In the Principle's office Mr. Delmas questions Bill about respect. "Apparently with your new friends that you started hanging out with recently Bill you have lose respect for other students."

"Excuse me Sir but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Hush you know darn well what I'm talking about because you beat up my daughter for no reason what so ever."

"I only.." Mr. Delmas interrupts him.

"I don't want to hear excuses I want an apology to my daughter and you will be suspended for the first week of school starting when you leave this office. Now I know that you are planning a surprise party for your girlfriend who's coming to Kadic for the first time this weekend, and I wouldn't have had a problem with it until you physically harmed my daughter. Now I do have a problem with it and you are here by grounded in your dorm room for the next week and Jim will bring you your meals everyday."

"But Mr. Delmas…" Mr. Delmas interrupts him again.

"I already told you that I don't want to here excuses. Jim come in here please."

"Yes, Sir." Jim walks into the room graciously.

"Go and get Sissy here for me. I believe there is someone here that wants to tell her something." Jim walks out of the room.

In the city the Xana possessed dinosaur statue continues to destroy buildings and cause people to run with fear.

Back at the factory Jeremie watches the attack on the news while waiting for the others to get there. Jeremie hears the elevator coming down and turns to the door as it opens. "Hurry guys, times a wasting Xana has sent a giant dinosaur statue to reek havoc. You have to get to Lyoko and deactivate the tower."

"Just one question Jeremie what Sector are we going to? Asks Odd.

"You guys are going to the forest Sector. Now go." The elevator door closes and the gang heads down to the scanner room. " Who's going first guys?"

"Odd, Aelita and Yumi are Jeremie. I'm going to stay for a minute."

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." The three land in the forest sector. " Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization. Ulrich lands right next to them.

"How far away is the tower Jeremie?" asks Aelita.

"Not too far away but it's a pretty good distance I'll send the vehicles to get your there faster." The vehicles virtualize right in front of them. Yumi and Aelita get on the Overwing. Odd gets on his Overboard. And Ulrich gets on the Overbike.

"Ok let's go guys. Before Xana leaves us some surprises." Odd says trying to make a joke about it.

To Be Continued.


	4. Xana's Reawakening part two

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own a character that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 2 Xana's Reawakening Part Two

The Lyoko gang were on there way to the tower that was activated and caused a giant dinosaur statue to destroy everything in sight. They were using the vehicles when suddenly they were all shot off and their vehicles were devirtualized. Odd lands on his head. "that wasn't very fun guys." As he watches Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi fall on their backs.

"I agree Odd that wasn't very entertaining." Three Krabs are not seen in the distance walking towards them. "They don't look like they are here to play around." Ulrich pulls out his twin swords ready to fight.

" Ulrich, I wish Bill was here to back us up against them." Yumi had a funny feeling something was up with this attack.

"So do I Yumi. I think we could use all the help we can get." As Ulrich starts blocking lasers from the Krabs.

Back at Kadic in Mr. Delmas' office Sissy walks in ready to hear the apology from Bill. "So Bill you have something to say to me. Especially after you beat me up." Sissy gets a little smile on her face.

" Yes I do Sissy." Bill gets a disgusted look on his face even worst then facing one of Xana's monsters who he would like to attack him and his friends right now, only he doesn't know there is an attack going on at the moment.

" Hurry up Bill. You are wasting my time and my daughter wants to here your apology, so get to it." Mr. Delmas was getting angrier by the second because Bill wouldn't hurry up with the apology.

Back on Lyoko the gang was still fighting with the Krabs, however more and more kept showing up. Then mysterious the fake Xana/William appeared and took out his sword ready to fight with the Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich saw him first. " Jeremie that William/Xana thing is back and we can't stop it. Remember last time Bill had to fight it because the rest of us were taken out so quickly by him."

"I just picked him up on the Super scan and Bill can't help because he's still in the principle's office. You guys are on your own for now."

"That's just great Einstein. All we need is for Xana to stop us with his Super William guy. Laser Arrow!" Odd starts firing arrows at the growing number of Krabs that were popping up.

"Hopefully Bill gets out of there soon. We need him so I can deactivate the tower. Energy Field!" Aelita shoots it at the Krabs hitting one and destroying it.

Yumi and Ulrich were blocking lasers from with both their weapons respectively. Yumi gets a chance to throw her fans. "Hai!" the fans each hit a Krab and destroy it.

Ulrich gets over to where William/Xana is at and gets ready to face off with him. "Xana, we know you want Bill and we don't know exactly why, but your going down."

Xana/William starts laughing. _" Foolish kid. I can not be beaten. You thought you beat me when you saved your friend William, but I had a hold of him long enough to make a copy of him to face you." _ William attacks Ulrich, but Ulrich blocks it with both of his swords.

"_Why do you continue to fight boy? I am getting stronger by the minute." _ William pulls his sword back and slices Ulrich right in half sending him back to earth.

At Kadic Bill finally started to apologize for what he and Sissy knew he didn't do. " I'm sorry Sissy that I hit you and I just want you to know that I …" Bill hesitated before he continued. " I just want you to know that I wish I could of hit you harder and put you in a lot of pain.

Bill starts laughing as Mr. Delmas starts to yell. " You miserable little kid. I'm calling your parents right now and telling them that you are expelled from Kadic Academy. Go to your room and start packing your things right now."

Bill stops laughing and says. " Yes Mr. Delmas." Bill walks out of the room in disgrace at what he just did. Bill gets out of the office and bumps into William who was looking for Bill. "Hey William what's wrong?"

"Have you seen the news Bill? William looked kind of in a panic.

"No why? What has happened? Is it an attack?" Bill started to get worried.

"There's a giant dinosaur on the loose. We need to go help everyone on Lyoko deactivate the tower." William and Bill start running towards the factory.

Back at the battlefield it was getting tougher for everyone now that Ulrich was gone. Yumi and Aelita were trying to take care of the Krab army that was with the Xana/William who was busy with Odd. Xana/William kept swing his sword at Odd trying to devirtualize him, but Odd continued to dodge him. " Ha! Ha! Missed me now you have to kiss me." Xana/William takes one final swing and sends Odd back to earth.

"Oh no! Aelita, we're the only ones left and there's too many of them for us to beat." As Yumi continues to block the Krabs lasers from hitting her.

Out of no where a golden flaming bird appears in the air on Lyoko. Xana/William starts to laugh. _" Meet the Phoenix!"_ He jumps on top of it and waits.

In the city the giant dinosaur statue continues to wreck as much havoc as possible. It continues to smash buildings and cars and phone lines. It starts it's way towards where the factory is.

On Lyoko Aelita and Yumi continue to fight the Krabs. Yumi throws her fan hitting the final two Krabs in their respective eyes. She looks up at the Phoenix that the Xana/William was standing on. " Aelita hide now." Yumi motions to Aelita to go and hide behind something. Aelita runs and hides. Yumi looks back at the Phoenix monster. " You ready Xana? Hai!" Yumi throws her fans hoping that it would hit the Phoenix and destroy it. Instead it goes right through it and gets absorbed.

"_Attack!" _Xana/William points towards Yumi. The Phoenix starts to glow and shoots fire balls at Yumi sending her back to earth.

Once Yumi gets out of the scanner she joins Ulrich and Odd with Jeremie in the Control room. " What are we going to do it's over now, Jeremie?" asks Yumi in a somber voice.

"I don't know it's pretty much over Xana has defeated us." Jeremie starts praying to himself hoping a miracle will happen.

Xana/William hops off the Phoenix monster and walks towards Aelita_. "Come out, Aelita. Your friends are gone now. You're the only one left."_ Xana/William puts his hand out and a mist grabs Aelita and brings her towards Xana.

In the factory the elevator door opens and everyone looks over to see William and Bill standing in there. " Both of you get down to the scanner room Aelita needs help as soon as possible." Bill and William listen to Jeremie and go down the scanners.

Bill and William get out of the elevator and get into the scanners.

"Transfer, Bill. Transfer, William. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, William. Virtualization.

Both of them land on Lyoko and look around to see the Xana/William with Aelita and the giant Phoenix just sitting there. "Ok, Bill you handle the Phoenix and I'll handle my imposter look-alike. William runs pulling out his sword and strikes Xana with it knocking him down.

Bill runs towards the Phoenix and pulls out his sword and jumps up striking it in the face however it isn't affected. " Um, Jeremie. How do I destroy this Phoenix thing."

"Good question, Bill. If we knew that it would of been already."

"Thanks for the tip." Bill starts getting angrier now that he knows there is no way to beat it because it's eye was no where to be seen. " Hopefully William's having better luck over there." Bill pulls his sword out of the Phoenix's face.

Xana goes to strike William with his sword but William dodges it. " Super Smoke." William dodges his evil look alike and attacks him with his own sword but Xana jumps out of the way of it.

"_William come back to me. I will make you strong again." _ Xana starts laughing again.

"Xana I'm only here so I can finish this with you once and for all." William continues to attack Xana with his sword. Xana continues to dodge it.

" I wonder what happens if…" Before Bill could finish his thought the Phoenix started to glow again and get ready to attack.

"Bill watch out. The Phoenix is getting ready to attack." Jeremie yells this as him ,Ulrich, Odd and Yumi feel the factory shake.

"What was that Jeremie?" Odd, Ulrich and Yumi say it at the same time.

Jeremie looks at the cameras outside the factory and see the dinosaur statue outside attacking and destroying things including the camera they were watching it on. "Does that answer your question guys?"

Bill dodges the Phoenix's fire ball and jumps up taking his sword right through the chest of the Phoenix making it explode. " Well I guess that did it."

Xana turns to look. _" You'll pay for that boy. Sooner that you think."_

"Well if that worked for Bill I wonder what happens if I do this?" William takes his sword and puts it right through the eye of Xana/William that is on his chest. The figure explodes.

Bill runs over to William as Aelita gets up off the mist. " We came just in the knick of time didn't we Aelita?"

"You sure did Bill. Thank you." Aelita tries to smile.

"If you guys don't mind there is a giant dinosaur here. Can you deactivate the tower?"

"Sure, Jeremie." Aelita starts walking towards the tower.

"And if you don't mind can we do a return to the past because I kind of got expelled." asks Bill kindly.

Yumi concerned asks. " How, what did you do?

"There's a number of things, like for instance Sissy tried to blackmail me but I shook it off and she told her dad I beat her up and secondly when I was supposed to apologized I told her that I should of hit her harder. So Mr. Delmas decided to expel me."

"That's actually kind of funny Bill I wouldn't of had the guts to say that in front of Mr. Delmas." Odd starts laughing.

It's ok, Bill we'll think of a way for her not to blackmail you.

Tower deactivated. The screens fall around Aelita.

" Return to the Past Now!" The white bubble engulfs everything on the planet.

Everyone including William decided to go to Bill's room with him, so Sissy couldn't catch him alone and blackmail him again. When they walk out they see Sissy standing there. When Ulrich asks. " Trying to blackmail someone Sissy."

"Shut up all of you!" Sissy gets mad and runs away making the group laugh.

"Nice one, Ulrich." says Yumi. Ulrich looks at her as she stares in another direction looking at Bill.

**Now that you read this reviews will be greatly appreciated.**


	5. The New Girl

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 3 The New Girl

It was Saturday morning at about 10a.m. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi met outside at the front gate. They were going to go to breakfast at the cafeteria. When Yumi asked " Where's Bill at guys?" They all looked at Odd who had apparently become really good friends with Bill.

"He said that he had something to do to get ready for the party for his girlfriend tonight. I asked him if he needed help, but he told me no."

"Ok, at least he's not in trouble again." Yumi thought Sissy tried to blackmail him again last night.

"Um, excuse." A blonde haired girl with a white shirt and jeans walked up to the gang.

Odd turned to look and saw one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen in his life. "Hello, I'm Odd. And I'll be your tour guide around the school. Any thing you want I'll get it for you." The girl just stared at him like there was something wrong with him.

"Just excuse him. He's been through just about every girl in the school." Yumi smiles and sticks out her hand. "I'm Yumi. Nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi. My names Colleen. Do you who where I can find Bill at?" She giggles as she says it.

"Follow us we'll take you to his room." Ulrich took the lead into the dorms. They got to Bill's room B216. Odd knocked on the door.

"Bill are you in there we have a guest for you?" Odd screams it loud enough the entire dorm could hear him.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." Bill opens the door and sees his friends and the blonde haired girl with them. Colleen runs up to him and hugs him.

"I've missed you Bill. It's been a long time." The rest of the gang starts laughing causing Bill to ask.

"What's so funny guys?" Bill has a confused look on his face.

Ulrich responses "Odd started flirting with your girlfriend here and well it's kind of funny." Ulrich starts laughing again.

"You think your funny, Odd." Bill and Colleen start laughing as well. Finally everyone stops laughing and starts introducing themselves.

"I know the tall one with the black on is Yumi. And I know the one with the purple is Odd because he tried flirting with me." Colleen looks at the rest of the group.

Ulrich decides to go first " I'm Ulrich. Nice to meet you Colleen."

"I'm Jeremie. The Brainiac of the group." Jeremie puts his hand out for her to shake and she does.

Colleen looks over to the girl with the pink hair waiting for her to say something.

Aelita says "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Aelita."

Colleen looks at everybody and says "It's very nice to meet all of you. If you guys don't mine can you help me with my bags." Bill, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie follow her to the car and help her bring her bags into her dorm room. Once they get to the room they are met with Yumi and Aelita.

"We'll help you with your bags Colleen." Colleen looks over to them and smiles.

"Thanks you guys are great. You have some very nice friends Bill."

Bill looks over to Colleen and replies "Thanks they are great aren't they." Bill then turns to the guys and asks them "Can you guys come with me while the girls help Colleen unpack?" The guys follow Bill out of the dormitory and outside.

"Guys I have to go to the factory to work on a new program. I'll be back later for the party Bill." Jeremie runs off leaving Bill, Ulrich and Odd alone.

"So Odd I'm guessing you like my girlfriend don't you." Bill started to smile.

"Yeah so what? Sue me at least some of us like more than one girl in our lives." Odd pats Ulrich on the back.

"Shut up! Just because I like Yumi doesn't give you the right to make fun of me Odd." Ulrich crosses his arms.

"Maybe if you asked her out she'd go with you and we would stop making fun of you. I got made fun of for years before I took my chance." Bill smirks. "And look at where it got me to. I have one the most beautiful girls ever."

"I have to go I'll see you at the party later." Ulrich walks off depressed.

"Oh well. Do you need help with anything?" Odd looked ready to do anything.

"No Odd I have everything under control. Just as long as Xana doesn't ruin anything." Bill walks away from Odd to go finish setting up for the party.

It was about 7 o'clock at night. The party was just getting started. The kids were aloud up to 11p.m. with permission from Mr. Delmas. The gang was all together sitting at a table in the gym.

"At least you decided to leave you computer alone for a little bit Jeremie." Bill stated.

"I don't think there will be a problem. Everything will be fine. Nothing can interrupt this party," Or so Jeremie thought. Moments later Xana's creatures broke into the gym making everyone run in sight.

"It's Xana. We have to stop him before it's too late." Odd started pointing out the obvious.

"We have to get to the factory so Aelita can deactivate the tower." Ulrich turned to Bill and asked "Are you coming or staying?"

"You guys get to Lyoko, I'll stay here and help everyone." Everyone except Bill and Colleen left.

Colleen looked puzzled and wondered "Bill, what is Lyoko?" Bill was dodging lasers from Xana's Kankralats that were sent to earth.

"Can we talk about this later I'm trying to protect you. Now run away and hide." Colleen listened to Bill and hide outside the building.

At the factory Jeremie was dropped off at the Control Room and the others went to the scanner room.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." The three land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Aelita joins them.

"Ok, Jeremie. Where's the tower at? Bill won't be able to hold on much longer against the Kankralats." Aeltia was worried if Bill died Xana could finally accomplish his mission.

"It's northwest. Just follow it straight forward." Jeremie had it up on the super scan.

Bill grabbed a chair and started to swing it at the Kankralats, but it broke easily. "I guess that's not going to help me very much." He started looking around for another weapon, but couldn't find anything. "I hope the guys are having better luck than me."

On Lyoko the gang ran into two Megatanks and some Krabs guarding the tower. "Well we have our work cut out for us, but I want to hurry up and get this over with so I can eat the food at the party. Laser Arrow!" Odd starts firing arrows at the Krabs as they were easier to contend with than the Megatanks. Odd hits one of the Krabs and destroys it. Ulrich was having even worst luck, he was fighting the Megatank and it was closed up so it couldn't be harmed. "Great just my luck."

Back at the school Bill was still having a hard time with the Kankralats. He grabbed a near by hammer and started swinging it at them. "Take this Xana!" He swung and destroyed one of the Kankralats.

Colleen, who could still see Bill fighting Xana was still wondering who Xana was. "What is his friends and him hiding from me?" She thought.

Bill took out another Kankralat with the hammer and then got shot in the left leg and fell over. "AHHH! Son of a -" Bill screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor.

Colleen saw this and yelled so loud the Kankralats turned their attention to her. "Bill! No!" The Kankralats started to fire lasers at her.

"I told you to go some where save Colleen! Now go!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs.

All the Krabs had been destroyed on Lyoko and only the Megatank remained. "Ok, guys I'll go first and distract it. Laser Arrow!" Odd started running towards the Megatank firing his arrows but they kept being defected by the Megatank being closed up. The tank opened up and blasted Odd back to earth and made him fall out of the scanner. The rest of the group looked on in horror.

"Does anybody have any ideas?" Ulrich asked sarcastically.

Yumi looked over and smiled. "I have one. Hai!" Yumi threw both of her fans at the Megatank and both bounced off. The Megatank open fired again and this time Yumi was on the end of a trip back to earth.

The Kankralats were going after Colleen when Bill threw a bottle at the them while he was trying to get up off the ground. They turned around and shot his other leg. Colleen ran over to him. "Are you ok?"

Bill smiled "I'll be fine." Bill starts to get out his mobile.

"Why are you taking that out Bill?" Colleen was confused as she thought they were about to die.

It was Ulrich and Aelita left on Lyoko to battle the Megatank and deactivate the tower. "Ok Aelita, when I tell you run towards the tower." Aelita nodded at Ulrich's plan.

"Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran towards the Megatank jumped up and took his sword and shoved it right in the Megatank's eye. "Impact!" Ulrich landed. "Aelita go now. We don't know how much trouble Bill is in." Aelita ran into the tower.

The Kankralats were ready to aim and fire at Bill and Colleen. Colleen turned to Bill. "I guess this is the end isn't it Bill?" she was getting ready to cry.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Bill hugged her. "I should of told you this sooner. This Xana thing is a virus that's after me. At least me and the Lyoko warriors think so."

She asked "Lyoko warriors?" Puzzled.

Bill calls Jeremie up. "How's it going on Lyoko, Jeremie?"

"Don't worry Bill Aelita's deactivating the tower right now." Jeremie was putting in the command for a Return to the Past.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fell around Aelita.

Jeremie then asked "Bill, would you like to do the honors?"

"Return to the Past now!" Bill looked over at Colleen and decided to kiss her.

"What do you mean return to the past now?" Colleen asked. Then the entire world was engulfed with the big white bubble.

Everyone including Bill decided to wait for Colleen to arrive. They saw her walk up to them. "I missed you." Bill smiled.

"I missed you, too." They hugged each other. Everyone then introduced themselves again.

At the party they all sat together and got to know more about Colleen and Bill.

**Please review if you like the story so far.**


	6. Repossession

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 4 Repossession

The first week of school had started and there had been no Xana attacks. Jeremie and Aelita had been at the factory after classes working on trying to figure out who Xana was hiding inside of. Jeremie already assured Bill that Xana wasn't inside of him, however Bill didn't believe it. But Bill didn't care anymore he had his girlfriend at Kadic and he had friends to hang around. At the factory Jeremie had finished one final search of the day before he and Aelita decided to leave and go hang out with their friends. "Ok Aelita I'm done searching for today and I'm ready to go."

'Ok Jeremie. I wonder what everyone is doing?" Aelita was excited to go hang out with the rest of their friends after being with Jeremie for two hours searching for the person Xana had infected. "Jeremie, do you think that maybe Xana isn't in anybody at all and he's trying to make us paranoid?"

"That is a possibility, but I don't think that Xana works like that Aelita." Jeremie scratches his head. "Oh well. We won't worry about it now. Let's go see the rest of the gang."

Odd, Bill, Colleen, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting in Ulrich and Odd's room relaxing and watching one of Odd's movies that he made. "These movies are pretty funny Odd." Colleen was laughing at how stupid Sissy looked trying to sing in the movie.

"She's actually pretty dumb with some of the things that she says, too. But that's just my opinion." Odd starts laughing.

"She's not that dumb Odd and actually if you talk to her nicely she is very nice." Ulrich smacks Odd in the back of the head.

"That's interesting Ulrich. I thought that you know were with Yumi. I didn't think you liked Sissy." Everyone stares at Colleen after she says this.

Bill leans over to her ear and whispers "We don't go on that subject. Kind of like we don't talk about a certain subject of my past." Bill pulls himself back away.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I just assumed that you two were together." Colleen looked embarrassed at her remark.

"It's ok Colleen. Most people who meet us normally assume that but we're not." Yumi crosses her arms thinking about something she didn't want to tell anyone other then the only person who knew which was Bill that she liked somebody else, but he didn't even know who that was.

Jeremie and Aelita knock on the door and come in to join the rest of the group watching Odd's movie.

Bill turned to Jeremie and Aelita and asked to talk to them outside in the hall. The three go out there. "Did you find anything Jeremie?" Bill was curious to see if anything had popped up yet.

"Nope the scan picked up nothing still. You said you had an idea of someone. Who was it?" Jeremie was still curious about what Bill had said in a previous conversation on the subject.

"Don't worry about it. It's not who I thought." Bill was trying to get off the subject.

"Bill, you can tell us. We don't have to let everyone else know. It can be our secret." Aelita was trying to get it out of him, but Bill brushed them off and walked away.

"Tell Colleen I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later." Bill didn't even turn around to acknowledge his friends.

Little did the gang know that there was an activated tower on Lyoko, but Xana had bigger plans this time. In William's room a Xana ghost came out of a light socket and unknown to William who was sleeping at the time it possessed him and began to walk to the factory. On his way he saw Bill standing there. He grabbed a pipe that was sitting near by and hit Bill in the back of the head knocking him out. William then continued his way to the factory on some sort of mission.

Once he got to the factory he used the elevator to go down to the Control Room and access the Super Computer going into the files that were saved on there from previous fights with Xana. He pulled up the program that allows people to be free from Xana's control and deletes it and sets up a delayed virtualization to go to Lyoko. He heads down to the scanner room and goes into the scanner. He's virtualized on Lyoko in Sector 5 and calls upon his master. _"Master Xana. I am back! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

Back in Odd and Ulrich's room everyone decides it's time to head to bed. Jeremie heads back to his room and sees that the super scan has picked up an activated tower. "I have to call everyone." Jeremie calls Odd. "We have a problem Xana has activated a tower you guys have to meet me at the factory." They hang up.

"Um, guys. We have to go to Jeremie's room because he needs to talk to us about something." Odd couldn't think of anything to say in front of Colleen since she wasn't apart of the group officially and decided to make something up.

"Can I come with you guys?" Colleen was interested.

"You need to find Bill and tell him to meet us." Ulrich covered them by sending her on her own mission.

Everyone splits up with Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Yumi heading towards the factory without being seen by Colleen.

They meet Jeremie at the factory and drop him off in the Control Room. While the rest of them head down to the scanners.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner ,Yumi. Virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector waiting for any surprises.

"Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." She lands with them.

"Ok Jeremie, where is it?" Aelita wanted to get this over with quickly she didn't have a good feeling about this.

The giant Phoenix that they had fought before that was defeated by Bill appeared ready to do battle against them. _"Stop!" _ A voice said in the distance.

"Who said that?" Odd was wondering who else was on Lyoko with them.

"Guys, I'm picking up William on the super scan, but I don't know how he got there." Jeremie was looking through his files and realized that one of them had been deleted. "We have a problem. Someone deleted my program that I used to bring back William when we thought that we defeated Xana."

"That's not good. Do you have a backup Jeremie?" Yumi was hoping that there was good news along with this.

"I'm afraid not Yumi." Jeremie was typing in stuff trying to remember the program.

William finally appeared in front of them_. "I'm back kids and I've been expecting you. Your friend Bill had a little accident before I came here so he won't be helping you today."_ William started doing his hideous and dark laugh.

"What did you do to Bill?" Yumi was starting to get angry. "If you hurt him I'll…" William cut her off "_You'll do what Yumi? Try to kill me. Ha! I am a prisoner of Xana. All hail Xana!"_ William pulled out his sword ready to fight. "_I have my Phoenix friend to help me against you. Attack!"_ William pointed to his enemies. Some Hornets appeared and started to attack with their lasers. Everyone ran in different directions. Ulrich pulled out his sword dodging lasers. Yumi was dodging with her fans. Odd was trying to protect Aelita.

Colleen, whom was still looking for Bill found him knocked out cold on the ground and tried to wake him up, but to no avail. "Please Bill wake up. Everyone needs you in Jeremie's room." She didn't know they really needed him in Lyoko. She continued to shake him. Finally he woke up.

"Where am I at? The last thing I remember is I was standing just looking out into the stars and got hit by something." Bill was still dazed from being hit with the pipe in the back of the head.

"Your outside still. I found you unconscious. Do you know what happened?" Colleen was concerned.

"No, I don't. Where is everyone else at?" Bill still couldn't see right because his head was pounding.

"They said they were going to Jeremie's room to talk." Colleen helped Bill off the ground.

"You go back to your room I'll talk to you later and tell you what is going on. Ok." Bill looked at Colleen.

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She walked back into the school.

Bill turned towards the forest and said to himself "So Xana you want to knock me out. Just wait. I have a surprise for you, you don't expect me to show up because you knocked me unconscious." Bill started to head to the factory.

Back on Lyoko everyone was having a hard time facing William, Hornets and the giant Phoenix that was floating around. Ulrich started battling with William. William swung his sword at Ulrich, who jumped out of the way and swung his sword at William. William blocked it and pushed Ulrich away.

"_You are no match for my power. Give up. You give me what I want and I'll let you all live." _William starts laughing.

"What do you want?" Ulrich was curious.

"_I want…" _William started looking around Lyoko.

Meanwhile, at the factory Bill finally arrived and was heading down to the scanners.

"Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Bill arrives on Lyoko away from the battlefield.

"What are you looking for William?" Ulrich was looking around as well.

"_He's here. How is that possible?" _William had a smirk on his face.

"Are you talking about me, William?" Bill was running towards the battle, took his sword out and started swinging at everything in sight destroying the Hornets and the Phoenix all with one motion. "Aelita head towards the tower. Everyone else leave William to me." Bill gets his sword ready.

William smiles sadistically. "_You will fall just like you did before." _

Everyone else looked puzzled. "Did he just say like you did before?" Odd thought maybe he meant earlier when William knocked Bill out.

"Good question, Odd." Yumi thought the same thing. She was also glad to see that he was ok.

Bill charged at William with his sword and was meant by William's own sword. "This time you not the same person as I fought last time." Bill was right up against William's eye when he said this, so his friends didn't hear him.

"_True last time I was just a little bit stronger." _William laughed.

Aelita got to the tower and went inside. "Jeremie I'm inside the tower."

"Bill hurry up with this. Aelita's about to deactivate the tower." Jeremie was yelling through the mic.

"Very well. I'll see you later William." Bill smiled as he brought his sword back and swung one final blow.

"_Huh!"_ William devirtualized right in fornt of him.

"Tower deactivated." The screens went down around Aelita.

"Materialization!" Jeremie typed in the code to bring them back.

Everyone except Yumi, who headed home, went back to the dorms and were talking about Lyoko and Xana. "Have you like fought William before Bill?" Odd was still curious.

"No, Odd. That's the first time I fought anyone besides Xana's monsters on Lyoko." Bill was trying to get away from the subject.

"Really, then how come he said you would fall again like last time." Jeremie was trying to find out all he could.

"I don't know he was probably delusional. I have to get to bed now. See you guys tomorrow." Bill walked away as fast as possible.

"He's hiding something isn't he, Jeremie?" Everyone looked over to Aelita and nodded.

Little did everyone realize that Colleen was around the corner listening to the entire conversation. "Interesting." She said to herself.

**A/N: Wonder what Bill could be hiding from everyone else. And why did William say that Bill fell before Xana before when Bill's only been to Lyoko just a few times. If you find this interesting please review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Dating Game

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 5 Dating Game

"_Bill, you can't defeat me. You know what will happen if you do." _The voice started laughing.

"I'll find away to beat you, Xana." Bill was twisting and turning in bed.

"_What will your friends say when they find out what your hiding from them?" _ Xana continued with a dark tone.

"They won't find out. They don't need to know." Bill started floating in his bed.

"_What will happen when I start targeting the one you love? You can't protect her."_

"Her! You leave Colleen out of this Xana. I won't let you hurt her again." Bill screams and wakes up out of bed. All of his friends come in his room because of the screaming.

"What was it, Bill?" Jeremie asked.

"It was nothing guys. Now let's go get ready we have a big day ahead of us." Bill jumped off the bed and got his clothes out.

"If it was nothing, then we wouldn't have heard from the other side of the dormitory. Dreams like those are like eating food. Something must really be bothering you." Odd was feeling his stomach because he was hungry.

Everyone gets ready, takes a shower and meets Yumi for breakfast outside at the front gate. Everyone had a someone to be with except Odd. He walked in front of the group the entire way to the diner they were going to breakfast at. They got seated at their table and ordered their food. Odd ordered the most out of everybody. "So, Bill you and Colleen said that you have a surprise for me." Odd started to get a smile on his face before he even knew what the surprise was.

"Your surprise, Odd. You'll get to see it because it's going to meet us at the park and then we're going to hang around together at the movies." While Bill was saying this Colleen had a huge smile on her face.

"I can't wait for this surprise!" Odd started getting excited.

They finished breakfast and started to head out to the park. When they got there Odd kept bugging about his surprise. Odd started jumping up and down screaming "Where is it? Where is it?"

"Don't worry Odd it'll be here." Bill started looking around and finally saw it. "There's your surprise Odd."

Odd turned and looked and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair, she was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. "Wow! Who is that?" Odd ran towards her.

Ulrich leaned over to Bill and asked "Who is that and how did you talk her in to going out with Odd?"

Bill started to laugh and turned to Colleen, who answered Ulrich's question. "That is a friend of mine named Julie. I asked her to come and be with Odd today."

Colleen walked over to Julie to say Hi to her friend. Ulrich then asked Bill if they could talk privately. They told everyone and went for a walk around the block. "Bill, we all know your hiding something, please tell me what it is, I promise that I won't tell everyone until your ready to let them know." Ulrich was waiting for a reply.

"The only thing that I'm hiding from you guys is that I used to go out with Julie, too, but I don't want to talk about that because Colleen doesn't like me to talk about it because I was cheating on her." Bill looked down away from Ulrich because he was ashamed to admit this to a friend.

"It's ok Bill, I won't tell anyone. After all you're the only one that knows that I still like Yumi, but I don't have the guts to ask her out." Ulrich didn't look ashamed about it.

"Ulrich, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell Yumi I told you." Bill looked his friend dead in the eye.

"Sure Bill." Ulrich started to look worried.

"Yumi has a crush on someone else, but she won't tell me who it is." Bill was waiting for Ulrich's reaction.

"She told you this." Ulrich had a mad look on his face.

"Please Ulrich don't tell her I told you this. She asked me to promise not to tell." Bill was holding Ulrich from doing something he would regret.

Back with the rest of the group getting to know Julie, William appeared out of nowhere and started to cause havoc. "_I'm back everyone!" _ Everyone looks over towards William.

"Um, Jeremie we have a problem!" Odd shouts across the park.

"I can see that Odd!" Jeremie started backing up from William as Bill and Ulrich came back from their talk.

"Well, what do you know he's back." Bill ran up to William and got shocked by an energy wave and flew backwards into a tree. Colleen runs over to Bill to see if he's ok.

"Come on, guys. We need to get to the factory." Yumi motions to everyone to follow her.

Everyone including Colleen and Julie follow them with William close behind. On the way to the factory Colleen gets lost and finds a hiding place. Once they get to the factory Bill realizes that Colleen is missing.

"I have to go find her guys." Bill starts to walk out of the factory, but Jeremie stops him.

"Bill, if I send you to Lyoko I can virtualize you on earth." Bill follows everyone into the elevator.

Julie asks "What is this Lyoko?" She heard them say it and was wondering what it was.

"Don't worry about it right now. Everyone get down to the scanners so I sent you." Jeremie sits down at the Super Computer.

Everyone gets down to the scanners. Bill, Ulrich and Odd go first. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization."

William however had found Colleen already. "_He hasn't told you yet has he?" _ Colleen was confused by William's statement and then she realized.

"How have you come back? Xana!" She started backing up until she was cornered.

Yumi and Aelita were now entering the scanners. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." They land in the Desert Sector like the guys.

"Ok Bill, I'm virtualizing you where Colleen is." Jeremie was working on the program.

"Materialize, Bill." Bill materializes behind William.

Colleen sees him, but doesn't say anything. Bill pulls out his sword and says "It's nice to see you again William." William turns around and gets kicked by Bill in the stomach. William flies through a wall. Colleen runs up to Bill and hugs him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was back?" Colleen starts crying with her arms around Bill.

"I didn't want you to get involved again." Bill says this not realizing Jeremie was listening to the conversation.

On Lyoko, the gang got stopped by some Kankrelats. "Nice to see you today gentlemen." Odd was trying to make a joke. "Laser Arrow!" The arrows hit two Kankrelats and destroy them both. Ulrich was taking his turn now. "Impact!" He destroyed two on his own as well. Yumi threw her fans next and destroyed the last of the Kankrelats.

"Aelita head to the tower now!" Jeremie wasn't even paying attention to the guys on Lyoko, he was more interested in what Bill had to say.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you. Not after what happened last time." Bill was still holding on to Colleen.

"I'm not worried about that because I know that you won't. but have you told everyone else what happened last time." She was still crying.

"No, but I think that I'm going to. I still have a score to settle with Xana." Bill moves Colleen behind him as William walks back into the room. Bill gets his sword back out to hit William. William starts to charge up some energy and points it at Bill and Colleen.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall down around Aelita. "Jeremie should we do a Return to the past?"

"Wait, Aelita this is getting interesting." Jeremie was listening to Bill talk to William.

"This time Xana, the odds are in my favor." Bill uses his sword to block the energy attack.

"_You may have some friends this time Bill, but they can't help you get the on thing that you want back." _William starts laughing. "_The one thing that you want can't…" _As William was saying this Bill realizes that Jeremie can hear all this and somehow initiates a Return to the Past and the white light engulfs everything.

After the return trip and the entire day of hanging out with friends Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich and Yumi corner Bill and Colleen in Bill's room. "Alright both of you, spill the beans what are you hiding?" Jeremie looked a little angry.

Odd comes out of nowhere and asks "Where are these beans you speak of, Jeremie?"

Everyone replies "It's a figure of speech, Odd."

"Oh!" Odd feels his stomach.

"Ok guys, it's time you finally know the truth. Both of us have dealt with Xana before we met you. We didn't want to tell you because I didn't want her to get hurt again."

"What do you mean again?" Yumi was now interested in this revelation.

"Well, it started officially back in 1991..."

**A/N: Bill's now about to reveal his secret, but will explain everything that's going on. Until the next update. Many answers will hopefully be revealed.**


	8. Movie:Secrets Revealed

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 The Movie Secrets Revealed

Bill began to tell his story to everyone. "It started when I was born in 1991 and I always was hanging around with my cousin Rob. We hung around just about every weekend. A few years later in 1997 when I was 5 and my cousin Rob was10, we went exploring around my neighborhood in the United States. We went back into the woods that were around the corner from my house. We then came across a building, but it looked like no one was inside."

Odd started raising his hand like he had a question and Bill asked him what it was. "Was the old building like the factory?"

"Yes, it was. But it wasn't as beat up." Bill waited for anymore questions before continuing on with the story.

"My cousin and I looked at each other wondering if we should go in there. We both nodded and went inside. We found a door and opened it. There was a computer just like the Super Computer in the factory. My cousin sat in the chair and turned on the computer." Rob was looking through the files on this interesting looking computer, when he came across a program on going to this virtual world. He said "Bill go into that room over there." I turned and saw a different door. I walked over to it and walked in to find scanners.

"Rob, look at this it's a bunch of tube looking things." The tubes opened up right before our eyes.

"Do you think we should go in them?" Rob looked over at me and shook his head yes. Rob went back to the computer and loaded up a file while I got in one of them. "We have 60 seconds before they close." Rob got in another one just as they were about to close. We were transferred, scanned and virtualized on Lyoko before we knew it, however we didn't know where we were at the time. We looked at each other and saw the new outfits we were wearing. Rob looking like a knight without the helmet and had a spear instead of a sword. I looked exactly the same as I do now except younger. I had shoulder armor that stuck out on the sides and the rest of me was black and I had my sword of course.

"What should we do while we are here, Rob?" Bill asked.

Rob answered. "Play around and have fun." We decided to play like we were fighting each other in the desert sector. We were in there for about 20 minutes before trouble arrived.

Aelita stopped the story. "Xana showed up didn't he?"

"Yes, Aelita with some Krabs and Megatanks." Rob and I looked at each other and asked what they were before we soon found out that they were not friendly. They started firing at us, but we dodged them every time. We decided that we had to attack and that's exactly what we did. Rob took on the Krabs and I took on the Megatanks. It was easy for my first fight on Lyoko. Rob knew that the only way off Lyoko was to devirtualize each other. We hit each other until we both went back to earth. When we got out of the scanners, we decided that it was best to keep this a secret from everyone and never go back.

A few years later in 2001 I had a party on my birthday and invited friends and cousins. I decided to take them back to the building that Rob and I had found in the woods since Rob wasn't at my party. There was only a few of us me, my cousin John, who was the biggest of the group wearing his usual blue shirt and jean shorts, my cousin Tom, who had a white shirt and blue shorts on, and my friends Mike, who had a green shirt and jeans, Will, who had a black shirt and jeans on and Colleen was there with the same white shirt and jeans she always wears. We got inside, I set up the scanners, so we could go to Lyoko and everyone except Colleen went into the scanner room. She stayed with me while I set up everyone to go. John, Tom and Will got in the scanners first.

I typed in the code "Transfer, John. Transfer, Tom. Transfer, Will. Scanner, John. Scanner, Tom. Scanner, Will. Virtualization." They landed in the forest sector. Mike got in while I showed Colleen what to do on the computer since she didn't want to go and then I got in another scanner.

She did exactly what I told her to do. "Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Mike. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Mike. Virtualization" We joined the other three in the forest sector. We decided to play tag since on Lyoko you can't get tired. My cousin Tom was "it". everyone scattered. I found one of the towers and hid inside of it. I was awed by the way in looked inside. I heard a voice in side my head that said "_Type in the code! Type it in and all will be saved."_ I went into the middle of the tower and floated up onto another platform.

"Wait, I thought that I was the only one that could do that?" Aelita had a confused look on her face. "Also, how come I never saw any of you on Lyoko?"

"That's a good question, Aelita and I wish I had the answer to that." Bill was also confused as to why he never saw Aelita on Lyoko.

When I got to the second platform I saw a screen appear and I walked up to it when I heard the voice again. "_Type in the code "Bill" _ I looked around and typed it in. Well, then I hear Colleen ask "What did you just do, there are a bunch of things popping up on the computer screen?"

"I'm not quite sure what I did." I ran out of the tower and found my friends and family fighting Krabs and Kankrelats. I ran in to the middle where everyone was ready to engage the monsters. "Looks like an bug problem, looks like a happy birthday for me." Bill started laughing at my own joke. I pulled out my sword and started blocking lasers that were being shot at me. We all scattered to fight our new enemies we came face to face with.

Since I was the only one that had a weapon I took most of the monsters out of commission. Once they were all destroyed we devirtualized each other and got back to earth.

"Interesting, this was just your first two trips to Lyoko." Jeremie now thought he knew why Xana wanted Bill.

"Yes, I thought it was fun at the time, but no one else did." Bill puts his arm around Colleen. "She stayed with me through it."

A few months later Rob was over my house and said that he was going out for a walk for a little bit. I wasn't sure why, but I had a suspicious feeling something was going on. I followed him to the building with the Super Computer. There was no denying that he was up to something, so I called Colleen and told her to meet me at the building in the woods. I watched Rob set up a virtualization program and go into the scanners. I looked on the screen and saw that he was on a place that didn't exist on Lyoko.

"Sector 5." Odd knew exactly what Bill was talking about.

I was trying to figure out how to virtualize myself on there as well, but I didn't know how. Colleen got there and assisted me by setting it up to send me to the forest sector, which is where Rob went next. I got in the scanner and was sent to the forest. I was met face to face with Rob, but he looked different. He had the same outfit in, but I didn't know it at the time he had a Xana symbol on his forehead. "Rob, what's wrong with you?" I was concerned because he was acting strange.

"_I have never felt better in my life. You FOOL!" _He started laughing in a deep dark voice that kind of scared me. "_Rob no longer exist. I am Xana and I control him as my prisoner. The only way to get him back is to defeat me. And that is impossible. I was created for evil purposes to eliminate all that stand in my way." _

He was completely controlled by Xana and I couldn't stop him by my self. He drew his spear out to fight and before I could get my sword out he hit me in the chest with the spear and I was sent back to earth. When I got to the computer room I told Colleen there was nothing I could do to stop him and I need to make up a lie so no one knew where he actually was.

Colleen went home and I went back to my house. I told everyone that Rob was staying over the a neighbors and wouldn't be back for a few days. I went to bed thinking of how I could get him back out of Lyoko. Nothing came to mind and suddenly I thought "Why don't I ask my friends for help to bring him back."

The next day I called Colleen and had her come over to help. Then we called Will and Mike to help as well. We met at the building that we called the "hangout." Colleen set up the computer and virtualized Will, Mike and me to Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Xana, Come out wherever you are!" I looked around and didn't see anything.

Back on earth, however Xana had other plans. Rob was already back on earth and grabbed Colleen from behind as she screamed.

"There's something wrong on earth I have to go back." Mike and Will devirtualized me as Rob was setting up a delayed virtualization for him and Colleen. I was too late and once Rob got back to Lyoko with Colleen, he took out Mike and Will before they had a chance to defend themselves.

I was setting up my own delayed virtualization to go back to Lyoko after him. I got back in the scanner and got the Ice Sector, where he was waiting for me at. "_About time you came back Bill. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up to say goodbye to your little girlfriend."_

"Xana, let her and Rob go. Right Now!" I drew my sword ready for battle.

"_Your in no position to be making threats, are you Bill?" _He started doing his creepy laugh again. "_Attack!"_ An army of Krabs and Hornets appeared before my very eyes and started firing lasers at me. I was dodging all I could with moving out of the way and using my sword. Mike and Will were watching this unfold on the computer screen. Eventually I saw an opening and took it. Slicing everything in sight. I was finally down to one Krab and I destroyed it.

"Xana, as I told you before release Colleen and Rob." I pointed my sword directly at Xana who was in Rob's body.

"_You really think you beat me that easily, don't you? I won't be beaten that easily Bill. When Lyoko was created I was created, however when Lyoko dies I will live forever." _Xana smirked at Bill.

"How can you live with out Lyoko?" I was confused as ever.

"_Very simple I have inhabited a body of a human and can live in the outside world, you call Earth."_

"Who have you inhabited?" I was curious, so I could figure out how to stop him.

"_That is none of your concern. I know how you humans think. You find out a problem and then take it out. I am not that stupid. Draw you weapon and get ready to fight." _

And boy was he ready to fight. He attacked with his spear and started swinging it like a sword at me. I tried blocking it with my sword, but I couldn't hit him back he was so fast. He was faster than the energizer bunny on extra energy.

He knocked me down with a kick to the gut and started talking again.

"_Death cannot happen in this world, but I can punish you without love my friend." _His smirk grew bigger.

"I won't let you Xana." I was ready to fight back now.

"_You have no choice Bill." _He put his hand out and grabbed me with some energy field. I tried as much as possible to break free of his hold, but I couldn't. He started to push me over in to the digital sea. I continued to shake hoping that it would somehow weaken his hold on me.

"Xana, let go of me right now!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"_I can't, you are a possible threat to me. I can't let threats live." _He continued to push me to the edge.

Out of nowhere I drop to the ground and look up to see that Colleen hit Xana in the back of the head with a bow that she had attached to her back as apart of the white skirt and red top she was wearing on Lyoko. Xana turned quickly and grabbed her falling off the platform. I caught both of their hands and tried to pull them back up. I got Colleen up first, so that she was safe and sound. I had both of my hands on Rob's holding him there.

"_You can not defeat me, Bill. I will return more powerful that ever before." _ He looked at me and laughed one final time before I let go of his hand and let him fall to the digital sea. I never saw him again. Both of us got back to Earth and I found a return to the past program on the Super Computer. I used it hoping that Rob would maybe come back, but it didn't work. It did however, make Colleen somehow forget her trip to Lyoko and forget that Rob was gone. I had to fill her in on what happened. Ever since that day I vowed to protect her from Xana. And when I came here and I found out that you guys were fighting Xana I didn't want to get involved again.

"You threw your cousin into the digital sea! You're a monster. How could you do something like that?" Odd started yelling at Bill because of what he did.

Bill started to walk out of the room by himself, but Odd put his hand on Bill's shoulder and made Bill stop. Bill turned around and sucker punched Odd right in the face.

"You want to yell at me, Odd. I know what I did. I am sorry for what I did. But nothing can change that. HE'S GONE!" Bill continues to walk out of the room.

"Apparently your not sorry for what you did, if you just let go of his hand. What is going to stop you from doing the same thing to one of us? Huh! If your going to be like that then you and me aren't going to be friends anymore. You want to punch me. I'll take you out right now." Odd put his fists up ready to fight Bill who was standing there listening to Odd.

"If any of you need me, then call. Otherwise I don't want to be around him." Bill walks out in to the hall and walks out of the dormitories. Everyone goes into the hall except Odd and yells down the hall "Bill! Please come back and apologize to Odd. He didn't mean it."

Odd responses "Of course I did. Coward!" Odd turns to Colleen and says "What a horrible boyfriend you have. He's a coward and only thinks for himself." Everyone walks away from Odd, leaving him stand there alone.

**A/N: Hopefully you found some of that interesting. If you did review and tell me what you thought. Until the next update.**


	9. Feelings Revealed

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 6 Feelings Revealed

It was two months after Bill had told the story of his first trips to Lyoko and had the huge argument with Odd. They still weren't talking and Xana had left them alone. Bill and Yumi's science class were going on a field trip to the forest for exploration on wildlife. Everyone else was back at Kadic Academy in their classes. Odd was sitting by himself as usual since the argument had torn apart the group in more ways then one. Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie were sitting with each other talking about how Odd was acting towards Bill. Every time the two saw each other they were fighting and sometimes Jim had to break them up.

"We should talk to Odd, since Bill is away on the trip with Yumi today. Maybe we can get Odd to forgive him." Aelita was trying to think of ways to get them to forgive each other since she didn't like that her friends were fighting each other instead of their true enemy, Xana.

"I don't like them fighting either Aelita, but they have to work it out on their own. We can't even have a meeting without them getting at each other." Jeremie was tired of yelling at them at the meetings in his room.

"Look, I told Yumi to talk to Bill while they are on the trip and maybe get some sense back into Bill" Ulrich was hoping that his plan was going to work.

"I sure hope it works, Ulrich." Jeremie turned and around to pay attention to class.

On their trip Yumi and Bill got to be partners with each other and were looking for certain types of plants. They were wondering away from where they were told they could go. They found a cave that looked adventurous and decided to go inside of it. Inside in was very dark, but they could still see where they were going. They walked all the way inside of the cave and came to a dead end. When they began to head back a rock rolled in front of the entrance.

"No, we're stuck inside." Bill turns to Yumi.

"I'll call the others and tell them." Yumi pulls out her mobile and calls Ulrich and tells him that they are stuck in a cave.

Bill starts to walk back in the cave hoping to find another exit out of the cave. Yumi finding this the best time to say something comes out and says "Bill, you know that person that I told you I have feelings for?"

Bill turns and looks. "Yeah."

"Well, he's you." Yumi's face turned beat red. "I know that you have Colleen here, but I just had to tell you. Please don't tell everyone else."

"Yumi, you do know that we can't be together. If I betrayed Colleen's trust again, she would kill me." Bill turned away and sat down on the ground. Yumi was trying to hide her tears from Bill.

Back at Kadic, everyone including Odd met in Jeremie's room. Jeremie was checking for an activated tower just in case Xana was trying to attack Bill. "Guys, I found an activated tower. It's in the mountain sector. We have to get to the factory. They started out to the factory when Colleen stopped Odd and asked to talk to him alone. He agreed. Everyone else headed for the factory.

In the cave Yumi and Bill were sitting there quiet, not saying a word to each other. Then William appears. "_You can't get away from your past Bill. It is your past that fuels your anger, which was created by Xana. One day all of your friends will become lost and you will suffer."_

Bill turns and looks at William. "You will never win. I may have failed before when my cousin fell into the digital sea, but that will never happen again."

"Bill is a good person, just because he failed one time does not mean that you will beat all of us." Yumi stands up ready to fight William.

"_You still didn't tell them the real truth of what happened to your cousin. Did you?" _William knew Bill's entire past with Xana since he is possessed by him.

Jeremie, Aelita and Ulrich got to the factory and were waiting for Odd to come. Since they figured he would be awhile because he was talking to Colleen. Ulrich and Aelita go to the scanner room and each go inside one of them.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie sends them to the Mountain sector.

"Where's the tower, Jeremie?" Aelita was hoping that nothing bad was happening to Bill and Yumi in the cave that they were stuck in.

"It's Northeast of your position, Aelita." Jeremie was looking on the map.

Odd and Colleen got to a spot where they could talk alone. Colleen had a sad look on her face. Odd was curious of why she looked sad he thought that maybe Bill had done something to hurt her, like when Bill let his cousin fall into the digital sea on Lyoko. "What's wrong? Did Bill hurt you?" Odd put his hand on her shoulder.

"No, he kind of changed the story a little when he told you guys. He didn't let go of his cousins hand and let him fall to the digital sea. I did." Colleen started to cry. "He told me if he had told you guys the truth, then maybe you wouldn't like me anymore. He wanted me to have friends while I was here, not be alone."

"It's ok. I'll forgive him, but right now I have a tower to help deactivate." Odd starts to walk away, but Colleen stops him and asks him "Where is Bill?"

"Yumi and him are stuck in a cave by Xana and we need to deactivate the tower to free them." Odd puts his hand on her face. "Don't worry he'll be alright."

"How about you go help them and I'll go to Lyoko to help the others deactivate the tower?" Colleen wanted to help more then anything.

"Ok, you go to the factory and I'll go to the cave wherever it is. Just follow the sewer to the end and you'll be at the factory." Odd rushes off to find the cave Bill and Yumi are in and Colleen goes to the sewer entrance to head to the factory.

In the cave William was ready to fight Bill and Yumi. "_Both of you can't stop me by yourselves. You are much to weak here on Earth."_ He starts to chuckle.

"Yumi stand down. I'll handle him myself." Bill motions her to back up.

She starts backing up. "Why don't you want me to help you fight him?" Yumi knew Bill had a reason and because of the way she felt about him she wanted to know what it was.

"Don't worry about it right now. I'll take care of him." Bill tackles William down to the ground and starts punching him in the face. "Why won't you just leave me and my friends alone?" Bill continues to beat on William.

"_You really want to know? Fine. I want you. You are different. You aren't like the others that have come to Lyoko. You have a dark side that hasn't reached it's full potential. Yet!"_ William uses an energy field to get Bill off of him and knocks him into a wall.

Over on Lyoko Ulrich and Aelita had run into some trouble in the form of Hornets and Krabs. "Aelita you hide. I'll handle the monsters. Triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three to give him a little help. He takes out two Hornets before his two clones get shot by the Krabs.

Colleen gets to the factory and takes the elevator down to the Control Room. Jeremie hears the elevator and thinks it's Odd and gets ready to set up his transfer. The door opens and he sees Colleen standing there. "What are you doing here?" Jeremie was really confused. Why would Colleen be there instead of Odd?

"I decided to come here and I sent Odd to the cave to help Yumi and Bill if they needed it." Colleen smiled at Jeremie. She walked over to the Super Computer and started typing in some things that Jeremie didn't know of. "When I get to the scanners send me."

"Ok." Jeremie watched as she got back into the elevator and went to the scanner room.

"Transfer, Colleen. Scanner, Colleen. Virtualization." Colleen is sent to Lyoko in the mountain sector and looks just as she did before. A pink top and white skirt. She goes to help Ulrich and Aelita.

Odd comes to a giant rock that looked like it was blocking an entrance to a cave. "This must be it. Now if only I could get in."

Bill is laid out on the ground from William's attack. Yumi runs over to see if he's ok. William sees this as an opportunity to get Yumi as well and gets her with an energy field knocking her onto the ground. "_Now I have both of you right where I want you. You will die by the hands of Xana and your friends can't save you."_ William charges up his hands and gets ready to fire.

On Lyoko things were getting just as tough for Ulrich and Aelita. Ulrich only had 10 life points left and he couldn't handle the last two Hornets and Krabs by himself. One of the Krabs fires hitting Ulrich and sending him back to Earth. "Oh, No! Ulrich!" Aelita was alone against the monsters.

"Arrow Fire!" An arrow came out of no where and hit one of the Krabs destroying it. Aelita turned to where the arrow came from and saw Colleen standing there.

"What are you doing here, Colleen?" Aelita thought that Odd was coming to help.

"I sent Odd to help Yumi and Bill. I came to help you deactivate the tower. Now get going. I'll handle Xana's monsters. Aelita listened to Colleen, who she was happy to see and headed for the tower. Colleen continued to destroy the monsters with her Bow and Arrow.

William was still charging up his hands going in for the kill on Yumi and Bill. Some sort of earthquake had started and made William stop. Odd drops in from the top of the cave and lands on William.

"Odd, is that you?" Yumi was trying to see who it was but only saw purple, so she assumed it was Odd.

"Yup, of course. I couldn't let friends be killed by Xana. I would never be able to forgive myself." Odd smiled over to Bill, who had his eyes shut from being in so much pain.

"So, we're friends again. What made you change your mind?" Bill smiled back at Odd.

"A certain friend of yours told me what really happened and I'm sorry for yelling at you." Odd gave him a thumbs up.

William got up and started fighting with Odd, who fought back. They were fighting all throughout the cave to where Yumi and Bill couldn't see them anymore. Yumi crawled over to Bill and put her hand on his chest. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know. I think I'm finally done." Bill was trying to smile, but couldn't.

Colleen was finishing up with the monsters on Lyoko as Aelita was in the tower on the top platform.

"Tower Deactivated." The screens fall down around Aelita.

"Bill, I'm not letting you die on me." Yumi moves over and kisses Bill on the lips and then pulls away before Odd comes back. Odd pulls out his mobile and calls Jeremie.

"We have a problem Einstein. Bill looks like he's about to die or something." Odd yells it into the phone.

Jeremie types away on the Super Computer setting up the program. "Return to the past now!" Everything goes back in time to that morning. Odd sits with Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie in class.

When Bill and Yumi get back from the trip Yumi says to Bill. "Don't worry about what I told you. You already have a great girlfriend and I don't want to ruin that." They meet up with everyone else and Odd and Bill stare at each other like they are ready to fight.

"Oh, no. Not again." Ulrich was getting ready to break them up, but then the two shake hands and say they are sorry for arguing with each other. They all head to the cafeteria for dinner while Yumi walks home alone.

**Please review. Tell me what you think and give some ideas on what you think might happen. Until the next update.**


	10. Duel With Xana

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 7 Duel with Xana

It was a quiet month of rest for the Lyoko Warriors since the last Xana attack. Bill had gone home for a special vacation to visit his family in the United States. The rest of the gang is still at Kadic Academy for another week before they leave for winter break. Jeremie was at the factory working on a program that he wanted to surprise Bill with when he comes back after break. Aelita was with him, giving him ideas to use on the program. "Jeremie, he's going to be so surprised you did this for him. Maybe you should work on one for Colleen as well." Aelita wanted them both to have the same thing. Whatever it was.

"I would, but Bill has said before that he doesn't want her involved, so I'm not going to involve her." Jeremie continued to type away on the computer.

"Ok, fine. She can be like me then." Aelita hinting just in case Colleen returns to Lyoko.

The others Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were hanging around talking. They had nothing to do since the fun one was Bill and he made the time fly by and he wasn't there. Yumi was thinking of how much she missed not seeing Bill around campus, but she couldn't go out with him because he was with Colleen.

"We should play soccer. That would give us something to do." Ulrich was ready to play since he was great at it. Just then Sissy walked up to them in a rude and obnoxious strut.

"Hello Ulrich dear, only a few more days before break maybe we should hang out together and go out on a date." Sissy pushed her hair back behind her head.

"If I went out on a date with you. I would probably be drugged before it happened. And I'm not that desperate." Ulrich turns away from her.

"And if he were that desperate he would go out with someone who at least has a brain." Yumi and Ulrich laugh at Odd's joke. Sissy runs off mad.

"About that soccer idea that sounds pretty good Ulrich." Odd jumps up off the ground and goes to get the ball.

Yumi, Odd and Ulrich start kicking the ball around when the ball starts floating around in the air. "It's Xana. And we're not at full strength now." Odd runs at the ball only to miss it and gets hit in the head and knocked out.

Jeremie picks up an activated tower in desert sector while working on his new program. "Aelita, we have to contact the others. There's an activated tower on Lyoko. The only thing is who is it attacking?"

"Maybe it's not after Bill for once. Maybe it's after us." Aelita pulls out her mobile.

"Or maybe it is attacking Bill because he's in the Unites States and we can't help him form here." Jeremie starts getting everyone's program up.

Ulrich and Yumi run over to Odd and pick him up and start to carry him to the factory. The ball follows them, but doesn't attack them. They don't take the sewers because they are carrying Odd with them. After 20 minutes of running they get to the elevator , close the door and call Jeremie and tell him that they are coming down because they were attacked by Xana. They take the elevator down. They lay Odd down against the wall and Jeremie gives them a quick briefing on where they are going. They head for the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." They appear in the desert sector ready to deactivate the tower.

"The tower is about northwest of your position. I'm sending the vehicles." Jeremie virtualizes the vehicles right in front of them. Odd gets on the Overboard, Aelita and Yumi on the Overwing and Ulrich on the Overbike. They head in the direction of the tower. When they get there an army of a thousand Krabs are waiting for them and William is in front of the Krabs.

"All great a welcoming committee. And there's too many to count. Oh well, I guess I'll just blast them." Odd gets ready to aim his arm at the army of monsters.

"Wait Odd. There's no way we can beat all these creatures. Especially with William here as well." Ulrich had his twin blades out ready to block any incoming attacks that Xana had for them.

Yumi gets her fans out ready to engage if necessary. "Looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"There's no way I can get to the tower to deactivate it with all of them." Aelita hides behind the other three.

"_About time you could join us here on Lyoko. Without your friend I'm afraid that it's over and there's nothing you can do to stop Xana." _William's sword appears in his hand ready to do battle.

"Looks like someone never changes, do you?" Ulrich had both blades in an x formation to block.

"You could of at least brought less company with you. I mean it's a workout and even with Bill with us we probably still couldn't beat you." Odd was going to laugh but he had finally been brought to reality for once in his life and knew they weren't going to win.

"_I'm tired of your jokes. This s not a joke and Xana will take over the world and Bill will be apart of Xana's plans. This childish game is over no more playing around. This ends here." _William charges at Odd with his sword and takes one swing sending him back to Earth.

"Odd!" Ulrich was ready to get revenge for his friend. Odd falls out of the scanner and joins Jeremie back at the computer lab.

Ulrich takes his chance at William by swinging his blades catching William's beginning a sword fight to the finish.

"Aelita, we somehow have to get to the tower and deactivate it." Yumi looks over at Aelita.

"But how? All of those monsters are in the way guarding the tower. You can't take all of them out." Aelita knew that Xana had finally won.

Ulrich and William continued their Duel to the Death as it looked to everyone, but of course everyone knew that they couldn't die on Lyoko.

"William, why did you go back to being with Xana?" Ulrich was swinging his sabers at William but he kept jumping out of the way.

"_If you think that it's bad fighting me then you should meet the real Xana. My master." _William catches Ulrich in the stomach with a kick.

Jeremie and Odd hearing the conversation with Ulrich and William look at each other and wonder what the real Xana looks like.

"So there's someone working the upper management of Xana. Interesting." Ulrich was still trying to block any and all attacks from William.

Yumi and Aelita decide to fight Xana's monsters. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at some Krabs.

"Energy Field!" Aelita charges up the energy and fires it at Krabs.

Some Krabs were destroyed by Aelita and Yumi, but little does anybody know that William is their real threat.

William and Ulrich are a yards away from the rest of the action on Lyoko. Ulrich is using one saber for blocking and the other for attacking William.

"_Foolish, you know that you can't win and still you continue to fight." _William smirks before taking one final swing at Ulrich sending him back to Earth falling out of the scanners.

William turns his attention to the final two left. "_Only the girls. What a shame? I guess it's time for some. Supersmoke! _William races over to Yumi and takes a swing at her while she's not paying attention.

"Yumi look out!" Jeremie yells this but is too late as Yumi has been sent back to Earth as well.

"Aelita is by herself and there's nothing we can do except hope for a miracle." Jeremie was hoping he could materialize her before it was too late.

William walks slow towards Aelita as she backs into the army of Krabs. "_Get her!" _The Krabs grab Aelita and disappear off the map of Lyoko as Xana deactivates the tower that it activated.

"Aelita! No!" Jeremie starts screaming and crying as the others hold on to him to comfort him.

"Is there any way to get her back?" Yumi was hoping that maybe Jeremie could somehow come up with a plan.

"No, if Bill were here this would of never happened." Jeremie had tears in his eyes.

"You don't know that Jeremie. Xana had an army of maybe over a thousand monsters. I don't think even Bill could stop that many." Odd put his hand on Jeremie's shoulder. "It'll be ok. I mean at least Lyoko wasn't destroyed. We'll find her."

"Thanks Odd. That means a lot. Actually I have found out that Bill is more involved with Lyoko than he's letting on. And I think I may have finally figured out who Xana has infected." Jeremie pulls away from his friends.

"Really who?" They all ask at the same time.

" I think that Xana has infected…" Jeremie holds his thought for a second.

**A/N: Has Jeremie finally figured it out? Who knows? One thing is for sure they have a bigger problem on their hands. Can they get Aelita back?**

**Please Review. If you think you know who Xana has infected then please share i'm interested in what everyone has to say.**


	11. Going In Alone Part One

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for the story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 8 Going In Alone Part One

Jeremie is at the factory looking to see if he can find Aelita on Lyoko. He had been working for the past 24 hours and was getting tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. He decided it was time to go back to Kadic and go to sleep for the night. Odd and Ulrich were already sleeping in their rooms because Jeremie said he would call them if anything had come up in his search.

Jeremie snuck back in without getting caught by Jim or anybody or so he thought. Jim had been outside and saw him go in the dorms. He didn't want to say anything just yet. He wanted to confront everybody about it since he hadn't seen Aelita at all with her friends. Jim went about his business. Until he came across something else that was strange to him. He saw Colleen walking back into the dorms as well. He knew Bill wasn't around so he showed up behind her. "What are you doing out here this late at night miss?"

She turned around and was startled to see Jim. "I, I was out for a walk."

"This late at night. You should be in your room sleeping." Jim was really angry now. He knew she was lying about something he just didn't know what.

"I'm going now. Please don't tell anyone I was out late. Especially Bill the next time you see him." Colleen was scared that Jim knew something was up.

"Fine, just don't do this again." Jim walked away looking for other stagglers trying to sneek in late at night.

The next day everyone went about their day starting with breakfast. Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were sitting at their usual table trying to figure out what to do about Aelita missing and what to do in case Xana activates a tower. Yumi wasn't in school yet so they couldn't ask her for ideas and they didn't want to call her unless they had too. Jeremie was thinking long and hard. He struggled trying to get Aelita off of Lyoko before, but this time it wasn't just about getting her off it was about finding her as well. Then Jeremie decided that he was going to send one of them to find her after school.

"Ulrich, when school is done for the day I'm sending you to Lyoko by yourself to find Aelita. There's no point in sending everyone if we don't need to." Jeremie was hoping his friend would agree freely.

"I'm not so sure Jeremie. What if Xana tries to capture me as well? We'll be even more weaker." Ulrich didn't want to get captured, but he really wasn't ruling out the idea.

"Xana shouldn't need you. He has Aelita and he wants Bill. Why we don't know? But if I was right about who I think Xana has infected then that could be the reason why he wants Bill." Jeremie has a serious look on his face.

"Plus, Ulrich if you get captured then me and Yumi will save you. And if we fail then worst comes to worst Bill will save us somehow." Odd thought that Bill was somehow magically going to appear to help them.

"And how is Bill going to save you?" Jeremie looked at Odd like he knew something the others didn't.

"If you remember Bill has a Supercomputer in the United States that he can go to Lyoko with. Did you forget about that?" Odd sticks his tongue out at Jeremie.

"That may be true, but we don't know what that Supercomputer does to Bill. Apparently to him it makes him a different person." Jeremie points out that the Supercomputer Bill has used is a bit different.

After they finish their breakfast they head to class and begin their day at school. In between classes they run into Yumi and fill her in on what's going on. Their plan to find Aelita. Yumi doesn't look too thrilled about the idea, but decides it's the only way to find out where Xana's hiding Aelita on Lyoko. They continue the day with their classes and have lunch with each other. Yumi walks outside because she told her friends that she had something to do.

When she gets outside she takes out her mobile and calls Bill to let him know what's going on. "Hello, Bill. It's Yumi. Aelita was captured by Xana and we're sending Ulrich to Lyoko to try to find her." Yumi was hoping maybe he had a better plan then they did.

"Interesting. I wonder what Xana could want with Aelita?" Bill sounded interested to Yumi.

"Maybe he's using her to get to you." Yumi was hoping to hear Bill would go to Lyoko himself to find Aelita.

"I don't think so because I'm not more powerful than her. She has the ability to deactivate towers. I do not. I'll look into it and let you know if I find anything out." Bill hangs up the mobile and gets on his own computer at his house. He starts thinking to himself "There is someone more important to Lyoko than Aelita and I will deal with her myself when I get the chance." He continues to look on his computer for activated towers.

Meanwhile Yumi hangs up and goes back inside the cafeteria not knowing that Colleen had heard her conversation with Bill. She takes out her mobile and makes a call. "They're going to Lyoko. You know what to do." She hangs up and goes to class.

After school Ulrich and Jeremie head to the factory. They take the sewers so nobody can see them. Jeremie gets on his scooter and Ulrich gets on his skateboard. Odd remains in the door room in case he's called for an emergency. Jeremie and Ulrich finally reach the factory and head down to the Control Room. Jeremie goes to the computer and sets it up to send Ulrich to the forest sector to start the search for Aelita. Ulrich goes to the Scanner Room and goes into a scanner.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization." Ulrich lands at the edge of the forest sector.

"Jeremie I don't see anything yet. Do you have anything on the map?" Ulrich was hoping for something.

"Negative, Ulrich. I got nothing. You have to do it on your own." Jeremie was typing away to see if he could somehow hack into the network and bring Aelita back on the map.

"Great. Why does Xana have to make it hard this time?" Ulrich takes his sabers out in case any uninvited guests arrive.

William appears behind Ulrich and taps his shoulder. "_Who invited you to Lyoko today?"_

"I came to find my friend if you don't mind. Now give her back." Ulrich points his sabers at William.

"_Certainly. You give me what I want and I'll give you what you want. Do we have a deal?" _William smiles at Ulrich.

"Your not getting Bill. First of all he's not here and second of all he won't let you have him without a fight." Ulrich attacks William with his saber. William blocks it with his sword.

"_I don't want Bill. I want something that means more to Lyoko then Bill and Aelita combined. I want the true Queen of Lyoko." _William uses his hand and grabs Ulrich and disappears with him as well.

"Um, Ulrich. Can you hear me?" Jeremie was trying to get in touch with Ulrich, but William had already captured him.

"I have to call Odd and Yumi. I have to tell them to get here as soon as possible." Jeremie calls Odd first. "Odd, we have a problem. Ulrich has just been captured by William. I need you here as soon as you can." Jeremie waits for a reply from Odd.

"Right. I'll be there in a few minutes." Odd was already out the door and on his way to the factory.

Jeremie then called Yumi to let her know. "Yumi, it's Ulrich. He's been captured as well. Get here as soon as possible. Odd's on his way."

"I'm on my way right now. We won't let Xana get away with this." Yumi hangs up her mobile and heads out the front door of her house.

Odd and Yumi meet in the sewers and start talking about what Xana's up to this time. "You think maybe Xana's trying to get rid of all of us at once?" Odd looks at Yumi to see if she thought the same thing.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he is. Maybe he isn't. all I know for sure is that we have to get Ulrich and Aelita back." Yumi had her game face on now.

"You just want your Ulrich back, don't you?" Odd tried to smile at Yumi because even though Yumi hadn't said anything to Ulrich left he knew she really didn't like him anymore. Yumi and Bill didn't know that Odd actually saw them kiss in the cave when they were trapped in there, but he wasn't going to say anything because nobody else knew and he knew Yumi kissed Bill. Not the other way around.

"Please Odd. Just grow up. I don't like Ulrich anymore." Yumi was mad now. Odd turned to look at Yumi and asked her to wait.

"Look Yumi. I know you like Bill. I saw you kiss him in the cave." Odd stared at Yumi waiting for a response.

"You haven't told anyone have you?" Yumi was concerned that maybe Odd had told Colleen or someone that would get Bill in trouble.

"No. But you should tell Ulrich that you don't like him anymore. Even though you'll devastate him when you tell him." Odd looks forward.

"I know that I should, but how do I tell him without getting him mad at me. I'll worry about it later. We have to get to the factory." Yumi and Odd nod and start to run again. They finally get to the factory and go down to the Control Room where Jeremie is. Jeremie sees them.

"It's about time you guys got here. I've lost both Ulrich and Aelita in about two days. We have to find them before it's too late. Any ideas." Jeremie looks at both of them.

Yumi pulls out her mobile and calls Bill again. "Bill. It's Yumi again. We've lost Ulrich too. We need your help. Can you get to your Supercomputer and meet us on Lyoko?"

Jeremie cuts in. "Your not going to Lyoko now. We will wait alittle bit. We will go tomorrow."

"Bill. Jeremie wants us to go tomorrow. I'll call you when we're ready." Yumi turns to Jeremie to see if he has anything to say.

"I'll see you tomorrow on Lyoko then. I look forward to fighting Xana and William." Bill hangs up his mobile.

Jeremie, Odd and Yumi leave the factory to go get a good night sleep before they look to find their friends. Odd goes into his room alone since Ulrich has been captured. Jeremie heads to his room. And Yumi heads back to her house. "I hope we can find them before vacation." Yumi fears her friends are lost forever.

**A/ N: Will they find Ulrich and Aelita? Who is the real Queen of Lyoko? And how can they stop Xana if they are slowing dropping in number?**

**Please Review. **


	12. Going In Alone Part Two

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 9 Going In Alone Part Two

The next morning Odd and Jeremie woke up and met Yumi outside at the front gate. She was just in time for breakfast. They sat at the usual table. Just the three of them. Yumi suddenly realized. "Have you guys noticed that since Bill has been gone Colleen hasn't been hanging around us?" Yumi looked at Jeremie possibly for an answer.

"That isn't out of the ordinary. Her boyfriend went home on an extra long vacation. Maybe she feels that she doesn't fit in with us." Jeremie looks over to Odd to see what he thinks since he's friends with both of them.

"Actually I think that she's hiding something from us. I don't know what, but I think that she's more of a liar then Bill is." Odd says this not knowing that she was right behind him, while Jeremie was trying to tell him that she was.

"So you think that I'm hiding something from all of you. Don't you Odd?" Colleen starts to get tears in her eyes and runs out of the cafeteria.

"Way to go Odd. You just made your friend cry." Yumi smacks Odd in the head. Odd gets up running after Colleen.

Jim comes in the cafeteria looking for Jeremie and the rest of the gang and finds just Jeremie and Yumi.. He walks up to there table and starts screaming at them. "Alright. Where are Ulrich Stern and Aelita Stones? And I don't want a lie either. Tell the truth or you'll have detention all vacation." Jim waits for a reply from Jeremie and Yumi.

"Well Jim. We're not quite sure." Jeremie tried to come off as easy as possible.

"Both of you come with me. Now!" Yumi and Jeremie follow Jim outside.

Meanwhile Odd catches up to Colleen. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that. You're my friend and I don't want anything to come between that. It's just that you and Bill are always saying things and leaving out important details about them." Odd puts his arms around her to comfort her.

"I forgive you Odd. Your right though. Me and Bill do have a lot of secrets. But we will share them with you when you need to know them." Colleen pulls away from Odd. "Nothing will be as big as when Bill cheated on me with the girl you went out with a few months ago."

"He did what?" Odd was astonished that Bill would do such a thing to the girl that he loved. "Why? Did he tell you.?" Odd wanted to know everything. If Bill had done it before it could happen again and it would piss a lot of people off.

Jeremie and Yumi stop where Jim stops. "Alright you two. Tell me everything that's going on and don't you try to lie to me. Where's Ulrich and Aelita?" Yumi and Jeremie just stare at Jim. "So your not going to answer me huh?" Jim was getting even madder. "Your going to make me do what I did to the kids when I was an army sergeant and they wouldn't tell me the truth aren't you?

"You were an army sergeant?" Jeremie and Yumi look at each other as they say it."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about." As he says in typical Jim fashion. "So, where are they?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Jeremie was confidant that Jim wouldn't ask.

"Try me." Jim looks intrigued at what Jeremie says.

"They are trapped in a virtual world called Lyoko by an evil virus called Xana. It captured Aelita three days ago and Ulrich yesterday. We're going to get them back after school today." Jeremie smiles hoping Jim won't believe them and will leave them alone for the time being.

"I want to see this Loko or whatever it's called." Jim didn't know how Jeremie had said it.

"It's Lyoko. It's a virtual world. We'll take you there after we're done school today." Yumi smiles at Jim. Jim nods and walks away.

Yumi and Jeremie go to their respective classes for the rest of the day. Jeremie had explained to Odd that they had to take Jim with them to the factory so he would believe them about Ulrich and Aelita being trapped there. They knew that all they had to do was use a return to the past to fix everything and make Jim forget about Lyoko. After class they headed to meet Yumi outside the school where they also met Jim at as well. They tell Jim to follow them and take him to the sewer entrance. There they all go inside and decide to walk to the end and get out at the factory. Jim gets out of the sewer and goes "Wow!"

Jeremie turns to him and says "If you think the factory is amazing then wait until you see the Supercomputer.

"I can't believe you kids have been keeping me out of all this. This would be fun to help you defeat this Xana virus thing." Jim was astonished. They head to the elevator and take it down to the Control Room. They all get out. "Is this Lyoko?" Jim was looking at the Supercomputer.

"No Jim. Lyoko is inside it. That's where I'm sending Yumi and Odd to find Ulrich and Aelita." Jeremie started to bring up Odd and Yumi's programs.

"Is Bill and his girlfriend apart of this too?" Jim wanted to know who was all apart of it so he knew who he could talk about it with.

"Yes, but Bill doesn't let her go to Lyoko. He has more of a history with it then we do. It takes him back to 1997. There's a place like this in the United States too." Jeremie motions for Yumi and Odd to go to the Scanner Room.

"You mean that now that he's in the United States on his special extended vacation he can still help you guys with this Xana problem." Jim was really intrigued about being apart of the group. He took it better than they thought he would. "Why don't you call him to help?"

"We won't need him yet. We're just going searching right now. Once we find something then we'll call him to help us." Jeremie continues to set up the scanning process. Yumi and Odd each go into a scanner.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." They virtualize into the Ice sector where this all began.

"We're here, Jeremie. What do you have for us?" Odd just like Ulrich did when Ulrich went was hoping for something to pop up on the map.

"I wish I had something Odd, but I don't. I'll do what I did before when Ulrich was there." Jeremie starts hacking into the network hoping to get something.

Well something does happen. William shows up and welcomes his guests. "_Welcome to the party."_

"Who invited you William? Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen lasers at William and he dodges everyone of them.

Yumi pulls her fans out and throws them. "Hai!" William dodges those as well.

"_Your pathetic just like your friends. There's nothing you can do from stopping the inevitable from happening. Your friend Bill won't save you because he doesn't care for you." _William smiles at his enemies.

At the factory Jim and Jeremie are watching this on the Supercomputer._ "_Who's that they are talking to?" Jim wanted to know who was on Xana's side.

"That's William." Jeremie was trying to get a lock on William because on the new program to bring him back was finished.

"William Dunbar? Why is he working for Xana?" Jim was confused he thought that William was a good guy.

"He is a prisoner of Xana. He does all of Xana's work. Jeremie almost had a lock on William when there was a glitch on the Supercomputer. "Ah! No, I almost had a lock on him to bring him back. And this goes and happens."

"Can you fix it?" Jim was hoping Xana was going to be defeated today.

"If I have a few hours maybe, but not in a few minutes. Someone must know that I have the program done." Jeremie starts to attempt to fix it.

On Lyoko William's sword appears in his hand ready to fight. Yumi has her fans ready to block William and Odd has his arm ready to fire an arrow at William. "Hold stead William. This isn't going to hurt." Odd continues to aim at William.

"_Don't you want to know where your friends are?" _William stands his guard down.

In the United States Bill is on his computer and somehow hacks into the Supercomputer and fixes Jeremie's program. He shuts his computer down and heads out his front door.

"I got my program to work. But how?" Jeremie starts to get a lock on William again.

William puts his hands out to grab both Odd and Yumi and makes them disappear off the map as well.

"I got him. Let's see you get out of this William." Jeremie goes to hit the enter key and realizes that Yumi and Odd are gone off the map. "Oh, no not Odd and Yumi too. Now what am I going to do?" Jeremie looks over to Jim.

"Why don't you call Bill and ask him to help?" Jim had a grin on his face.

"Great idea, Jim." Jeremie dials Bill's number.

Bill answers "Hello Jeremie. What's the problem?"

"Odd and Yumi have been captured as well. They need your help." Jeremie was hoping Bill would go to his Supercomputer.

"I'm on my way to the Supercomputer. I'll be on Lyoko in about 15 minutes." Bill hangs up and heads to his Supercomputer since he was already outside of his house. "I'm coming guys."

**A/N: With Bill the only one left can he save them? Will Jim stay a member of the group? Will Jeremie get William free from Xana?**


	13. Going In Alone Part Three

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 10 Going In Alone Part Three

Everyone had been captured by Xana. Jeremie was the only one left. So he called Bill to ask him to help because he didn't want to send Jim who had recently been added to the group only hours ago. Jeremie was crossing his fingers to here from Bill. Just then he picks everyone up in Sector 5. He gets ready to put in the code to send Bill when he gets to Lyoko. Jim was biting his nails impatiently waiting to here from Bill as well. How were they going to explain losing Ulrich, Aelita, Odd and Yumi in a virtual world called Lyoko by an evil super virus called Xana.

Bill was running down the street from his house on his way to the woods so he could get to his Supercomputer in the United States. He had gotten to the woods and ran inside them. He almost tripped on some logs and sticks several times but shook it off. He was in a hurry because his friends were captured by Xana and he was the only way they could be saved. He gets out front of the building in which his Supercomputer was in and realized that there were dogs possessed by Xana in his way. They start chasing after him. He runs back the other way hoping not to get caught by them. "This really is a bad day to be me." Bill says to himself while he's running away from the dogs.

Jeremie sees that the Super scan has picked up an activated tower, but he knows there is no way to deactivate it without Aelita. He pulls Bill's number up and calls him. "Bill I just picked up an activated tower."

Bill on his phone while running from the dogs starts being sarcastic " No really. That would explain the dogs that are right up my…"

Jeremie cuts him off "Ok. Ok. I understand. You have a bit of a problem." Jeremie starts typing at the Supercomputer hoping that he can find a way to help Bill get away from the dogs.

Bill runs into the street with dogs in chase. He goes past someone's backyard while they are cooking burgers on a grill. "Man I guess they're not hungry are they." Bill jumps on top of a car and stands there hoping the dogs can't get up there, however he was dead wrong. They jump right up on top of the car and surround him. "Great. Why me? This is a really bad vacation. First my friends are captured and now this." The Xana symbol leaves their eyes. "I guess Xana gave up on me." Bill's mobile rings. He answers it. "Yes, Jeremie."

"Good your still ok. I activated a tower to stop them. Hurry up and get to your Supercomputer before Xana takes control of them again." Jeremie was getting his program back up to send Bill to Sector 5.

"Great Jeremie. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Bill hangs up and starts his way back to the building with the Supercomputer.

Meanwhile in Sector 5, William and some of Xana's monsters had some guests in the Lyoko Warriors. They were being held in shackles against a wall all next to each other. In the order of which they were captured. Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. Odd kept squirming around and bumping in to Yumi and Ulrich. "Odd will you stop bumping into us. Your getting really annoying." Ulrich started to kick Odd every time he hit him.

"Sorry, but if he didn't shackle us we wouldn't be in this predicament, now would we." Odd makes a mean look on his face.

"_Silence all of you. I have you all right where I want you. You fell right into my trap and you didn't even realize it."_ William walks up directly to them and just smiles.

"Why are you doing this William? This isn't you. Please let us all go and help us defeat Xana." Yumi was trying to reason with him.

"_Xana is my master and I will destroy you and Xana will take over the world."_ William turns his back on his former friends.

Bill had finally gotten back to the building where his Supercomputer was. He ran inside and quickly set up a delayed virtualization. He ran into the scanner and was virtualized in the forest sector. "Ok, Jeremie. Can you hear me?" Bill was waiting for a reply.

"Yes. Here it is. Code Scipio." Jeremie types in the word. Bill is sent into Sector 5.

He starts looking around. "What is this place? I didn't even know it existed."

"I take it that it's your first trip to Sector 5 Bill." Jeremie was trying to figure out where their friends exactly were in Sector 5 while Jim looked on.

"Bill's on Lyoko. Can he stop this Xana?" Jim was looking at the computer screen even though he couldn't understand what it said.

"Yes, Jim. I don't know if he can do it by himself though." Jeremie brings up a program that he had been working on. "Here you go Bill. I made you a little present. Virtualization." A motorcycle appears in front of Bill. It had two wheels instead of one like Ulrich's Overbike. Bill looks at it.

"Did you make this for me? If so thanks. I've always wanted a motorcycle and now I can" Bill jumps on the motorcycle. He starts heading deep into Sector 5 to look for his friends and save them. "Let's go Xana. Bring me everything you got." he revs up the engine and floors it.

William senses something and sends some Creepers to deal with it. "_Looks like we have an uninvited guest to attend to." _He turns over to look at the Lyoko Warriors.

Yumi thinking to herself "Bill has come for us. I knew he wouldn't let us down. I just hope he can win."

Bill runs into the Creepers and starts firing lasers that Jeremie built into his motorcycle. Taking down one Creeper at a time. Bill busts his way into where the everyone else is, hits William with his motorcycle and jumps off pulling his sword out and destroying the shackles off his friends in one motion. They all run away from the wall and get ready to fight Xana and William. Bill turns to his friends "There's an activated tower, go and deactivate it. I'll handle William." his friends start to head out to where Jeremie can send them out of Sector 5 and to where the tower is activated in the Ice sector.

William gets back up on his feet and looks at Bill. "_You do know that this was all a setup, don't you?" _William's sword appears in his hand.

"I kind of figured it after you had the dogs chase after me." Bill starts to smirk.

"_Dogs? I didn't send any dogs after you. Maybe it was. No, they wouldn't do that without letting me know."_ William started to look confused about this. If he didn't know about the dogs then who sent them.

Bill charges at William with his sword and gets caught by William's sword. The two start fighting each other.

The others get to the Ice sector and head for the tower, so Aelita can deactivate it. They run into a little problem when Boxes and some Kankrelats show up to guard the tower from being deactivated. "Aelita take cover. We'll handle this." Yumi pulls out her fans, Odd aims his arm and Ulrich takes out his sabers.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a dozen lasers at the Boxes hoping to destroy them, but only gets two of them.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three and hits three Kankrelats "Impact!" Ulrich jumps away before they explode.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans destroying the remaining monsters. "That was easy."

'Not so fast guys. There's more monsters heading your way." Jeremie picked up a huge army heading towards them.

Bill and William are standing face to face with each other. William had the upper hand against Bill "_You know you can't win. Your emotions will get the best of you." _William stands there staring at Bill.

Bill then sees a shadow of a person standing in a doorway apart of Sector 5. The shadow walks out revealing to look like a knight. There was a spear in his hand. Bill looked at this person and realized who it was. "Rob, is that you?" The person looked at Bill and smiled at him. William takes this opportunity to attack Bill.

"_I've had enough of the family reunion. I'm going to end it right here and now!" _Before William can hit Bill with his sword Rob jumps in the way and blocks him with his spear and kicks William in the gut knocking him down.

"Hey, _Bill."_ Rob turned to Bill as his voice changed to a Xana possessed voice and a Xana symbol appears on his chest.

"Rob, no not again. Why do you continue to be a prisoner of Xana?" Bill put his sword up to defend himself.

"_It's over. Rob does not exist. I am Xana!" _He started laughing at Bill when Bill decides it's time to fight back. He takes his sword and slices right through the Xana possessed Rob and destroys him.

"Take that, Xana." Bill turns to William and waits for him to get up on his feet again.

William gets to his feet with a smile on his face. "_You really thought that Rob was still alive didn't you. That's pathetic. Even you know he fell into the digital sea and can never return. I just made a copy to distract you and release some of your anger that you have inside yourself."_

"Your cruel. You monster. I'll never forgive you for this." Bill charges at William and stabs him in the chest making him explode.

Jim and Jeremie look on in disbelief that Bill may have just killed William Dunbar on Lyoko. Jim turns to Jeremie as Jeremie turns to Jim. "Bill just killed William. Now I'll never be able to bring him back."

"What do we do now?" Jim didn't know what they would do.

"We wait for Aelita to deactivate the tower." Jeremie brings up the Ice sector on the map.

"Tower Deactivated!" Aelita had deactivated the tower and watched the screens fall down around her.

"Return to the Past now!" Jeremie had started the process looking at Jim. "See you, Jim. It was nice to have you in the group.

Jim looks puzzled. "What do you mean?" Before Jeremie could answer the return trip engulfed everything and sent them back in time to before Aelita was captured.

"Wow, Jeremie. That motorcycle you made Bill is really cool. It saved us andI have you to thank." Aelita kisses Jeremie on the cheek.

"Well it wasn't just me Aelita. You have Bill to thank, too. Jeremie started to blush.

Outside of Kadic Academy Odd, Ulrich and Yumi were sitting around talking, but Yumi was thinking about Bill saving them. "He took off vacation just to save us. I wonder if he has feelings for me or did he do it for us being his friends?"

**A/N: The group is back. Why is Xana so determined to get Bill? And is William really gone?**

**Here's a little preview of the next update called Christmas Chaos.**

**The gang has gone home for the holidays. Colleen has gone to Bill's, Aelita is staying with Yumi. Odd decided he didn't want to go home and is staying with his best friend Ulrich. But when Bill has a gathering at his house he gets a special visitor and has to call on not only his friends the Lyoko Warriors to help, but some of his old friends and family to stop Xana's evil plan. Can this huge group of kids put an end to Xana's evil.?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Christmas Chaos

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I created for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 11 Christmas Chaos

It is time for the holidays and the Lyoko Warriors have gone home. Aelita was allowed to stay at Yumi's, Odd is crashing at Ulrich's house, Jeremie is at his house and Colleen has gone to the United States to be with Bill. The group kept in contact with each other by calling each other on their mobiles. Bill was actually starting his second week of vacation because he had left Kadic early to spend time with his family. Bill and Colleen decided that they should hang out with some old friends of theirs that they use to go to school with before they went to Kadic Academy. They were going to meet at the local mall near Bill's house and hang out for a few hours.

"Bill, we haven't seen them in awhile. Do you think they will still like us?" Colleen thought that their friends would move on an only hangout because they hadn't seen each other in awhile.

"Just because we haven't seen them in awhile doesn't mean they won't like us." Bill put his arm around Colleen and kissed her.

"Hey, you guys are still together. I though you would of broken up already." A tall guy with a green shirt and jeans. It was Mike walking up to Bill and Colleen.

"She can't get away from me. I guess she can't resist me. But hey, how have you been buddy?" Bill hugged his best friend. They have been friends since Bill was in 4th grade and have been ever since.

"I have been great. It's been a few years. You still fighting that virus thing on Lyoko?" Mike wanted to know if his friend had given up or if he was still involved.

"Actually, I um… how do I put this? At the school I go to there are kids that I have become friends with that help me fight Xana. Maybe you could meet them sometime." Bill still had his arm around Colleen and smiled at his friend.

"Cool. I would love to come visit that school you go to for a little sometime." Mike turned around and saw that the rest of their friends had showed up.

There was their friends Shaun, Kyle, Julie and Jess walking up to them. Julie was wearing a tank top and jeans today. Kyle had a sweatshirt on and a pair of shorts in the middle of winter. And Shaun was wearing a jacket and jeans.

"Hey, Bill. The old loser actually showed up somewhere. Every other time we invited you somewhere, you never showed up." Shaun stuck his hand out and Bill shook it.

"It's been a long time. I haven't seen you in about 3 years. How have you been?" Kyle was being his usual self with a lighter in his hand because he loved fire.

"I've been great. Colleen and I have made friends at Kadic Academy and we hang around with them everyday there. Julie met them and went out with my friend Odd one day." Bill pulled his arm from around Colleen.

Jess came up and hugged Bill. "I miss you. You were always so nice to every one." she backed away to see his face.

"And I always will be nice to everyone." Bill smiled at all his friends.

"Where's Will at couldn't he come and meet us here?" Mike wanted to know where their other friend was.

"I called him and he said that he couldn't make it." After Bill had said this everyone knid of had a sad look on their face.

Meanwhile at Jeremie's house he was on his computer and had picked up an activated tower. He was trying to find out which sector it was in so he could tell his friends. Jeremie thought to himself "Who could Xana be targeting we're all on vacation? Who could he possibly want?" He continued to search and found out that the activated tower was in the desert sector. "I have to call Aelita first to let her get to the factory." Jermie picked up his mobile and called up Aelita. "Hey, Aelita. There's an activated tower in the desert sector and you need to get there and deactivate it."

"Ok, Jeremie. I'll get Yumi and head over to the factory and we'll call Odd and Ulrich." Aelita hung up and went to tell Yumi who was in her room laying on her bed. "Yumi, Xana has launched an attack and we need to get to the factory to deactivate it."

"Doesn't Xana ever give up?" I'll call Ulrich and let him and Odd know about the situation. Should we call Bill and let him know?" Yumi wanted to know if they should let everyone know.

"Sure call him. We could use all the help we can get." Aelita started to head out the door followed by Yumi, who was calling Ulrich.

"Hey Ulrich. Guess what's happening?" Yumi wanted to get Ulrich pumped up for a fight with Xana.

"Oh, great. A Xana attack. That sound like fun. Let me go tell Odd and we'll meet you at the factory. Ulrich hung up from Yumi and went to tell Odd that Xana was attacking. "Hey, Odd guess what? Ulrich was trying to say it with a straight face.

"Let me guess, something is either possessed and attacking someone and we have to go deactivate a tower or Xana is trying to kill everybody." Odd jumped up and started to run with Ulrich.

Twenty minutes later they all met at the factory except Jeremie who couldn't because he was too far away. Yumi was getting her mobile out to call Bill and fill him in on what's going on. She dialed his number and called him.

Bill and his friends had gotten to his house and were getting ready to go in and chill because it was too cold outside when Bill's mobile rang and he answered it. "Hey, Yumi. What's going on?"

"It's Xana. He's launched an attack and we don't know what it is yet, but we could use you help." Yumi sounded worried. She was afraid they could all get captured again.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. See you in a few." Bill hung up and looked at his friends. "I have a problem.

Colleen looked at him. "Xana's attacking isn't he?"

"Yup. And they need my help to deactivate the tower." Bill was sorry he had to leave his friends so quickly when they just started hanging out a little bit ago.

"Why don't we come with you? Maybe we can help you and your friends." Mike gave the idea and everyone shook their head yeah meaning that they wanted to help.

"Ok follow me." Bill started towards his Supercomputer and his friends followed him.

Before they got to the Supercomputer they ran into a problem. William appears in front of them. Bill looks astonished to see him alive after their last battle on Lyoko in which William exploded. "I thought that I destroyed you in our fight on Lyoko."

William looked at him with a smirk "_I was just injured slightly and you will never beat me again. Xana won't let me be destroyed."_

At the factory Aelita was setting up to send Yumi, Ulrich and Odd to Lyoko. The three each get into a scanner. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization." The three land in the desert sector and wait for Aelita to get there. Aelita appears in front of them. "Where's the tower Aelita?" Odd was looking around because he didn't know where to begin.

"I'm not exactly sure where but it's not too far." Aelita forgot the exact location of the tower.

Back in the woods William and Bill were still chatting. "_You will never defeat Xana and now your just bringing more people for Xana to fight." _William runs for the Supercomputer to go back to Lyoko.

Everyone proceeds to follow him and try to catch up to him. They get into the building with the Supercomputer and don't see William because he had already virtualized himself back on Lyoko. Bill set up his own virtualization for his friends since they were going with him. Colleen was staying to work on the Supercomputer and tell them where they were going. Mike, Kyle and Jess got in the scanners first. "Transfer, Mike. Transfer, Kyle. Transfer, Jess. Scanner, Mike. Scanner, Kyle. Scanner, Jess. Virtualization." They landed a little farther away from where the real Lyoko Warriors were. Mike looked like a large human bat and had wings so he could fly. Kyle was all black with orange and blue flame designs on his legs. And Jess looked like a princess with a tiara on her head. Colleen then went to virtualize Bill, Shaun and Julie as they got in the scanners. "Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Shaun. Transfer, Julie. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Shaun. Scanner, Julie. Virtualization." They land with Mike, Jess and Kyle. Julie looked like a pink cat with a tail like Odd had. Shaun looked Blue and had ice for hands. Bill turns to his friends and asks them if they are ready to do this. They all nod and charge looking for the others.

The others however had their hands full with Xana's monsters and William appeared to distract them. There were Kankrelats, Krabs, Boxes, and Hornets attacking the Lyoko Warriors. They were outnumbered and couldn't fight back.

Out of nowhere there is a beam of fire shot at the Hornets and destroys some of them. "Flames of Fire!" These flames were being shot out of Kyle's hands as it was his ability to shoot fire.

Everyone turns to look and sees Bill with a bunch of other people. "Hey Bill. Thanks for bringing some backup with you." Odd started to laugh because Xana was outnumbered now.

"I didn't bring them. They offered to help." Bill pulls his sword out blocking some lasers from monsters in the process.

The ten of them stand in a row and get ready to fire attacks at Xana's monsters and William.

Odd aims his arm "Laser Arrow!" He shoots several arrows.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the monsters.

"Flames of Fire!" Kyle shoots fire out of his hands.

"Bat Beam!" Mike shot beams out of his eyes.

"Tiara Attack!" Jess throws her tiara at the monsters.

"Energy Field!" Aelita gathers energy and shoots it.

"Ice Blast!" Shaun shoots ice at the monsters.

"Energy Arrows!" Julie shoots arrows like Odd, but hers are pure energy.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and got in position.

"Sword Slice!" Bill jumped and attacked.

"Impact!" Ulrich hit three monsters in their eyes. Bill hit a monster with his sword as well. The rest of the group destroyed all the monsters with their respective attacks leaving William by himself. Bill turned to Aelita. "Go deactivate the tower all of us will handle him."

Aelita runs to the tower. William gets a disgusted look on his face. "_I will get you next time Lyoko Warriors. You won't survive my raff." _William disappears from Lyoko.

"Tower Deactivated!" The screens fall down around Aelita, then she leaves the tower and goes to see her friends.

"Guys, these are my old friends." Bill started to introduce everyone.

After everyone got to know everyone's name they sat down and started to chat about some of things that Bill used to do before he became a Lyoko Warrior. Afer hours of getting to know each other. Everyone went back to Earth and continued to enjoy their vacation hoping Xana wouldn't attack for the rest of it.

**A/N: Will Bill's friends return and possibly become a normal part of the group or was this a one time only deal? Also which character are you interested in seeing more of in the future. I'm interested in knowing what you think.**

**Also I would like at least two reviews before I put the next chapter up. So Please Review and tell me what you think. Anything including flames are welcome.**


	15. Back On Track

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 12 Back On Track

The holidays are over and everyone has returned to Kadic Academy just two days before school continues. The gang had met up outside after they were do unpacking their things. Bill was sitting with Colleen on his lap. Ulrich was next to Yumi even though she would of preferred to be sitting on Bill's lap instead. Odd was by himself and Jeremie and Aelita were next to each other.

"That was an interesting break, we got to meet some of your old friends Bill from the United States. And you even brought Julie with you." Odd was actually excited to see Julie on Lyoko because after the day he went out with her and his friends that's all he thought about.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to bring them, but they wouldn't let me go by myself and they wanted to help." Bill was happy that his old friends got to meet his new friends.

"You old friends seem kind of nice. I enjoyed meeting them." Aelita did enjoy being around so many friendly people on Lyoko so she could deactivate the tower.

"I like the one that can shoot fire from his hands. He was really cool." Odd jumped up and started jumping around like he was shooting fire out of his hands.

"His name is Kyle. He's a pyro. Mike and him got me to set myself on fire one night. Everyone else tried to talk me out of it." Bill started laughing because he remembered the good old times when Mike and Kyle talked him into doing certain things that he normally wouldn't do.

"That sounds horrible. Did it hurt?" Yumi was concerned for Bill because she loved him and he knew it.

"Only after a few minutes, but by then I got it put out." Bill smiled at Yumi when no one else was looking at him.

Jeremie however noticed something in Bill's eyes, but he didn't know what it was. It was like an "R" mixed with a "B" in one shape. He was confused because it wasn't a Xana symbol, so what was it? Jeremie thinking quickly asked "I wonder if Xana will attack today?"

"I hope not. I have important plans for today." Bill took the smile off his face and started to look mad.

"I have to go home and help my parents with some stuff around the house." Yumi said bye to everyone and headed for home. The rest of the group went their separate ways for a little as well. Jeremie was trying to be slick and followed Bill close behind to see what he was up too. Bill went into his room and closed the door so no one could see him. He started pacing around his room waiting and talking to himself.

"This will work perfectly. There is nothing that they can do to stop me and my plans. The mixed "R" and "B" symbol started to glow in his eyes. Jeremie walked in and confronted him.

"Bill stop whatever it is that you are doing. I won't let you accomplish it with Xana's help." Jeremie was shaking because he could feel the energy erupting from Bill.

"Xana? Ha! Xana is weak compared to me. I could destroy Xana by myself. And you, you won't be able to stop me from accomplishing my plans." Bill put his hand up and started to charge it like Xana would do when it possesses people.

"I knew I didn't trust you when I first met you. Your truly evil aren't you." Jeremie started backing up to run out of the room.

"You can't run from me Jeremie." Bill blasts the energy knocking out Jeremie on the floor of his room.

Bill decided it was time to begin his plans and headed for Colleen's room to see her. He knocked on the door and she answered "Bill what are you doing here? I thought that you had important plans today that you were going to take care of." She started to back up as she saw the symbol in his eyes.

"I am taking care of my plans. My plans to get rid of Xana. Starting with the one who got everyone captured by William on Lyoko. You!" The symbol got even darker in his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Colleen's face turned to scared.

"I've always known that you were working for Xana, however I have an even greater boss that Xana. And now I'm going to send you to the digital sea. Where you will never be heard from again." Bill starts laughing, grabs Colleen and starts his way to the factory.

Odd and Ulrich were in their rooms and heard screaming coming from the hallway. They decided to run out, but didn't see anything so they went to Bill's room to see if he had seen anything and find Jeremie laid out on the floor. They try to wake him up, but can't. they think that Xana has launched an attack and call Aelita and have her meet them at the factory. Ulrich calls Yumi and leaves her a message. "Yumi, when you get this meet us at the factory. We think that Xana has launched an attack and we may need your help." Ulrich hung up and continued to carry Jeremie with him and Odd to the factory.

Bill had got Colleen to the factory and started a delayed virtualization process. He takes her down and throws her into a scanner and runs into one himself before it closes and lands on Lyoko in the forest sector. "This is the last time you will be able to walk on Lyoko." Bill picks his hand up and uses a special energy like William has to pick Colleen up and start his way to the digital sea.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie meet Aelita at the factory and head down to the Control Room. They sit Jeremie down on the floor and check the Supercomputer to see what's going on. They see that Bill has Colleen on Lyoko and is about to throw her into the digital sea. "We have to get to Lyoko and stop Xana before it's too late." Odd knew something was up about Bill and this just confirmed it.

"Well that would be nice, but however I don't think that Xana has launched an attack because there's no activated tower on Lyoko." Aelita thought that maybe Xana had figured out a way that would make it to where they don't know it's attacking.

"Let's get down there now anyway." Ulrich led Odd down to the scanner room.

They both get in a scanner. Aelita sets up a transfer. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization." She sends them to the forest sector.

Bill was just inches away from throwing Colleen into the digital sea when he heard voices. "Stop right there Xana!" Odd and Ulrich yelled it at the same time.

Bill turned to look at them. "I'm not Xana. I'm someone else and you can't stop. And if you were smart you wouldn't stop me."

Ulrich jumped at Bill with his sabers and Bill turned around and caught him with his sword. "Bill snap out of it. We're your friends we don't want to hurt you." Ulrich was trying to overpower Bill, but couldn't.

"You have no clue what's going on, do you?" Bill was mad because he was interrupted by Ulrich and Odd.

"Actually we do. Laser Arrow!" Odd shoots a few lasers knocking Bill down.

"Now Bill. Tell us what's going on and if your not Xana, then who are you?" Ulrich was in a hurry to find out what was going on so they could finish it.

"I can not tell you that because it is none of your business, but I'm not your ally either. I'm just here to help get rid of Xana. Now leave me alone." Bill turns back around to Colleen.

Jeremie wakes up in the factory "What's going on Aelita?" Jeremie had been knocked out by Bill and didn't know what was happening.

"Bill is possessed by someone and is trying to throw Colleen into the digital sea." Aelita had been looking at the Supercomputer and saw that Xana had activated a tower. "Jeremie you have to send me to Lyoko. Xana has launched an attack."

Aelita heads down to the scanner room and enters a scanner. Jeremie sets up a virtualization. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Aelita joins Odd, Ulrich, Bill and Colleen in the forest sector.

"Aelita, what are you doing here?" Odd looked over to Aelita.

"Xana has launched an attack. We need to deactivate the tower in this sector." Aelita looked at Bill, who had the mixed "R" "B" on his forehead and chest.

"That's just great. The three of you ruined my plans to get rid of her. Everyone stand back I'll take care of Xana." Bill got his sword ready for battle just as William showed up. "Hello, William. So we finally meet at last." Bill points his sword at his enemy.

"_You, but how did you escape? Not that it matters because Xana will rule. You are a mere statue in my way." _William takes his sword out ready to battle Bill possessed by some crazy person who won't reveal himself.

Ulrich and Odd take this opportunity to take Colleen to a safe part of Lyoko namely the tower that Aelita has to deactivate. Jeremie materializes Colleen back on to Earth and she joins him up in the Control Room. Aelita waits outside to see what William is doing.

William and Bill continue to fight each other with their swords. Bill has the upper hand on William who continues to swear that he won't be defeated again.

"_You may have a way of fighting me, but now that they know your not on their side they will begin to question your loyalty. Join us and together we can dominate the world." _William starts an evil laugh at the possessed Bill.

"Interesting dilemma William. I'll think about it and let you know later, but for now I will kill you and be done with you once and for all. Xana will never be able to bring you back and then Xana will be next." Bill laughs at William prompting him to start to back up away from Bill.

"_You have corrupted his mind. You have made him pure evil and there's nothing that can stop him. You're a monster!" _William put his sword away.

"I not only corrupted his mind, but yours as well. I have the power to control as many people as I desire. And now I control the two most important people involved in this war. There is nothing that can stop me." Bill starts to laugh even harder.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd shoots arrows at William devirtualizing him. "I'm getting tired of you two maniacs laughing at each other.

Bill walks over to Odd and Ulrich after Aelita had entered the tower to deactivate it. Odd and Ulrich had their guard up because they didn't know who they were talking to, but noticed that the mixed "R" "B" was gone. "Are you Bill again?" Odd was worried that they still had Xana to worry about.

"Yes, Odd. But I don't regret what I was trying to do as someone who was possessed. And I don't expect you to forgive me either." Bill got rid of his sword.

"Tower Deactivated!" Aelita had just deactivated the tower and was ready to go back to Earth.

After everyone was back on Earth, they decided to talk to Bill and ask why he was being possessed. Jeremie started off the question and answer session. "What or who was possessing you Bill?"

"That's a very good question. I think it was Xana, but I could still feel my thoughts and I remember everything that I did while I was possessed, so it can't be Xana." Bill was puzzled as to why as well.

"Do you plan on throwing anybody onto the digital sea any time soon?" Odd wasn't very happy, even if what the person possessing Bill was true no girl should be thrown into the digital sea.

"If I have to. If it's the only way to break free from being possessed, then I will." Bill got up and walked out of the factory.

"Jeremie, he's definitely not apart of the group anymore." Ulrich was completely upset that their best friend was secretly evil and wouldn't give it up.

"Let's try to stay away from him." Jeremie looked mad and suspicious about something that Bill was hiding.

**A/N: Who was possessing Bill? Is Bill officially kicked out or are they only going to call him if necessary. And what will Yumi do when she finds this out? Will Xana's secret master be revealed and who is it?**

**I know that I said I would like at least two reviews before I put this one up but hey this is possibly the most revealing update I've done yet. So Please Review and tell me what you think. You have just read possibly the biggest twist in this story. And I want to know what you have to say about it.**


	16. Truth Be Told

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own characters that I made up for this story and if you have been reading this long you know who they are.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 13 Truth Be Told

It has been about a week since Bill revealed that he is possessed by someone, but he won't say who it is. Everyone except Yumi have stayed away from him. Today Bill was sitting by himself after school in his room thinking about not being with his friends and his girlfriend.

"I can't believe that he did that at the worst possible time. But then again he's always had bad timing when it comes to me. One day I will get him back for this and then he will be sorry." Bill clinched his fist closed out of anger. Suddenly he heard a voice inside his head.

"_You know darn well what I was trying to do and you still refuse to let me do it. You've become weak and feeble. Xana will eventually conquer you and possess you like he has done to William, but your friends won't be able to save you." _The voice starts to laugh at Bill.

"You are Xana, so if your going to take over me why don't you?" Bill was confused because he knew who this was and knew that he had become Xana.

"_I'm not the one that's going to take over you. I'm going to get back my body and then the real Xana that's controlling me will take you over and then the world. The Lyoko Warriors will be gone forever." _ There was dead silence in the room, Bill was afraid to do anything and this evil voice could possess him at any time and make him do anything that he wanted him to do.

"Rob! You'll never accomplish your plans. Look I know that your mad that we let you fall into the digital sea, but I promise you that I one way or another will bring you back. Give me some time and I'll ask Jeremie to find a way to bring you back from the digital sea. There's no need to try to kill all of us if you need us to get you out of there. You've been stuck on Lyoko for a long time. I promise…" Rob interrupted Bill.

"_You promise what? You promise that you'll get me released from Lyoko and bring me back to Earth. Here's question for you. How are you going to explain what has happened to me that I've been gone all this time and never bothered to call and tell everyone where I've gone." _The tone in Rob's voice got meaner.

"I'll think of something. We'll worry about it when we get you free. Just please don't do anything that will get me kicked out of the group and I promise that you will be free by the end of the school year." Bill made a promise even though he was unsure if he could keep it.

"_Very well. It's January right now. You have until June to get me out of here or I will stop at nothing to destroy you and your friends with Xana's help." _Rob's voice vanished from Bill's mind and Bill was getting ready to go ask Jeremie if he could start working on a way to get Rob back, when Yumi showed up.

"Hey, Bill. I came by to see if you were going to at least tell me what has been wrong with you lately since everyone else refuses to talk to you." Yumi had a smile on her face hoping Bill would finally open up to her.

"Yumi I.. I have a real problem that I need to take care of. If I tell you what's really going on, you have to promise not to tell anybody and if I find out that you did I will never speak to you again." Bill was getting serious. He couldn't just keep this to himself anymore, he had to tell someone.

"I promise. I will never tell anyone because well you know. I promise I won't tell anyone that either." Yumi sat down next to Bill on his bed and waited for him to start talking. "Well, what is it that you have to say?"

"Okay, the others filled you in on how I was possessed and was trying to throw Colleen into the digital sea, right?" Bill watched as she nodded in agreement. " Well the person who was controlling me was Rob."

Yumi looked at Bill in disbelief. "Your cousin and fell into the digital sea a few years ago." Yumi was shocked she thought that if you fell into the digital sea you were gone for good.

"Yes. He has been inside my mind for about a year. Right after my first trip to Lyoko here at Kadic Academy." Bill waited for Yumi to say that he was joking about this and she would never talk to him again like everyone else.

"What does he want from you?" Yumi was now more serious then ever, she believed everything that Bill had said so far.

"Well, um, he.. he wants us dead. An… and he wants his body back so he can live on Earth again." Bill was shaking because he knew that there was no way to bring him back, but he didn't want to tell Rob that for fear that they would be killed one by one.

"Maybe Jeremie can bring him back with one of his programs or maybe with one of Franz Hopper's." Yumi was trying to cheer Bill up from his somber mood.

"Who's Franz Hopper?" Bill had never heard them mention a Franz Hopper and was curious as to who he was.

"He's Aelita's father. He is probably the only person in the world that Xana is afraid of." Yumi put her arm around Bill and hugged him trying to make him feel better.

"There is a problem though." Bill didn't want to worry Yumi, but had no choice but to tell her because she deserved to know.

"What's that?" Yumi had a worried look on her face.

"I made a deal with him saying that if we couldn't get him free by the end of the school year, he could do whatever he wanted." Bill turned away from Yumi thinking that she was going to hit him.

"That's okay. If we have Jeremie and Aelita working on it then we should have something by at least the end of March." Yumi took her arm off Bill and went towards the door. "Let's go ask Jeremie if he can do it for you." Yumi waited for Bill to get up and follow her.

" Right. It's always worth a try." Bill followed Yumi right out the door.

Jeremie, Aelita and Odd were in Jeremie's room thinking about how to attack Xana next, instead of waiting for Xana to attack them.

"I'm almost done reconfiguring my program to get William back and possibly get whoever is inside of Bill out of him for good." Jeremie was typing away at his computer hoping to get it done by the end of the day.

"I still don't know why Bill wouldn't regret trying to throw Colleen into the digital sea. He knows what will happen." Aelita was as confused as anyone because she knew exactly what would happen. She had had a couple of close calls before and she didn't want anybody to fall in there even if William did she would be happy about it and William was their enemy.

"Maybe he just went off the deep end and can't control himself anymore or maybe he needs time away from the group." Odd was Bill's best friend at Kadic and he didn't want Bill to have time away from the group, but if it would help him feel better then he would stay away from Bill for a few weeks.

"I hope it's just that he needs time away from the group because I don't want to lose him to Xana or anybody. He may have some issues, but he's still apart of the group and has been a big help against Xana." Jeremie was a good friend to Bill too, but not as good as Odd or Ulrich were and he liked the fact that Bill had been very valuable to them because he may know some information about the Supercomputer that Jeremie and Aelita didn't know yet.

Yumi and Bill knock on the door to Jeremie's room and enter. Everyone stares at Bill just for showing up. "Look who it is, what are you doing here?" Odd was sickened just to see Bill.

Yumi and Bill ignored Odd and turned their attention to Jeremie and Aelita. "We have a big emergency on our hands and we have until June to get it done or all of us will most likely be dead."

This caught Jeremie's attention and didn't bother to look when the Super scan picked up an activated tower on Lyoko. "What's the dire emergency that we may die over?"

"Okay, I've finally decided to come clean. Rob is the one who was possessing me and well if we don't get his body back to Earth, he's going to kill you and take over me to destroy the world with Xana." Bill was out of breath from saying all that and noticed that Super scan had picked up an activated tower on Lyoko in the Mountain sector. "Jeremie, don't you want to check that?" Bill pointed to Jeremie's computer.

Jeremie turned around to look at it and realized Xana had launched an attack. Jeremie looked back at Bill and smiled. "Thanks. We will take care of Xana now and worry about our life or death situation later. To the factory." They headed out the door as Yumi tried to call Ulrich and let him know that Xana launched an attack only to discover something horrible and shocking. Xana had possessed Ulrich somehow.

"Hello, Yumi. Ulrich's not home right now, but you'll get to see him on Lyoko in a little bit." Xana possessed Ulrich starting laughing as Yumi hung up the phone.

"Xana has somehow possessed Ulrich, we need to hurry up and deactivate the tower. Ulrich will be on Lyoko because I heard the elevator in the background." Yumi was trying to keep up with her friends as they got to the sewer entrance.

Xana possessed Ulrich was setting up a delayed virtualization and heads down to the scanners and gets virtualized onto Lyoko and waits for the others to arrive. "Monsters!" Several Hornets and Tarantulas appear and surround Xana's slave.

The others drop Jeremie off in the Control Room and head down to the scanners to fight Xana, free Ulrich and deactivate the tower. Odd, Yumi and Bill enter into the scanners first. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." They land in the mountain sector and wait for Aelita whos joins them after she enters the scanner. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." she lands right next to them.

"Where's the welcoming committee?" Odd looks around and sees absolutely nothing in there way.

"Jeremie, where's the tower at?" Aelita could feel pulsations, but didn't know where they were coming from.

Jeremie brings up the map on the Supercomputer and sees where the tower is. "It's about North from you, but be careful it's surrounded by monsters and Ulrich. I'll send you your vehicles. Virtualization!" the Overboard, Overwing and Bill's new Motorcycle or Billcycle as he liked to call it all appear in front of them. They ride their vehicles to where they see the tower that has been activated.

Odd points at the Tarantulas. "Look, they do love us here. Our fan club has arrived." Odd immediately gets shot off the Overboard and falls on the ground.

"Odd watch out that's 40 life points!" Jeremie was keeping score watching and knew if they lost Odd, they would be outnumbered even with Bill's help.

"I'm okay. I just need to teach them a lesson. Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several arrows, but they all get blocked by Ulrich. "Darn, blocked, by my own friend."

"I'll take care of him, Odd." Bill pulls out his sword and charges at Ulrich, who blocks him with his sabers.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Your going to try to save the friends that you'll never be able to save after June, because once time has run out you will fail and your friends will be dead."_ Ulrich's eyes were corrupted with the Xana symbol.

"We'll save you Ulrich. I promise." Bill had a determined look on his face.

"_What's with you and promises today, Bill. You know damn well that you can't keep any of them. Especially the one you made to your cousin. He will rot on Lyoko for the rest of his life, which will be an eternity." _Possessed Ulrich starts laughing.

Bill goes to pull his sword back to attack Ulrich again and is stopped by William. William turns to Bill. _"Back off, he's mine." _Bill was shocked to hear this from William he thought that Xana was Xana and William and Ulrich were on the same side.

William starts to battle with Ulrich. Bill continues to watch from a distance trying to figure out what is going on. "Jeremie, do you know what's going on?"

"Sorry I'm as confused as you are. I thought that both of them were with Xana." Jeremie starts working on fixing his program to hopefully bring both William and Ulrich back.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the Hornets hoping to destroy them, but only gets one of them.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fires at one of the Tarantulas and destroys it.

"Aelita head to the tower and deactivate it. The rest of us can handle Xana's monsters." Odd fires several arrows while covering for Aelita as she runs to the tower.

"Sword Slice!" Bill charges and destroys the last remaining Hornet and Tarantula. He turns to Ulrich and William who are still fighting. Ulrich was blocking all of William's attacks with his sabers.

Meanwhile back at Kadic Colleen was sitting in her room when she heard a voice like Bill did. "_Xana has turned against me. You have to help me get rid of them. All of them. We have to think of a plan that won't fail." _

"How can we? Bill knows our secret and knows he has to get rid of me even though I work for Xana and I'm his girlfriend." Colleen is interested in what Rob has to say.

"_Even though he is the only one that can possibly stop us, he will never be able to make a decision and therefore we will step in and destroy everything that he holds near to him. This has only just begun." _Rob's voice laughs.

Back on Lyoko Odd, Yumi and Bill continue to watch William and Ulrich battle each other. "Looks like we have two enemies now and both of them hate each other." Odd was enjoying this, but he didn't know who to help.

"I know exactly who to help and we're going to do it no matter what." Bill started to get serious and clinched his fist.

"Tower deactivated!" Aelita had deactivated the tower and was coming out to see if Ulrich was back to normal.

Ulrich was laid out on the ground with William standing above him. "_Don't mess with Xana!" _William disappeared before their very eyes as Bill helped up Ulrich.

"Are you okay, Ulrich?" Bill was concerned for his friend.

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad that you guys saved me." Ulrich put his sabers away and was waiting for Jeremie to materialize everyone back to Earth.

They join Jeremie back in the Control Room and continue from where they left their conversation. "Okay, so what is this about Rob possessing you?"

"Okay, here goes. I promised Rob if he stopped possessing me, I would have you figure out a way to get him back to Earth again." Bill started to shake again because he was leaving out the most important part.

"I'll see what I can come up with. At least you decided to tell us." Jeremie began working right away.

"Yeah, no more keeping secrets okay." Odd patted Bill on his back even though Bill was taller than him.

"If that's the case, then I have one more thing to tell you." Everyone except Yumi who already knew what he was about to say looked at Bill.

"You only have until June or he is going to kill us all." Bill stared at everyone as the room was dead silence.


	17. Kicked Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. If your reading this you know my characters already.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 14 Kicked Out

The gang was hanging around with Bill again. He finally told them what was going on inside him. Jeremie was working on the program to bring Rob back to Earth. Bill seemed normal to everyone, except himself. He had been having dreams of his friends being killed by him while he was being controlled by Xana. He could get any sleep because he knew that that's what he would be dreaming about.

It was killing him inside, but there was nothing he could do. There were two other people that had something killing them inside too. First Yumi, she may not have loved Ulrich anymore, but her feelings for Bill were just as much as when she loved Ulrich. And second Ulrich, for he loved Yumi still, but couldn't bring himself to tell her especially after Bill told him that she loved someone else. Ulrich was thinking of finally taking his chance at Yumi, but was interrupted on his way to her house when Jeremie called. Ulrich answered. "Yeah Jeremie. I'll be there as soon as I can." Ulrich hung up. "Great of all times, we have to have a meeting now." Ulrich started to head back to Kadic Academy, to Jeremie's room where the meeting was going to take place.

"Okay, everybody that is here. We need to find out which one of them is our true enemy. Xana or Rob?" Jeremie began the meeting without Ulrich or Yumi. He could just fill them in later.

"Well you saw what William did when we were on Lyoko last time. He stepped in between Bill and Rob, who was possessing Ulrich." Odd was trying to make Rob the bad guy, even though Xana had been their enemy longer.

"I don't know what to think. One minute Xana is trying to get rid of us and the next he's helping us. Same goes for Rob, first he's asking for us to get him off of Lyoko and then he's attacking us." Aelita wanted to get rid of Xana, but she also wanted to get Bill's cousin off of Lyoko. She knew what it felt like, but not what it felt like without a body.

"What do you have to say, Bill?" Jeremie turned in his chair and looked over at Bill.

Bill looked like he was a loss for words. "I don't know what to do. I…I want to help Rob, but what if he is…" Before Bill could finish his thought he felt something inside his head.

"_You will never defeat Xana without my help. You must not tell them what you think." _ Rob's voice was being heard throughout Bill's head.

"What's the matter, Bill?" Aelita put her hand on Bill's shoulder, while he had his hands on his head holding it.

"Get out of my head!" Bill pushes Aelita into a nearby wall by accident.

Jeremie and Odd jump up out of their seats.

""What's wrong with you, Bill?" Jeremie was seeing if Aelita was okay.

Bill stops holding his head after the voices stop. "Ah, yes. It stopped."

"I don't think that there is anything wrong with you Bill. I think you have a personality disorder." Odd wasn't trying to be funny, he really meant it.

"You're a monster, Bill. I never want to see you again. I don't trust you anymore." Aelita was crying, she had hurt her head when she got knocked into the wall.

" Bill that's it. Your officially out of the group. We never want to see you again." Jeremie points to the door, signaling Bill to leave.

Bill walks out despite him not knowing why they wouldn't believe him. Ulrich and Yumi, who caught up to each other on the way to Kadic as Ulrich was going to talk to Yumi at her house, but Jeremie called and said that they were having a meeting see Bill walking out of Jeremie's.

"Ulrich stops him. "Don't tell me that the meeting is over already because if I just walked all the way back here for nothing, I'm going to be really pissed off."

"Ulrich, don't bother me right now. I just got kicked out of the group." Bill walks away from Ulrich and Yumi.

"Why do you think he got kicked out, Ulrich?" Yumi didn't like the fact that Bill got kicked out because she loved him.

"Let's go find out." Ulrich and Yumi run to Jeremie's room.

When they get there they see Odd and Jeremie helping Aelita up off the floor.

"What happened?" Ulrich saw that Aelita was holding her head and was curious as to why.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Bill had another so called voice in his head again and when Aelita went to fee what was wrong…" Odd was interrupted by Jeremie, who finished Odd's sentence.

"And Bill hit her and pushed her into a wall. So we decided that we need to kick him out." Jeremie wasn't happy about it, but it was the only way to get him to stop making up these so called attacks in his mind. He has them way too much." Jeremie was attending to Aelita's head.

Bill had gotten outside and sat down on the ground where no one could see him. "I can't believe this. They don't believe I have these attacks. But they don't believe I have these attacks. But then again they do happen frequently." Bill turned around and saw William standing against the wall. "What are you doing here, William?"

William smiled at his enemy. _"You can't be trusted by your friends anymore, can you?"_

Bill nodded. "Rob talks in my head too much and gives me these random attacks. Everyone got tired of hearing them all the time, so they kicked me out."

"_Wouldn't you like to have revenge. I can help you." _William was smiling in his head. He knew Bill was weak at this point.

"They, They are my friends. Even if they don't want me near them. I can't turn on them like this." Bill was trying not to give in.

"_But if you do, you can help them get rid of Xana." _William was trying to trick him.

"Get rid of Xana. That's the perfect way to get their friendship back. Thanks William." Bill jumped up. He was willing to do anything to get his friendship with his friends back to normal.

"_Don't thank me, Bill. Thank Xana himself." _William put his hand out and possessed Bill putting a Xana symbol on his head.

"Yes. Thank Xana. All hail Xana!" Bill put his fist into the air and marched on to meet his friends.

Back in Jeremie's room the others have decided that Rob was the real enemy for the time being. Rob was chosen as the primary enemy because if Bill was telling the truth about the mind attacks, with Rob gone they would stop. Bill barges into the room staring at Jeremie. "You. I hate your guts. You tell me that you never want to see me again. That's okay that can be arranged." Bill walks over to Jeremie, but Odd and Ulrich step in front of him.

"Let's take this outside Bill. We didn't want to do this, but you are giving us no choice." Ulrich and Odd have Bill follow them outside.

Jeremie looks at his Super scan and sees that a tower has been activated in the Desert sector and the Ice sector. "Yumi, you and Aelita have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the towers. I think that Bill is possessed by Xana."

"I can not protect Aelita on her way to the towers alone. I'm going to need help. Let's go ask Colleen if she will help us." Yumi knew that they would be outnumbered without Ulrich, Odd and Bill, but Bill was possessed by Xana, so they were down a member anyway.

"Sure, you can use all the help you can get." Jeremie was already on his way out of the room and being followed to the factory by Yumi and Aelita.

Yumi called Colleen on her mobile. "Yeah, Colleen. Meet us at the factory we need your help deactivating a few towers." Colleen agreed to Yumi and hung up heading to the factory as well.

Odd and Ulrich get Bill outside. "Okay Bill. We didn't want to resort to this, but here goes." Odd runs at Bill and gets punched in the jaw.

"What's wrong Odd. Didn't that tickle." Bill was smirking. He had never had so much fun being evil and William had unleashed something that not even he could stop now.

Ulrich saw the Xana symbol in Bill's eyes and knew that Xana had possessed him. "Odd, are you okay?" Ulrich was making sure his friend was okay before he continued to try to fight Bill.

"I think I'll be okay. I'll let you know in a few minutes when I can feel my jaw again." Odd was holding his jaw because it was in so much pain.

"I know that Xana's possessing you Bill. I know you would never do this if you weren't possessed." Ulrich was in a fighting stance ready to attack or dodge any incoming attacks from Bill.

Meanwhile Yumi, Aelita and Jeremie meet Colleen at the factory and leave Jeremie in the Control Room, while the three girls head to the scanner room. The girls each enter one of the scanners. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Colleen. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Colleen. Virtualization." Jeremie sends them to the Desert Sector first to deactivate that tower. Immediately they see an army of monsters blocking the tower, so Aelita can't deactivate it.

"This isn't good. I can't get through to deactivate the tower." Aelita was behind Colleen and Yumi.

"We'll take care of this. That's what we're here for. Hai!" Yumi throws her fans hitting a few Krabs that were blocking the way.

"Arrow Fire!" Colleen shoots her flaming arrow from her bow at the Hornets that had surrounded them. "That should take care of some of them." The arrows had destroyed about four Hornets.

Ulrich had charged at Bill and got kicked right in the gut, followed by a punch in the face. "How do you like that Ulrich? You couldn't beat me in a sparring match and you can't beat me now. Face it. Yumi will never love a kid like you. A loser. She could only love a man like me." Bill grabs a nearby pair of scissors that someone had left sitting on the ground and gets ready to use them. "It looks like I get Yumi after all."

Ulrich had saw that Bill was getting ready to stab him with the scissors, but he couldn't move. He was still in pain from getting kicked in the gut. He used what energy he did have to say one final thing because he knew it was the end. "If Yumi for some reason does love you, then if you kill me. She won't love you for being a murderer."

For a few seconds Bill had some sense knocked into him. He thought to himself. "If I kill Ulrich, then both Yumi and Colleen will not love me anymore. They'll hate me for being a murderer."

Odd had gotten back up and tried to attack Bill from behind. Bill caught him before hand and stabbed him in the chest him the scissors. Odd had collapsed on the ground.

"Oddddddddddddd!" Ulrich saw Odd get stabbed by Bill.

On Lyoko Yumi and Colleen had gotten rid of all the monsters in the Desert Sector and were waiting for Aelita to deactivate the tower.

"CODE LYOKO" Aelita had put in the code and deactivated the first tower. She walked back out and joined Yumi and Aelita outside waiting for Jeremie to tell them where the nearest transfer tower was, so they could get to the Ice Sector and deactivate the second tower.

Bill had saw what he had done to Odd and started to snap out of Xana's control. "What have I done. I just stabbed one of my best friends." Bill started to cry for what he had done.

Ulrich took this opportunity to call Jeremie and see what was going on. "Ah, Jeremie. We have a major problem. Odd has been stabbed in the chest with scissors by Bill and I think he's about to die."

"Hold on, Ulrich. There's still another tow.." Jeremie saw that the other tower was deactivated, but didn't know how because Aelita didn't do it. "Ulrich, I'm about to use a return to the past. Just hold on." Jeremie hit the key. "Return to the past now!" the light engulfed everything and saved Odd's life just barely.

Bill was walking outside by himself and saw his friends sitting down waiting for him. They now knew that he accepted to get possessed by Xana and do all the things that he did. He saw Odd. "Are you okay, Odd?" Bill was sorry for what he did to his friend.

"I'll be okay. Thanks for caring." Odd was trying to sound friendly to Bill even though he was still mad.

"Bill. We know that you were possessed by Xana, but even though you voluntarily did it we have no choice but to kick you out of the group. I'm sorry, but there's no other way. We don't know if you'll snap out again or not, but it's for our safety. It doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other from time to time, but we just can't afford to possibly lose one of our members." Jeremie was trying to sound as polite as possible to Bill. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. "And I promise that I'll keep working on a way to get your cousin out of Lyoko."

"Thanks guys for all that you have done for me, but I too feel that I could snap at any moment again as well." Bill waved Goodbye to his friends and walked away.

"Oh, Bill. I forgive you for knocking me into the wall." Aelita felt bad for yelling at Bill earlier and decided to forgive him.

Bill turned around to Aelita and smiled at her. He turned forward and continued to walk.

**A/N: First off I would like to recommend to everyone that you should read and review RaveMasterShinobi's fanfic Code Lyoko: Birth if AIDA. I find it very entertaining and a great read.**

**Secondly Has** **Bill finally gone off the deep end? Will Rob ever get free from Lyoko? And third and finally Will this thing between Yumi, Bill and Ulrich ever be cleared up? The latter will be answered soon. **

**Tell me what you think about the story so far. Tell me the what you think that the ups and downs are and tell me what I could do to make it better. Until next time.**


	18. Still Friends

**I do not own Code Lyoko. **

**Warning: This chapter contains cursing.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 15 Still Friends

It had been two weeks since Bill was kicked out of the Lyoko gang. He still saw Yumi in class and he still sat next to her. Xana had launched multiple attacks against the gang in this time. The last attack that happened was when Xana had possessed a kangaroo and had it attack the school. Bill wasn't allow to help them on Lyoko, but he helped everyone at the school stay safe including Jim, who got beat up by the kangaroo and was remembering his time working for the zoo, in which had kangaroos there.

"You worked at a zoo, Jim?" Bill hadn't heard that story before.

"Yeah, but I rather not talk about it." Jim was on the ground in pain.

---- Lyoko ----

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita had gone to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. The activated tower was in the forest sector. When they got there Xana only had a few monsters guarding it. A few meaning just Hornets surrounding the tower.

"The bug committee. Can't Xana get different monsters or something?" Odd was tired of fighting the same monster all the time as was the rest of the group.

"Odd. Xana isn't strong enough to make stronger monsters. That's why we always have the same routine." Ulrich got tired of seeing the same types of attacks from Xana. It was always possess someone, go to Lyoko, deactivate the tower and return to the past, even when Bill was with them.

"Yeah, I wish he could come up with something a bit different." Yumi didn't mean to encourage Xana, but a little change in attacks wouldn't hurt, would it.

The tower was deactivated by Aelita just as Bill is punched in the head by the kangaroo. A return to the past is used to fix all the damage done by the kangaroo.

---- Real World ----

It was the same day of classes again, but this time when Yumi went to class she didn't see Bill. He was completely missing form class. Yumi's teacher was going through attendance and when Bill didn't answer he asked Yumi where he was.

"Ms. Ishiyama, where is Bill?" The teacher asked because he knew that they were friends.

"I'm not sure." Yumi was confused. Why wasn't Bill in class. She knew something was up.

"Your one of his friends, aren't you?" The teacher was getting angry because he thought that she was lying for him.

"Yes, but I haven't hung around him in a few weeks. Sorry sir." Yumi couldn't think of anything else to say.

The teacher continued on with class afterwards. After class Yumi ran into Jeremie, Ulrich , Odd and Aelita outside. "Have you guys seen Bill anywhere?" Yumi was worried that maybe something had happened during Xana's last attack.

"No, but isn't he in your classes?" Ulrich pointed out that they wouldn't see him because he was older.

"Yeah, but he didn't so up for class." Yumi was hoping that the possessed kangaroo didn't kill him or something.

---- Bill's Room ----

Bill was in his room sitting there by himself when there was a knock at the door. The door opened and Colleen walked in.

"Hey, Colleen. Are you here to yell at me for trying to throw you into the digital sea a few weeks ago?" Bill had his head done. He was still mad about being kicked out of the group because of the way he was acting.

"No. I came to see what you were up to. I heard Yumi was being questioned by one of your teachers about not being in class." Colleen sat down next to him. She had forgiven him for trying to throw her into the digital sea, but she knew deep down that she deserved it for working with Xana freely and getting the others trapped.

"I'm still kind of mad that I can't go to Lyoko and help the others fight Xana. I know that they had a good reason for kicking me out, but maybe they should give me another chance. I can fight Rob for taking over my mind. I just need time to master it." Bill turned away because he was somewhat somber, now that he was actually talking to someone about this.

The others had just gotten to the door and heard him say about giving him a second chance. Jeremie let it process in his head and turned to the others. "Maybe we should surprise him later. Let him reenter our group."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Jeremie?" Odd was still skeptical because Bill did put a pair of scissors in his chest and almost killed him. Everyone just looked at each other.

---- Kadic Academy (Somewhere outside) ---- A few hours later

Yumi had finally seen Bill and asked if she could talk to him alone somewhere. They decided to hide somewhere outside and talk because people could probably hear them inside the dorms. They sat on the ground next to each other. School was over and everyone was either in their room doing their homework or in the cafeteria eating. Yumi decided to get straight to the point and ask Bill what's going on. "Okay, Bill. We all know that something is bothering you and as your friend I want to know what it is." Yumi put her hand on his knee hoping maybe he would give in to her.

"Every since I was kicked out Xana has attacked multiple times and every time so far no one has told me what has happened. Look I know what your going to say and yeah I deserved to get kicked out, but if you knew what I know then you would all forgive me and probably yell at me some more." Bill crossed his arms, he knew that Yumi liked him, but he was going out with Colleen and he along with everyone else knew that Ulrich liked Yumi. He didn't want to upset anyone else more than he already had.

"Bill, if you wanted to know what happened in the Xana attacks all you had to do was ask. I would of told you." Yumi took her hand away from Bill's knee.

"Yeah, but that's not all. I miss going to Lyoko and fighting Xana. It's just not the same as it use to be." Bill starts to get up, he didn't want Yumi to see his soft side. He didn't like it when anyone saw his soft side.

"Wait Bill." Yumi gets up as well and grabs Bill. She kisses him on the lips.

Little did they know that Odd just happened to be strolling by and saw Yumi kiss Bill. His suspicions had become correct as of seeing this, so he decided to say something. "Look at this. I knew that I didn't like you as much as I did when we first became friends Bill. First I find out that you cheated on Colleen before and now I see that you kissing Yumi. What would Ulrich do if he found this out? Maybe I should call him over here." Odd pulls out his cell phone and dials Ulrich's number.

"No, Odd. Don't do it. I'm the one that kissed him." Yumi was crying pleading with Odd not to do it.

Bill looked at Odd and then at Yumi. He started to get angry. "What is this? Another plan so you guys can yell at me even more. I hate all of you. I wish you were never my friends!" Bill stares at Odd.

Ulrich answers his phone. "Yeah, Odd. What is it?"

"I found something very interesting outside. Why don't you come and see it?" Odd wasn't in the mood to play around.

Bill runs off away from Odd and Yumi. He was so mad he couldn't even think anymore.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, Odd." Ulrich hung up the phone.

"Odd, why do you always have to be such an ass?" Yumi was irate at what Odd just did.

---- The Factory----

Bill had gotten to the factory because he figured no one would be there right now. He headed down to the Control Room and went on the Supercomputer. He was looking to see if Xana had awakened yet and found nothing. "This is perfect. They don't want me around then I'll leave for good." He set up a delayed virtualization and climbed down the ladder and went to the scanner room. He got in just as the scanner was getting ready to close and was virtualized in the Mountain Sector. "Stupid friends. All I've tried to do is be nice to them and all they can do is find out more stuff to yell at me about. Friends, who needs them."

---- A nearby France Military base ----

A nearby France military base was getting ready to do some practice runs with their new fighter jets. There was an army of about 1000 soldiers at the base at the current time. It was peaceful in France for the time being until the entire base meant their worst nightmare and it wasn't Xana. Rob had awakened and he was starting his first ever attack. His "R" symbol took over just about every soldier in under a minute. His plan was already in action.

---- Kadic Academy ----

Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremie had meant up with Odd and Yumi outside. Jeremie and Aelita came because Odd said that it was something that they should see.

"What is it, Odd?" Ulrich wasn't in the mood for playing games he was tried especially after sitting through the same class twice in the same day.

"Oh, I just saw Bill kissing Yumi outside here all by themselves." Odd was laughing.

"Is this true, Yumi?" Ulrich had a fist clinched. He was ready to punch something if it was true.

"No Ulrich. I kissed him. He didn't want to kiss me. I could feel it when I kissed him. He knows that you like me and he would never want to betray your friendship with him. Odd just wants to get rid of Bill for some reason." Yumi crossed her arms. She expected Ulrich to be mad at her.

"It's okay Yumi. I know what your thinking and I'm not mad at you. But, you Odd I'm pissed at you. We were thinking about letting Bill back in the group and you go and do this." Ulrich looked like he was about to punch Odd, but Jeremie jumped in front of him.

"Have any of you thought that maybe Xana is trying to get us to fight each other, so we can't stop his next evil plan." Jeremie brought up a good point. Maybe Xana was behind this.

Odd thought about it for a minute and then decided that maybe Xana was somehow behind this. But before Odd could say anything the France military showed up with guns. "Excuse me, are you kids what they call the Lyoko Warriors?" The sergeant asked in a calm voice.

Jeremie decided to answer for the group. "Um, yes we are, but how do you know about Lyoko?"

The sargeant looked at him and smiled. "It's our job to know. Can you take us to the place with the Supercomputer that Franz Hopper created?"

Jeremie didn't see any harm after all they could just use another return to the past and erase anything. "Of course we can."

Everyone looked at Jeremie and said at the same time. "We can?"

Jeremie led everyone towards the factory.

---- The Factory ----

They got down to the Control Room and Jeremie went to the Supercomputer and saw that there was an activate tower in Sector 5. "Guys, can you go down stairs for a second?" Jeremie didn't want to say scanners because he had figured out what was going on and wanted to send his friends to Lyoko. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita went down to the scanners.

"Excuse me. Jeremie, right?" The sargeant was asking what his name was. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just sending my friends to look at something downstairs." Aelita, Yumi and Odd got into the scanners first. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

---- Sector 5 ----

Jeremie managed to send them directly to Sector 5. Aelita looked around. She didn't expect to be sent to Sector 5. "The activated tower is here in Sector 5. I wonder why Xana would activate this tower?" Since there was only one tower in Sector 5 the Lyoko Warriors started towards it.

---- The Factory ----

Ulrich was next into the scanner. "Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization." Jeremie had sent Ulrich to Sector 5 as well.

"Excuse me, Jeremie, but where are your friends?" The sargeant was getting angry because they were sent to Lyoko.

"Well I believe you already know the answer to that Rob." Jeremie turned and smiled at the sergeant.

"_You are very smart Jeremie. However I have outsmarted you. I have all of you right where I want you. I control all of the French military and its new fighter jets that it just created. And a few of the fighter jets are on their way here right now." _The "R" symbol appeared on the sargeant's head.

---- Lyoko ----

"Okay everyone we are almost there." Aelita was leading the group because their were no monsters in sight until they came to an open area of Sector 5.

There were a bunch of monsters that they had never seen before. There was two dinosaurs, a pig with two rocket launchers on its back and about five tanks all with the weird "R" symbol on them.

"So here's my question guys. How do we beat a pig with two rocket launchers on its back and what do we call it?" Ulrich took out both of his sabers even though he didn't know if they would be strong enough to block it.

"I know what we can call it. We can call it the Pig Launcher." Odd was laughing because all he could think about was the rocket launcher on the pigs back shooting out pigs instead of actual rockets.

"Hai!" Yumi was tired of the joking and throw her fans at the dinosaurs. Each fan hitting them not making a dent. "Damn, why can't we hurt these things?" Next Yumi was blasted by one of the tanks being sent back to Earth.

---- Factory ----

Yumi fell out of the scanner and went up to the Control Room, where she found Jeremie laid out of the floor by the sargeant. "What did you do to him?" Yumi was getting in a fighting position.

"_Oh, nothing. He'll be fine for the next fifteen minutes until the fighter jets arrive and destroy this place." _The sargeant who was possessed by Rob started laughing at Yumi.

"You must be Bill's cousin Rob." Yumi didn't really want to fight the cousin of the boy she like unless she had to.

---- Lyoko ----

Ulrich was trying to block lasers coming form the monsters. There was no doubt about it that these monsters were much stronger than Xana's. "Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and surrounded the dinosaurs. The three Ulrich's jumped up as one got shot and the other two hit the "R" symbol on the dinosaurs. "Impact!" Both dinosaurs were destroyed. "Yeah, I destroyed them." Ulrich celebrated too soon because when he turned around he got shot by the Pig Launcher, however Odd's dream came true the rocket launcher did shoot out pigs (exploding pigs at that) and sent Ulrich back to Earth.

---- Factory ----

Ulrich joined Yumi up in the Control Room. "I guess it's not Xana this time is it." Ulrich looked over to Yumi who only shook her head.

"_It's a shame. I was hoping to get Bill along with you kids as well."_ The possessed sargeant looked at the Supercomputer screen and saw that something was entering a password.

It read on the screen. "Code: Scipio"

"_What is this? How can the code for access to Sector 5 be put in without Someone on this end?" _Rob was getting angry at this point.

---- Lyoko ----

Odd was the only one left that could protect Aelita and get her safely to the tower to deactivated it. "I'm sorry Aelita. It looks like this is the end." Odd had his arm aimed. He knew if he was going out it was going to be in a blaze of glory. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired as many as possible at the monsters hoping to destroy them. The Pig Launcher looked like it was getting ready to fire again. "Nice piggy piggy. Please don't shoot any pigs at me."

"Odd this is the end. We have finally failed." Aelita didn't know what to do it was all over nothing could save them.

"I wish I hadn't yelled at Bill. I wish he was here." Odd had no arrows left and was about to get shot by the five tanks and the Pig Launcher.

"Sword Slice!" Bill comes out of nowhere and slices the Pig Launcher and three of the tanks destroying them. "Are you happy to see me?" Bill turned and smiled at Odd.

"You couldn't have come at a better time.

---- Earth ----

The Fighter Jets that Rob had possessed were on their way to the factory to shoot the mess out of it and kill everyone inside. It was maybe five minutes away from its destination.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie had gotten back up and got in his chair in front of the Supercomputer. Yumi and Ulrich were fighting with Rob.

"_This is not the last time we will meet you kids. I will be back and there will be nothing that can stop me." _ Rob's possessed slave started laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you because it looks like we're about to have a visitor up here." Jeremie saw that one of the scanners had just released something.

William had come from Lyoko and came up to the Control Room. "_Well, look who we have here. If it isn't the man who thinks that he can outsmart Xana." _William looked ready to battle Rob right there.

"_I didn't outsmart Xana. I simply became more powerful than Xana. I have more power than Xana wishes he could have."_ Rob charges his hands and shoots at William, who dodges it and does a flip and kicks him in the face.

---- Lyoko ----

"Are you ready for this, Odd?" Bill was staring at Odd waiting for a reply.

"Of course. I just need more arrows." Odd was waiting for Jeremie to reload them.

"Aelita, just run to the tower. Me and Odd can handle them." Bill nods to Aelita, who starts off to the tower.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as many arrows as he could hitting the one tank in the "R" symbol.

"Sword slice!" Bill slices the last tank and destroys it.

Bill and Odd walk up to each other after they are done destroying Rob's monsters. "Friends?" Bill offered his hand to Odd.

"Friends. I'm sorry for doing what I did to you. I should have known that it was Yumi's doing, since I've seen her do it before." Odd shakes Bill's hand.

---- Factory ----

The super fight between Rob and William is still going on in the factory. Rob attacks William with a punch. William catches it and punches him back.

Outside the Fighter Jet had reached the factory and was getting ready to fire. The pilot had just fired the missile at the factory.

---- Lyoko ----

"Aelita Code Lyoko" Aelita had deactivated the tower and it deactivated differently. Every screen glowed and then vanished before her eyes.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie was hurrying up to set up for a return to the past. "Return to the past, now!" The light engulfed everything and everything returned to normal.

---- Kadic Cafeteria ----

This time when they used the return to the past Bill went to class. At lunch however he was sitting by himself when Odd came up to him. "Hey, Bill. Do you want to sit with us? We would really appreciate it."

"Sure, Odd." Bill got up and walked over to the table.

Everyone stood up when they saw Bill and stared at him. Bill looked around at everybody. "I can clearly see that you guys still don't trust me." Bill was getting ready to walk away when everyone started laughing at him. "What's so funny guys?"

"We were just playing with you. Welcome back to the group." Jeremie sticks his hand out to Bill to shake it. Bill takes his handshake.

"Thanks guys." Bill smiles and sits down at the table with his friends.

"I just have one question. How did you get to Lyoko without anybody seeing you?"

"I was in the Mountain Sector. So I accessed apart of the Supercomputer from my mind and got to Sector 5." Bill was stared at by Aelita.

"You have to teach me how to do that." Aelita wanted to learn how to do it incase she ever had to, maybe she could even deactivate a tower like that.

"Sure, one day when we get a chance I'll teach you." Bill saw that Jeremie started to become red with envy.


	19. Never Give Up

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my characters and that's it.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 16 Never Give Up

---- Kadic Academy ----

Class was in session at Kadic Academy, Bill was sitting behind Yumi next to Colleen in their history class. Bill leaned up to ask Yumi something. "Do you know if Jeremie has found a way to get Rob free yet?"

Yumi trying to turn around to answer him without being seen turns her head slightly. "I'm not sure he's been working on something, but I don't know what it is."

Colleen leans forward to say something to both of them and whispers. "Jeremie's trying to figure out a way to bring Rob out of the digital sea?" She hadn't heard about it yet.

"Yeah, I asked him to do it a few weeks ago. I figure if we can get Rob out of there, then we only have to worry about Xana." So Bill had hoped. Deep inside he was wondering if freeing Rob would change him or possibly make him angrier.

"Of course, I had to talk you into it." Yumi turned around and smiled at Bill. Colleen saw this, but didn't think anything of it.

In a grade behind those three were the rest of the group. Ulrich and Odd were next to each other and Aelita and Jeremie were next to each other. Odd was sleeping away on his desk when suddenly he started snoring. Ms. Hertz stopped her sentence that she was in the middle of. "Odd Della Robbia wake up this instant!" Ms. Hertz was irate that Odd had fell asleep for the third time this class period. Odd jumped right up at the sound of her voice.

"Sorry, I zoned off a little. I won't do it again. I promise." Odd was trying to keep his eyes open he had stayed up all night watching one of his movies.

"You can sleep during detention." Ms. Hertz was tired of Odd's antics.

"Really?" Odd was getting excited for detention for once.

"No! You are going to sit and clean every desk in this room for every time you fell asleep in my class today." Ms. Hertz resumed teaching.

Jeremie leaned up to Odd. "Way to go, Odd. I was planning on having a meeting after school."

"Just fill me in after detention. It won't be that hard for you to repeat exactly what you going to say, Einstein." Odd really didn't care because he figured that all he was going to say is that he almost found away to bring Rob back to Earth.

"I wish it were that simple. But after the meeting we are going to Lyoko to look for information." Jeremie didn't say what information but he needed everyone there, so they could protect Aelita.

"Man, you guys are going to Lyoko and I'm going to miss it." Odd wanted to go Lyoko real bad.

"Shouldn't of went to sleep." Ulrich was pointing out that it was Odd's own fault.

"I didn't." Odd corrected Ulrich by pointing out that he didn't go to sleep the night before.

---- Jeremie's Room ----

Ulrich, Aelita, Yumi and Bill meant Jeremie in his room. Bill was looking around for Odd. He figured since it was a meeting than Odd should have been there. "Um, Jeremie. Where's Odd?" Bill couldn't hold his wonder any longer.

"He has detention from Ms. Hertz." Jeremie made it short and sweet.

"What did he do?" Yumi was curious. What could Odd get in trouble for this time.

"He went to sleep." Ulrich knew Odd should have went to sleep the night before.

"They give detentions for sleeping now?" Bill was confused he had never heard of such a thing.

"He fell asleep during class." Aelita was trying to clear up the confusion.

"Okay, that makes sense." Bill finally realized why Odd got detention.

"Okay, now that that's put of the way. Can we move on to more important business?" Jeremie wanted to get this over with, so he could complete whatever it was that he needed to finish.

"Sure, what's up?" Yumi wanted to know what was so urgent that they were going to go to Lyoko as soon as they were done talking.

"I have almost completed my program to bring Rob back to Earth, however I need some more data from Lyoko in order to do it. So I need you to go to Lyoko and protect Aelita while she gets me the last data that I need." Jeremie decided to spit it all out and then answer any questions.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go?" Ulrich wanted to get to bed early tonight because they had a huge exam the next morning.

"Wait, you guys may have to go without me. I think that someone is about to start an attack." Bill starts holding his head when Yumi goes to see if he's okay. Ulrich stops her knowing about what happened to Aelita last time.

"Which one is attacking?" Aelita wanted to know who to prepare for.

"_Xana has activate a tower." _An "R" appeared on Bill's forehead symbolizing that Rob had taken over.

"How do we know that it's not you?" Jeremie had brought up a good point.

"_If Xana didn't activate a tower, then I wouldn't have to." _ Rob was confusing the Lyoko Warriors because every time they turned around he was either attacking them or helping them. "_I don't have much time_. _I didn't activate the tower in Sector 5, so I can possess people for very long. You have to stop Xana. If you need any help I will sent my monsters."_

Bill's mind was free from Rob's control and he could think for himself again. "You guys heard him. Get going."

"I'm going to stay here with you Bill. I don't want Rob somehow taking over you again and doing something you'll regret." Yumi decided that she was staying and no one was stopping her.

"Okay, I'll call Odd and see if he can sneak out of detention." Ulrich got his phone out. And called Odd.

---- Detention Room ----

Odd was in the room by himself because Ms. Hertz had to go get something. Odd heard his phone ring and answered it. "Ulrich, what's going on?"

Ulrich answered over the phone. "You need to sneak out of detention. And head to the factory we need you."

"I'll be right there Ulrich." Odd hung up and put everything that he was using to clean the desks down. He went over to the window and climbed out.

---- The Woods ----

Jeremie, Aelita and Ulrich were in the woods on their way to the factory when Odd caught up to them. "Hey guys, where's Yumi and Bill?"

"Yumi is staying with Bill just incase Rob takes over him again because both Rob and Xana have activated a tower." Ulrich didn't want Yumi alone by herself with Bill incase something did happen, but it made Yumi unusually happy when she was with Bill.

---- Outside Kadic ----

Yumi and Bill decided to get fresh air outside. " You know that you should be with them. So why did you decide to stay with me?" Bill knew she liked him, but he told her that he wasn't leaving Colleen. So it made him curious as to why she would stay.

"I don't know what I would do with myself if something happened to you." Yumi knew something bad might happen she just didn't know what.

"Thanks Yumi. Ever since I came to Kadic last year you're the only one to ever care for me." Bill started to blush at Yumi, so he turned away from her.

---- The Factory ----

Jeremie had been dropped off at the Control Room. The others had went down to the scanner room. Jeremie got the Supercomputer set up and was ready to send the others to Lyoko when he saw that the tower in Sector 5 had just been activated. "Guys, we have a major problem."

"What's that Jeremie?" Ulrich didn't like the sound of Jeremie's voice.

"The tower in Sector 5 has just been activated." Jeremie was hoping that Rob didn't activate it.

"What's so bad about the tower in Sector 5 being activated as well?" Odd wasn't there when Rob was possessing Bill, so he had no idea.

"The tower in Sector 5 is the only tower that Rob can use to control people until it's deactivated. If he activated it, then Yumi's going to be in trouble." Jeremie was trying to see if he could sent them to Sector 5 first. "No, I've been locked out of Sector 5. Hurry, I have to send you to Lyoko to deactivate at least Xana's tower."

Ulrich, Odd and Aelita got in the scanners to go to Lyoko. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

---- Lyoko ----

They had landed in the Desert Sector. Aelita decided to listen for pulsations. She began to follow where they were coming from. Ulrich and Odd were close behind looking for monsters. "Hopefully there's no Pig Launchers today." Odd didn't think it was funny when he had to face it by himself, but he did think it was funny that it shot pigs instead of rockets.

"Xana is the one that's attacking, so we should be safe, Odd." Ulrich took his sabers out since he saw Krabs heading their way. "Look out, Krabs at 10 o' clock.

---- Real World ----

Yumi and Bill were standing next to each other when Yumi decided to grab Bill's hand. However the "R" reappeared on Bill's forehead and he throw Yumi forward into a tree. "_Yumi, your friends have fallen into my trap. Xana did activate a tower, but I have activated a tower that they can't get to." _Rob had taken over Bill again and was going to take Yumi out.

"Why can't they get to it?" Yumi thought that they could get to every tower on Lyoko.

"_I locked them out of Sector 5." _The evil man started laughing.

---- Lyoko ----

Ulrich and Odd had begun battle with the Krabs. "Looks like Xana is going to make up for his last attack." Odd was firing laser arrows everywhere.

Aelita was hiding behind a rock in the Desert. Something tapped her on the back. She turned and saw William. "William! No not now."

"_Yes. Now! I have to get rid of you so I can make Xana proud and get rid of Rob."_ William puts his hand out and grabs Aelita. "_All hail Xana!"_

_----_Earth ----

"You're a monster. You control your cousin and then you want him to get you out of Lyoko. Your just like Xana." Yumi attacks Rob, who was possessing Bill with a kick. Rob catches her and twists her ankle. "Ahh!" Yumi was on the ground in pain.

"_You don't even know the first thing about me. I loved Bill like a brother that I never had. We always hung around with each other. The day he let his girlfriend throw me into the digital sea was the day he turned on me." _Rob started walking towards Yumi.

---- Lyoko ----

Odd and Ulrich were still contending with the Krabs. Odd was fighting three and Ulrich was fighting the other three. William had Aelita to where she couldn't get away. "_Aelita, I'm finally going to deliver you to Xana."_

"William, please let me go. Come back to us and we can defeat Rob." Aelita couldn't get away, but she was trying to reason with him.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three and attacked three of the Krabs. "Impact!" Ulrich destroyed all three of them. "I'm coming Aelita. Super sprint!" Ulrich ran and kicked William in the gut releasing Aelita.

---- Earth ----

Rob was kicking Yumi in the gut endlessly. Yumi was screaming in pain so much that she thought that she was going to die. "Please stop this. Let Bill free he has done nothing wrong." Yumi was pleading with Rob to let Bill go.

"_He has made my life miserable. He let me rot in here for the last 6 years and you say he did nothing wrong. That's pathetic. That girlfriend of his has poisoned his mind and there's nothing that has ever been able to break through to him, so I've taken it upon myself to do things myself." _Rob was ready to kick Yumi in the ribs when she yelled for Bill.

"Bill! I know that your inside there still. Please fight it and get him out of your system. I know you can do it. Have faith." Yumi was hoping to somehow break through to get Bill back.

Rob started losing control somehow and Bill was holding his head again. "Stay out of my head!" A weird ghost different from Xana's came out of Bill and disappeared.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie noticed something on the Supercomputer. "Wow, the tower in Sector 5 just deactivated by itself." Jeremie was trying to figure out how it did it without Aelita deactivating it.

---- Kadic ----

Bill collapses on the ground face first. Yumi rushes over to him to see if he's alright. "Bill! Please wake up. Don't die or anything on me. I know that Colleen is your girlfriend, but deep down I think you love me more and you've known me less." Yumi had her arms around Bill holding him and crying at the same time.

---- Lyoko ----

Odd was left to fight the remaining Krabs as Ulrich fought William. Aelita had gotten back to her feet and was going to head for the tower. William had his sword out fighting Ulrich with his sabers. "Come on, William. Is this the best you got?" Ulrich swings both sabers at William as William jumps up and slices Ulrich in half sending him back to Earth.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired one arrow for each Krab left which was three. They were destroyed and he turned his attention to William. "So you want to take out one of my buddies. You use to be my buddy until you became a creepo." Odd was running at William distracting him while Aelita was going to the tower. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires several lasers at William who blocks all of them.

"Code Lyoko." Aelita put in the code and deactivates the tower.

---- Kadic ----

Yumi still had her arms around Bill on the ground. "Please wake up." Bill's eyes opened up and he smiled at Yumi.

"You never gave up on me did you?" Bill started to blush again. He was use to being the one holding someone he loved, instead it was the other way around.

"And I never will. No matter what." Yumi continued to cry in front of Bill.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie was setting up the return trip. "Return to the past, now!" Everything returned to a few hours earlier in class.

---- Bill's Room ----

Yumi knocked on the door and walked in, she looked at Bill, who was laying down on his bed. "Are you okay?" She wasn't sure if he was mad about what had happened or if he was stressed from always hearing from her that she loves him.

"I'll be fine. I think I finally got Rob out of my head. I don't feel his presence anymore." Bill smiled at Yumi, who looked really sad. "There's something wrong with you, isn't there?"

Yumi just looked at him and paused for a minute. "Do you really love her?" Yumi wanted to know the truth. "Be honest. You know that I won't tell anyone."

"Honestly Yumi, I'm not sure anymore who I love. But I'll tell you one thing. I'm going to do something that I should of done a long time ago." Bill sat there staring at Yumi in dead silence.


	20. Xana's Way

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 17 Xana's Way

---- Bill's Room (Saturday afternoon 1:00)----

Colleen went to Bill's room after he had asked to meet her privately. They were sitting on Bill's bed together. Colleen grabbed Bill's hand. "What is it that you want to talk about?" Colleen couldn't think of anything that Bill wanted to talk about considering he didn't tell her about his trips to Lyoko.

"Do you think that we should be together?" Bill looked at her waiting for her reply.

"Of course we should we were meant for each other." Colleen was puzzled at why Bill would ask such a question.

"Okay then, do you love me?" Bill continued to stare at her.

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Colleen wanted to know if there was a point to this.

"Then why are you working for Xana or Rob? Whoever it is that your working for." Bill took his hand away from her.

"How do you know that?" Colleen was surprised that Bill knew about this.

"I've known for awhile now. It was officially confirmed when you had my friends captured by William." Bill stood up and turned to her. "Why would you work for them? You know that they're evil."

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way I could guarantee they would stay away from me." Colleen started crying to Bill. She dropped to her knees. "I, I promised that I wouldn't tell you that I was on their side."

"You should of told me I could of protected you with my friends." Bill went over to her and hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I promise." Bill continued to hold her while she was crying.

---- Kadic (Gymnasium) ----

Jeremie, Odd and Aelita were watching Ulrich and Yumi practice Pencak Silat in the gymnasium. Odd was looking around to see if Bill was anywhere. He figured since Bill knew some moves too, then he would get involved. "Hey Jeremie. Do you know where Bill is?"

Jeremie looked at Odd. "I saw him this morning and he said that he needed to talk to Colleen about something and then he had something real important to do."

"I was going to have him teach me how to access the Supercomputer with my mind today, but he said he was busy." Aelita wanted to still know how to do it incase of an emergency.

"Ready Yumi?" Ulrich looked at Yumi who shook her head.

---- Factory ----

Bill and Colleen went to the factory because Bill didn't want Colleen by herself incase Xana or Rob tried to get revenge on her for telling the truth. They went to the Control Room. Bill sat down at the Supercomputer and started typing in a message to someone. The message read…

Dear, Mr. Hopper

I know that we haven't spoken in a few years, but I'm afraid that I need your help. My cousin as you already know is still stuck in Lyoko. If we don't get him out by June he will kill us, including your daughter. Please respond to this message by contacting me at the following computer system. Code # 000007.

P.S. You know my secret, don't you.

From and old friend

Bill.

Bill got off the Supercomputer and turned around to Colleen. "I have all that taken care of."

"You just contacted Franz Hopper, didn't you?" Colleen wasn't sure why he did it. She didn't even know Bill had a secret. "First off, how do you know Franz? You told everyone else that you didn't."

"I don't want them to know that because then they will catch on." Bill put his finger over his mouth telling Colleen to be quiet.

"Catch on to what?" Colleen didn't like being left in the dark for this secret.

Bill and Colleen get into the elevator and leave. Just as the elevator door closes the Super scan picks up an activated tower in the Mountain Sector.

---- Kadic ----

Yumi and Ulrich had just finished up their practice and were getting ready to go get changed when suddenly Bill and Colleen came crashing through a wall of the gymnasium. Both of whom landed on their feet.

Odd, Jeremie and Aelita jumped. "Is this jump through a wall day?" Odd was laughing because of the size of the hole. "Because if it is then, that's the biggest wall I've seen two people make together."

Yumi and Ulrich saw Colleen's forehead and said it at the same time. "Xana!"

Mr. Delmas and Jim, who happened to be in the room at the time walked up to the two of them. "What is the meaning of this?" Colleen charged her hands up and fired it at Mr. Delmas knocking him into a wall and out cold.

"Okay that's enough fighting for today." Jim was trying to calm Colleen down. She charged her hands up as well and shot Jim. "That's great another Xana attack." Jim hit a wall as well and was knocked out.

"Alright Xana. Time to get my revenge." Bill runs at Colleen and punches her in the face.

Jeremie turned to Aelita and Odd as they were joined by Yumi and Ulrich. "We need to get to the factory." They all nodded.

"Do you think that Bill can handle it?" Ulrich didn't think that Bill could handle a Xana attack by himself.

"Of course he can. It's a battle of the lovers." Odd says this even though he figured that Bill had feelings for Yumi just like Yumi had feelings for Bill.

"Oh, shut up Odd." Yumi hits him as everyone heads for the factory.

Bill was on top of Colleen punching her like she was a guy. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice. Then she shocked him and he flew across the room. "_Bill, I don't love you anymore." _ she walks up to him and bends down close to him. "_I told you I was going to attack you from love." _ She stomps on his hand breaking it.

"Ahhh!" Bill holds his hand even though there was pretty much nothing left to it.

---- Factory ----

The others had gotten to the factory quickly and were already where they needed to be. Jeremie in the Control Room and the other four in the scanner room. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." "Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

---- Lyoko ----

They land in the Mountain Sector where the activated tower is and are welcomed by some guests led by William. _"Attack!" _William points his monsters in the direction of the Lyoko Warriors. There were Krabs, Kankrelats, and Hornets ready to attack them.

"Well isn't this great. Bill gets to fight his girlfriend on Earth and we get stuck with these party crashers." Odd was ready to aim his arrows at the Hornets.

"This isn't a joke Odd." Ulrich didn't find Odd's humor funny and took his sabers out.

---- Kadic ----

Bill was still on the ground with his broken hand. Colleen was charging up her hands with energy to finish him off. "_It looks like it's finally over and Xana will get what it truly desires. The end of…" _Before she could finish her sentence she was astonished at what she was seeing. With his one good hand left Bill somehow charged it up and fired it at her blasting her through a window.

"Looks like you won't be getting what you want, but if you want her Xana you can have her." Bill was ready to give up anything to get rid of Xana from trying to kill him.

Colleen got up and was irate at Bill. "_How did you do that?"_

"It's in the genes." Bill smiled at his possessed girlfriend.

---- Lyoko ----

Ulrich was fighting William on another part of the Mountain Sector away from the rest of the action. "_When are you going to learn Ulrich that you can't beat me?" _ William smiled as he pushed Ulrich back.

"When you learn that you will never win." Ulrich was confident that one day Xana would be beat soon and William would be free and then he would have to compete with him for Yumi's affections, along with whoever it was that Yumi had a crush on. He didn't believe Bill when he said that she loved him because Bill was possessed at the time.

Odd and Yumi were taking care of the monsters that Xana had given them to play with. "These guys really need to get a new day job." Odd was dodging lasers as he was trying to think of jokes to make fun of Xana.

"Maybe you need a better sense of humor." Yumi was blocking lasers with her fans as she was listening to Odd make stupid little jokes to the monsters.

"Oh quiet. Nobody has a better sense of humor than me. Laser Arrow!" Odd started firing lasers hoping that they would destroy some of the monsters.

---- Kadic ----

"_What do you mean it's in the genes?" _the possessed Colleen was curious. Was there something that even she didn't know about him.

"That's none of your concern. Just put it this way. There's no way you can kill me." Bill was ready for the next round against the possessed Colleen.

"_We'll see about that." _Colleen and Bill both charge at each other at the same time, punching each other both in the face.

---- Lyoko ----

"It's time for a crushing defeat William." Ulrich had both sabers ready to come from both sides of William. He swings them. Missing William from both sides as he jumps up in the air and kicks Ulrich in the head.

"_Your really not the one that I want to fight. I want to fight Bill. He's the one that gives me a challenge. There's so much that none of you know about him it's not even funny." _William begins to laugh.

"Why don't you fill me in then?" Ulrich was getting back up ready to fight with William again.

"_Because that would take the fun out of everything." _ William blocks Ulrich's attack with his sword.

Odd on the other hand was having a handful as was Yumi with the monsters. "Hai!" Yumi threw her fans at the monsters and destroys about three of them.

"Well at least we got rid of some of them." Odd was firing his arrows destroying two Krabs.

"We? I destroyed them not you." Yumi was mad that Odd was taking some of her credit for destroying the monsters.

"I just destroyed two, so there." Odd stuck his tongue out at Yumi while he got shot by a Kankrelat and got sent back to Earth.

---- The Factory ----

Odd fell out of the scanner and joined Jeremie up in the Control Room to watch the rest of the action on Lyoko. "So what have I missed since I got de-virtualized?"

"Well nothing really. Just William is really taking it to Ulrich." Jeremie was typing something into the Supercomputer while he was talking to Odd.

---- Lyoko ----

The battle continues on Lyoko between William and Ulrich and Yumi and Aelita against the monsters.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans destroying some more monsters.

"Energy Field!" Aelita decides to try her luck against the monsters and destroys one.

---- Kadic ----

Bill takes his mobile out while Colleen is on the ground. He puts it on speaker phone, but before he gets to dial anything he is shocked by Colleen and his phone is knocked out of his hand. Colleen continues towards him she has him where she wants him. This time she steps on his other hand and breaks it.

"_Two hands broken in one fight and your friends aren't even close to deactivating the tower. Looks like your left all alone." _Colleen charges her hands up once more.

---- Lyoko ----

William is at the edge of the Mountain Sector thanks to Ulrich. "It's over William. Give up."

"_Not today Ulrich. See you later."_ William jumps into the digital sea disappearing.

Ulrich turns to where Yumi and Aelita were. "Triplicate!" He splits into three and attacks the remaining monsters. "Impact!" All of them get destroyed.

"Aelita get to the tower. We'll make sure everything is clear." Yumi tells Aelita to hurry up.

---- Kadic ----

Colleen has her hands charged up ready to fire at Bill. Jim comes out of nowhere and bashes her in the head with a hockey stick. Knocking her out.

"Are you okay Bill?" Jim went over to see if Bill was okay.

"Considering the fact that I just had both of my hands broke. No." Bill couldn't feel anything except pain. "Could you dial Jeremie's number for me?"

"Sure." Jim dialed Jeremie's number on Bill's phone.

"Jeremie, can you do a return trip when the towers deactivated? I just had both of my hands broken." Bill was talking into the speaker since he couldn't hold the phone.

---- Factory ----

"Sure, but how are you calling me if you have no hands?" Jeremie was interested on how he pulled this one off.

Bill answered. "Jim's holding my phone."

"I always knew Jim was good for something." Odd thought it was funny.

"What was that Della Roddia? That will be detention." Jim was in raged at what Odd said.

"Don't worry about it I'll enjoy it." Odd figured with the return trip he would be safe.

---- Lyoko ----

"Code Lyoko" The tower was finally deactivated after the code was put in.

---- Factory ----

"Return to the past, now!" Jeremie initiated the return trip.

---- Kadic ----

The gang was outside waiting for Odd to get out of Jim's office when Odd finally came out with a sad face.

"What's wrong Odd?" Bill was curious.

"I have detention." Odd didn't even know why.

Jim walks out the office. "That's for saying that I'm good for holding people's phones when they have broken hands."

The group turned to Jim and just looked because they thought that he had forgotten.


	21. Take Over

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 18 Take Over

It's been a week since the last Xana attack and it's been even longer since Rob attacked. The group decided that they wanted to go separate ways for the day since this was of course a Saturday and they had no school. Bill, Yumi and Colleen were hanging out at a nearby mall. Odd and Ulrich were going to play some soccer and then go out and walk around. And last but not least Jeremie and Aelita were at the Factory working on the program to bring Rob back.

----- Kadic (Soccer field) ----

Odd and Ulrich were kicking the ball around to each other because they couldn't find anyone that wanted to play with them. Ulrich kicked the ball to Odd who was trying to block the net as well. Odd went to kick it back to Ulrich and fell on his back.

Ulrich was laughing hysterically at Odd after he fell on the ground after missing the ball. "Nice kick. Odd."

"Your lucky I missed it on purpose because you would have been sorry." Odd was mad as anything because he had never missed the ball like that.

"Odd, can I ask you something?" Ulrich stopped laughing and was trying to be serious for a minute.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Odd walked over to Ulrich so he could hear him better.

---- The Factory ----

Jeremie was working on the program to bring Rob back and he was fixing his program to bring William out of Xana's control. Aelita was standing behind him as he was trying to finish the programs. "I'm so excited. Almost as much as when you were done finishing the program to materialize me on Earth." Aelita was crossing her fingers that this would work and Bill would have his cousin back.

"The only problem with this Aelita is that I don't know exactly where Rob is in the Digital Sea, so bringing him back is going to be harder then you think." Jeremie was finishing up the program. It would only take a few more minutes.

"I can't wait to meet Bill's cousin. I hope he's not as mean as he seems when he attacks us." Aelita was worried that they would free Rob and then he would turn on everybody still and help Xana.

---- Mall (Somewhere a few miles away from the Factory) ----

Yumi, Bill and Colleen were spending time together since they were the three oldest out of the group. Bill was treating the two girls to anything they wanted at the mall with the money that he had gotten from his parents over the holidays. "So what do you girls want?"

They both looked at each other and then at Bill. Bill was looking concerned because of the two smiles that were facing him. "We want…" They paused for a few minutes and grabbed Bill's wallet out of his hand.

"That's really not cool. You don't steal people's wallets especially your friends." Bill followed then as they ran off to some stores.

---- Lyoko ----

In Sector 5 William is surrounded by some of Xana's monsters. "_Master Xana, our plan will soon be complete and the Lyoko Warriors will be destroyed from the inside out."_

A ghost appears before William and the monsters. "_William, you won't ever succeed. Bill is the one of two people that can stop all of us. Let us join forces and take them all out together." _The ghost forms into Rob.

"_I'll think about it and I'll let you know." _William turns his back to Rob.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie had finished the program to bring Rob back and was working on the program to save William from Xana's control. "If we can bring Rob here and then save William, then this will help us defeat Xana."

"But Jeremie, what if Rob turns on us after we free him?" Aelita wanted to destroy Xana, but if Jeremie was right about Rob possibly turning on them after being freed then they would have a serious problem.

"Don't worry I have a feeling he might, so I'll make a program to turn him pure good again." Jeremie already had everything planned in his head.

"Good thinking, Jeremie." Aelita didn't like the fact that Jeremie was making it to where he had more programs to work on. It felt to her that he was pushing her away.

---- Mall ----

Bill was with Yumi and Colleen in a clothes store, while they were looking for new outfits when Sissy came walking up to Bill. "Well, look who it is. If it isn't the almighty Bill that the geeks always talk about. What's so great about you anyway?"

"Interesting to see you here. Who invited you? Did your mind finally think of something smart for you to do and get you a new outfit because the one your wearing makes you look like a pig?" Bill didn't want to put up with Sissy, he hadn't in awhile and he was used to it.

"Oh, you. Your as bad as Odd. Wait until my father hears about this. That will teach you to make fun of me." Sissy turns slightly and then turns her head. "What would Ulrich say if he found out that your buying the girl he loves anything she wants, huh?" Sissy turns and walks away from Bill.

"I'll worry about her later." Bill turns to Yumi and Colleen. "Are you girls done yet?"

"Please, we wouldn't be girls if we were done this quick." Yumi shot a smile over to Bill as she said this.

Colleen caught her do this and decided to question Yumi. "What's with you smiling at my boyfriend?"

"Nothing, we're just friends." Yumi had a straight face as she said this.

"Oh really. How come your always talk to him alone and not around anybody else?" Colleen crosses her arms.

"I like to ask him for help with school stuff. That's all." Yumi couldn't think of anything to say, she couldn't come out and say oh, I love your boyfriend.

"Okay, I was starting to think that you might like my boyfriend." Colleen returned to shopping for clothes.

Bill couldn't look at Yumi because he knew exactly what she was going to do. She would have a mad look on her face.

---- Somewhere in the city ----

Odd and Ulrich were walking in the city since they had finished playing soccer. They decided that they would meet up with Bill, Yumi and Colleen for lunch a some dinner. Ulrich was still feeling down about not being Yumi's boyfriend because he didn't have the heart to tell her. "Come on Ulrich, cheer up. Eventually you'll get the girl of your dreams, just give Yumi some time to get rid of her crush, whoever it is." Odd knew who it was, but he promised Yumi that he wouldn't tell Ulrich.

"Thanks Odd. You're a true friend. Whenever I am around friends that's when I feel important and I feel needed. Ever since Bill came into our lives I have honestly felt more safe on Lyoko because there's just something weird about him.

---- Factory ----

Jeremie was trying to fix the bug in the William program as he called it since it freed William before. Before he could really get into it the Super scan picked up and activated tower in the Forest Sector. "Great, nobody's around and we have a Xana alert." Jeremie looked over at Aelita.

"I can take a look." Aelita figured if she hurried then she could deactivate the tower quickly before Xana attacked her.

"No. I can't risk sending you by yourself. I have to call the others." Jeremie was already dialing Bill's number.

---- Mall ----

Bill's mobile rings and he answers it. "Yes, Jeremie."

Jeremie answers. "You need to get to the factory right now. Xana has activated a tower."

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes." Bill hangs up and tells Yumi. "Yumi, we have to get to the factory. Xana has activated a tower."

"Alright, but what about Colleen?" Yumi wanted to know what they were going to do about her.

"Bring her with us, of course. It's not like she hasn't been to Lyoko before." Bill tapped Colleen, who turned around and immediately knew what was going on. They run out of the mall together and see Odd and Ulrich on their way to meet them.

"Come on, guys. We have to get to the factory." Yumi and the others ran right past Odd and Ulrich, who turned around and followed them.

---- Factory ----

Aelita was already in the scanner room waiting for her friends to get there. "Jeremie, send me. I can take care of myself until they get here."

"Very well, Aelita but be careful." Jeremie was setting up the transfer. Aelita steps into the scanner. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie had sent her to the Forest Sector.

---- Lyoko ----

Aelita landed right in front of an army of Xana's monsters waiting for her. She looked around. "This isn't good."

She is tapped on her back and she turns around to see William and she sees Bill. _"Welcome Aelita. We've been expecting you."_

"Bill, what are you doing with William?" Aelita thought that Bill was with Yumi and Colleen at the mall. "Jeremie, we have a problem." 

---- Factory ----

"This is really bad. Not only am I picking up a bunch of monsters, but William and Bill are there, too. What is Xana up to this time?" Jeremie was trying to figure out how Bill was on Lyoko already. "Aelita, I'm sorry. There's no way I can help you now."

---- Lyoko ----

"_HA, Ha! Victory will finally be achieved by Xana. We will crush the Lyoko Warriors." _William motions to Bill to go after Aelita.

"No, Bill. Don't do this. I'm your friend." Aelita was backing away from Bill as he walked towards her. Aelita turns and runs for her life with Bill behind her.

"_Monsters, follow her!"_ William pointed the monsters towards Aelita.

Aelita had gotten to the edge of the Forest Sector. "It's over. I don't know what to do."

---- Factory ----

Jeremie is relieved that the elevator is on its way down. It stops and Bill asks. "Where are we going?"

"To the Forest Sector and there's also a special surprise for you there Bill." Jeremie was setting up everyone's transfer. Colleen gets off the elevator and joins Jeremie in the Control Room. The others head down to the scanner room. Bill, Odd and Ulrich get in first. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Yumi gets in. "Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

---- Lyoko ----

Aelita is still at the edge of the Forest Sector being confronted by Bill. The others get virtualized and immediately attack the monsters. "Hai!" Yumi threw her fans at some monsters destroying them.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired as many lasers as possible at the monsters destroying some as well.

"Impact!" Ulrich lands on a Krab and destroys it.

Bill and lands on the ground and sees himself walking towards Aelita. Bill charges at himself and kicks himself in the side. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"_I'm you. A clone." _The clone Bill gets up and smiles. He had the same outfit as the real Bill did.

Aelita saw the real Bill and said "Thanks Bill. I owe you one." she smiled at him.

"Your welcome. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be attacked by all these monsters." Bill smiled back at her.

Jeremi's voice was heard through Bill's head. "Knock it off Bill. I know how you are with women. Your as bad as Odd, only you keep them longer." Jeremie was mad that Bill was flirting with Aelita.

"Very well, Jeremie. I guess I'll have to take care of myself then." Bill pulls his sword out and attacks his clone.

"Alright William. We'll teach you to mess with a lady." Ulrich was ready to attack William with his sabers.

"_Very original Ulrich. Too bad your usually always beat no matter what game your playing."_ William took his sword out and swung it making energy waves come out of it.

---- Factory ----

"Ulrich, if you can keep William busy. I can free him from Xana with the program. I just need a few minutes." Jeremie was already working on the fixing the bug.

---- Lyoko ----

"Alright Jeremie. I'll try." Ulrich didn't know if he could do it alone. He knew if Bill wasn't busy then Bill could help, but Bill was fighting himself.

"_Yes, You'll try, but you'll fail. Xana's control over me is far too strong for that little thing I deleted." _William laughs.

Over in another section of Lyoko Odd and Yumi were playing around with the remaining monsters. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his last three arrows destroying three Krabs.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at the last two Kankrelats. "Alright, time to help Bill and Ulrich.

Bill gets kicked by his clone and lands near Yumi. Jeremie tells Bill that he just lost 50 life points from that one kick. Yumi helps Bill up. Bill gets ready for the next round against his clone. The clone charges at Bill entering his body.

"That's what I call putting yourself together." Odd didn't like the look of what was happening, but he thought that his joke was funny.

Bill had electricity surrounding him. Yumi and Odd were blasted away from Bill and De-virtualized. "AHH!" Bill was screaming at the top of his lungs on Lyoko. Aelita could only watch Bill as this power surrounded him.

William and Ulrich stopped fighting to see what was going on. "_Xana's plan is complete. Bill will become Xana."_ William uses his Super smoke and disappears.

A bright light covers Bill and makes it to where Ulrich and Aelita can't see him anymore.

---- Factory ----

Odd and Yumi join Jeremie and Colleen at the Supercomputer. "What's that bright light on the screen, Jeremie?" Odd pointed to it.

"I think it's Bill." That's the only thing logical that he could come up with.

The look on Colleen and Yumi's face was as if they had watched Bill die before their eyes.

---- Lyoko ----

The light was slowly getting darker. Aelita and Ulrich could see the outline of Bill. "Aelita, go to the tower and hurry." Ulrich wanted this over with. He didn't want to have to deal with whatever had happened to Bill. Aelita ran to the tower.

The light had finally stopped shining and Bill could finally be seen fully again. "What the hell?" Ulrich couldn't believe what Bill looked like. His shoulder armor was gone and he was wearing a red body suit with Xana symbols all over it. "Bill, are you okay?" Ulrich was trying to see if Bill was still on their side or a prisoner of Xana as well.

"Code Lyoko Tower deactivated." Aelita had deactivated the tower.

Bill looked over to Ulrich and answered him. "I'm great. I've never felt better."

---- Factory ----

"Guys, is there a need for a return trip?" Jeremie wanted to know if he had to set it up.

Ulrich answers. "No, we're all fine here."

Jeremie brings everyone back in and they all talk about what happened to Bill. "Do you feel any different, Bill?" Jeremie wanted to run some tests to make sure that there was nothing wrong with him.

"I'm fine. I feel stronger on Lyoko now. I think that I can beat William next time I face him." Bill puts his hands in his jacket pocket and starts to walk out. "Colleen, Yumi, are you coming to the mall with me?"

"You better believe it." Yumi and Colleen answer at the same time. After they leave the others look at each other.

"I kind of like this new Bill. I need to get some pointers from him." Odd smiles at the way Bill left with Yumi and Colleen.

"Please Odd. Honestly I don't think your in his league." Ulrich pats Odd on the back.

"Your right, Ulrich. He is kind of out of Odd's league when it comes to girls." Aelita laughs.

"What's that supposed to mean Aelita?" Jeremie crosses his arms as he didn't look too happy.

**A/N: How has Bill gotten this new outfit and not become a prisoner of Xana? Will William be saved from Xana's control? And will they free Bill's cousin Rob? Find out. However the next update will be part one of a two part season finale of Xana 2.0 season 1. so please review and tell me what you think of the first season.**


	22. Bill's Decision

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 19 Bill's Decision

It has been two days since Bill had the change in uniform on Lyoko. Jeremie had finally talked him into getting tested for any Xana activity inside of him. Nothing was found, so everyone except Yumi and Colleen wondered what had made him change. He had become arrogant.

---- Lunchroom ----

The whole gang Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, Aelita, Bill and Colleen were at lunch sitting with each other. "These mashed potatoes are great today." Odd was chowing down on his food like there was no tomorrow as usual.

"Odd you always think that the mashed potatoes are good." Jeremie was eating his lunch slow as usual.

"I can't believe that you actually like this crap." Bill was eating the food even though he hated the taste of it.

"Well guys I'm going to work on fixing the bugged program to save William after school today if anyone wants to come and watch." Jeremie had finished his lunch and started to finish his juice that he had to drink.

"I don't think so I have better plans for this afternoon." Bill smiled to everyone. Ever since he got this new attitude he was acting weird.

"What do you have planned?" Colleen wanted to know incase she could tag along.

"Oh nothing you would like just guy stuff." Bill rubbed it off as if he didn't care for her anymore.

"Okay I'll call you after I finish the program." Jeremie wanted to see what Bill's reaction would be to this, but before he could hear the response Ulrich turned to Yumi.

"Yumi can I talk to you in private before classes start again?" Ulrich was shaking he was finally going to get everything off his chest.

"Sure Ulrich." Yumi had gotten up at the same time Ulrich did and they walked outside so no one could hear them.

"Oh no look who's coming. It's Godzilla junior." Odd was ;aughing at the way Sissy stormed up to them.

"Shut up Odd. I need to talk to Colleen for a minute." Sissy didn't look like she was in a good mood after what Odd said.

"Sure Sissy. Whatever you want to talk about." Colleen got up and followed Sissy into another room.

"Okay Jeremie, Odd and Aelita I'll talk to you later." Bill got up and walked away from his friends.

"See you Bill." Odd waved to his friend as he walked away.

"We really need to find out what made him change." Jeremie was concerned he hadn't seen act like this entirely before.

"Let him go eventually he'll get tired of it." Odd and taken Aelita's leftovers and started eating that as well.

"Odd you just stole my food." Aelita was upset that she didn't get to finish it.

"Sorry Aelita I thought that you were done." Odd already finished the rest of Aelita's food.

----- Outside -----

Yumi and Ulrich had gotten outside and sat down on the ground. Ulrich looked at Yumi. "Yumi there's something that I have to tell you." Ulrich didn't know if he could actually say it.

"What is it Ulrich?" Yumi knew what it was about but she didn't want to sound rude and simply say no to him.

"I, I love you. I know that you know that I've liked you for a long time and I know that you said that we were only friends, but that was when William was around. Please Yumi tell me that you still love me deep down inside." Ulrich turned away from Yumi he couldn't bare to look at her after what he had just said.

"I'm, I'm sorr.. Sorry Ulrich. I like somebody else. If you had of told me sooner then maybe I would of shared the same feelings as you, but I don't anymore. At least not at this time." Yumi turned away from Ulrich because she could see that he had tears in his eyes. She didn't want him to make her cry.

"I thought that it was true, but I didn't believe it. Bill said that you liked someone else, however he never said who it was." Ulrich had tears all over his face. He had never cried this bad before.

"I'm sorry Ulrich. You were just too late. Are we still friends?" Yumi didn't want this to damage their friendship.

"Yeah I'll be okay. I'm mad, but not mad enough too not be friends with you." Ulrich was wiping the tears from his eyes as he got up and walked away leaving Yumi by herself.

Yumi though to herself. "I'm sorry Ulrich, but I can't be with you. It just wasn't meant to be."

----- Hallway -----

Sissy finally had Colleen alone in the hallway. "Okay Colleen are you aware that Yumi is in love with your boyfriend?" Sissy had a smirk on her face she didn't know if it was true, but if she could break up Bill and Colleen and get Yumi away from Ulrich then she could have Ulrich all to herself.

"Yumi and Bill are just friends. Nothing more. Yumi told me that herself. And I have no problem with that." Colleen wasn't buying in to Sissy's little plan.

"You didn't see Bill and Yumi last year did you. They were together the first day Bill came to Kadic and Ulrich was mad because Yumi was spending time with Bill instead of him." Sissy smiled at Colleen, she didn't know what had happened when Bill first got there.

"Sissy if your trying to break me and Bill up so he goes to Yumi so you can have Ulrich who I know that you like. Your doing a really bad job of it." Colleen crossed her arms and walked away.

"Don't come crying to me when you see Yumi kissing Bill." Sissy laughs and goes outside to find Herb and Nicholas.

----- Factory -----

Jeremie had gone to the Factory after school with Aelita to work on his program. He had already finished the one to bring Rob back he just needed a Rob attack. "Aelita could you go check the Super calculator to see if anything is wrong with it?"

"Sure Jeremie. Right away." Aelita took the elevator down to the Super calculator room.

Once she got down there she noticed something wrong with the way the calculator was set up. "Jeremie I think we have a problem. You better come look at this." Aelita waited as she heard the elevator coming down.

"What is it Aeli…" Before Jeremie could finish his sentence he saw exactly what she was talking about. The entire calculator had changed to the color black. "How did this happen?" Jeremie couldn't believe that something like this could happen to the Super Calculator.

"I don't know but this could be bad. Xana may have drained the energy from the calculator or corrupted it." Aelita didn't know if it would affect her seeing how she was stuck on Lyoko for years.

"If I had to guess this is what has made Bill change his attitude." Jeremie was certain that it was what affected Bill and changed the way he had been. He just didn't know how. "Let's take it apart and try to fix some of the stuff." Jeremie hoped this was going to work or they would have no way of stopping Xana because he had control of the Super Calculator and Supercomputer.

"Okay Jeremie." Aelita agreed. They took some of the pieces out to work on.

----- Bill's Room -----

Bill had gone to his room after school to get some stuff before he went out for the rest of the day. He went to grab his wallet from his dresser and suddenly collapsed on the floor. In his head he started seeing flashes of him on Lyoko in his new attire. He was fighting William and he stabbed him in the chest while he was on the ground. Then he witnessed another image of him in the Factory talking to Yumi and he had a gun in his hand. Yumi was trying to plead with him that he wasn't himself anymore and he shot her. Then another image saw him on Lyoko as the commanding leader of Xana's army along with his cousin Rob next to him. He started hearing voices in his head. He listened and it was Yumi's she was trying to get him to wake up. She found him on the floor of his room and started to get concerned that he had been killed or something.

Bill opened his eyes finally. "Yumi what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you what Ulrich said to me and tell you what I told him back." Yumi smiled that Bill had woken up.

"Oh what did he say?" Bill was trying to get back to his feet after being on the floor for a good 15 minutes.

"He told me that he loves me." Yumi turned from Bill she could see that he had a smile on his face.

"What did you tell him? I know you didn't tell him who you truly love right now." Bill crossed his arms.

Yumi had her back to him as she told him what she told Ulrich. "I told him that I don't love him anymore and I love someone else. I told him that it was never meant to be between us."

A Xana symbol appears in Bill's eyes and then disappears. "Come here Yumi. I know that you love me and Ulrich loves you. I decided that I want to be with you instead of Colleen. I love you Yumi Ishiyama." Bill walks up to Yumi and puts his arms around her.

"Do you really mean it?" Yumi wasn't sure if Xana was controlling him or he really meant it.

"I really mean it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Yumi turned around to Bill and kissed him on the lips just as she had done on more than one occasion. Just as they were doing this Colleen walked in to find them making out on Bill's bed.

"You son of a -" Bill cut Colleen off before she could finish.

"Whoa, whoa. You have been keeping me down for the longest time. I could have had this my first day here. Instead you decide you want to come and keep an eye on me so I don't do anything damaging to my character. You were with me for one reason and one reason only." Bill jumps up off his bed as he watches Colleen run out of his room in tears.

"Weren't you a little too rough on her?" Yumi felt bad that it happened this way. She didn't want to lose a friend.

"Stay here. This is personal and I'm finally going to end it." Bill runs out after her.

----- Factory -----

Jeremie and Aelita had fixed any problems that they found with the Super Calculator and returned back up to the Control room even though the calculator was still a black color. "I don't know what made it change colors, but whatever did it was trying to corrupt someone or something."

"I wonder. When the clone Bill went inside the real Bill did it cause all of these problems and make Bill different?" Aelita figured that somehow it tied Bill to the Supercomputer when the clone entered his body.

"I was thinking about that and Aelita I'm not sure. It could be but why would Xana try to corrupt Bill. I know that he has an obsession with him, but isn't it a little overboard to corrupt him." Jeremie's brain was spinning but before he could come up with a solution he saw that there was an activated tower in the Ice Sector. "Great just what we need. An activated tower."

"I wonder what Xana's planning this time?" Aelita was thinking Xana possessed Bill again.

"I hope it has nothing to do with Bill. That would be really bad." Jeremie was getting ready to call Ulrich and Odd.

----- Hallway of the Dorms -----

Colleen had stopped and dropped on her knees crying about seeing Bill with Yumi. Bill caught up to her and stopped at her feet. "The only reason you were with me is because Xana and Rob both asked you to keep an eye on me because they knew that there is something about me that can stop them they just don't know what."

Colleen looked up at Bill with tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you say anything before this?"

"Because I loved you, but I guess you never thought the same did you. The only thing you cared about was finding out my deepest darkest secret and using it against me and my friends including your own friends if they still helped me." Bill was more mad than ever. "You make me sick to my stomach." Colleen saw in Bill's eyes the Xana symbol and got up and ran away.

----- Outside Kadic -----

Odd and Ulrich were outside waiting for Jeremie to call when he was done working on the program to get William back. Ulrich's phone rang and he answered it. "Is it done Jeremie?"

"No it's worse. Xana has launched an attack and we don't know what he is doing this time." Jeremie sounded like he was actually worrying about what Xana could do to them this time after what happened to Bill last time.

"Okay Jeremie. We'll be right there." Ulrich hung up as Odd just nodded.

Before they could start their way to the factory a bunch of Rabbits appeared out of nowhere. "Look at that it's a bunch of little fur balls." Odd bent down to pet one. They all magically had rifles appear in their hands.

"Yeah Odd fur balls with rifles in their hands. That's real good. This must be Xana's attack." Ulrich went to kick one but it bit him in the leg.

Bill and Yumi come out of no where and each kick a rabbit. "Hai!" two rabbits flew across the field they were at and hit a fence.

"Thought that you guys could use some help." Yumi smiles at Ulrich even though she had made him cry earlier when she turned him down.

"Perfect timing both of you." Odd was somewhat happy they had to fight rabbits with rifles together now.

"Don't I always show up when you need me the most." Bill gave up Odd a thumbs up.

"That's true but how are we going to make it to the factory?" Odd didn't think that all of them could get free from this army of rabbits.

"I'll take care of them." Everyone turned and saw Jim with a golf club hitting rabbit after rabbit. "You guys get to the factory and go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. I handle them."  
"Wait Jim how do you know about Lyoko?" Ulrich thought that it was strange he knew Jim had been to the factory when they materialized Aelita but he didn't know he'd been there any other time.

"I was there when you guys were captured by Xana. Then Bill saved you and you guys used that return to the past and now I've been relieving the same day a few times for the past month or so." Jim was still hitting rabbits with the golf club.

"That doesn't make any sense how you remember but okay." Ulrich and the others head to the factory.

"I hope those kids make it fast. I can't fight rabbits forever." Jim was already tired out from swinging the golf club.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue this story. I would like to know if anybody likes it. if I don't get any reviews I may not update anymore. Please Review!**


	23. Consequences

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 20 Consequences

----- Factory -----

Jeremie and Aelita were checking Lyoko while waiting for their friends to get to the factory for Xana's monsters. "Aelita I wonder where they could be at?"

"I don't know Jeremie. Maybe they ran into one of Xana's traps." Aelita looks at the screen as the tower deactivates. "Look Jeremie Xana deactivated the tower."

"But why would he do that? Unless he has something even bigger planned." Jeremie was getting ready to call his friends back but he heard the elevator coming down.

----- Outside Kadic -----

Jim was surprised that the rabbits had snapped out of it and were running away from him. "That'll teach you to mess with Jim."

Mr. Delmas appeared next to Jim and asked him. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jim looked embarrassed even though he was actually helping for a good cause.

----- Factory -----

Everyone had gotten out of the elevator and asked Jeremie what was going on. "Well guys I'm not quite sure. Xana activated a tower and then deactivated it."

"That's interesting. Um Jeremie could you explain to me why I passed out for a little bit earlier?" Bill wanted to know if maybe Jeremie did something to the Supercomputer.

"Aelita and I took the Super Calculator apart to fix it because it has changed to a black color. When did you pass out?" Jeremie was curious now that Bill had said this.

"About 45 minutes ago. Then when I woke up I ended up breaking up with Colleen." Bill turned his back to his friends.

"You did what?" Odd was surprised more than everyone else that Bill had broken up with Colleen.

"We had an argument so I broke up with her. It was a little personal." Bill crosses his arms as the Xana symbol appears in his eyes again. A tower was activated for a few seconds and then stopped.

"That was weird. Xana activated a tower for a few milliseconds and then deactivated it." Jeremie was confused at why Xana would do this.

"Maybe he was thinking about attacking." Odd was hoping Xana had changed his mind about doing an attack today.

"Oh well let's go back to school." Ulrich wanted to go back since there was no reason to stay at the factory.

"Yeah it's almost dinner time." Odd was feeling his stomach he couldn't wait to have dinner.

"Oh no I have to go home. My parents will kill me if I'm late tonight I told them I'd be home at 6." Yumi went into the elevator first.

"I'll walk you home. Just incase Xana tries to attack again." Bill followed her into the elevator. The others soon joined and headed back to the school while Bill walked Yumi home.

----- On the way to Yumi's -----

Bill and Yumi were holding hands together as they walked down the street. "Are you sure your ready for this Yumi?"

"Yeah I know that we have to keep it a secret so Ulrich doesn't find out but I think that we can manage." Yumi smiled at Bill she had finally had what she wanted for the past few months since telling Bill how she felt about him.

"I think that Odd's figured it out but nobody else has. I just hope he doesn't say anything to Ulrich." Bill trusted Odd with his life since they had become friends again he didn't think Odd would turn on them.

"Don't you think that maybe we should tell Ulrich? Maybe he wouldn't be as mad if he knew that you were the one that I love." Yumi was hoping Bill would say yes because she knew if Ulrich found out some other way they probably wouldn't be friends anymore.

"No if he finds out he finds out but I don't want to start an argument with him." Bill was confident that when they were ready Ulrich would find out and everything would be fine.

"Okay here's my house. Do you want to come in for something to drink?" Yumi was being polite to her new boyfriend.

"No thank you. I never went inside Colleen's house before but one day I'll come in yours. I promise." Bill kissed Yumi goodbye and started his way back to Kadic after she went inside.

----- Cafeteria -----

Jeremie, Odd, Aelita and Ulrich were wondering where Colleen was after all she was their friend and they didn't want anything to happen to her. "After I'm done I'll go to her room and look for her." Odd was finishing his dinner as quickly as possible.

"Odd whatever you do don't make her feel worse then she probably already does." Jeremie thought that one day they could use her help against Xana and this time Bill wouldn't be able to stop her since they weren't dating anymore.

"Don't worry I'll just give her a little Odd charm." Odd gave a goofy smile at his friends.

"Are you going to try to pick her up Odd?" Aelita knew how Odd was with girls as did everyone else.

"I don't know I haven't thought about that yet." Odd smiled again.

"We know how you acted the first time you met her so we can't possibly rule it out." Ulrich knew if he didn't see Odd the rest of the night then that's exactly what he was going to do. Odd gets up and leaves the table.

----- On the way back to Kadic -----

Bill was on his way back from Yumi's house. He was thinking about what he had done. He knew the way he left Colleen even though it was true that she was working for Xana was a really bad way to leave a girl that he had been dating for about 5 years. "Is this what happens to me now that the clone has bonded with me. I thought that I was going to be with her for the rest of my life." The Xana symbol reappears again only this time it stays in his eyes. "_You have done this to yourself. Colleen was never meant for us. She was just a side girl until we found what we truly wanted and now we have it. Rob will be free soon thanks to us." _The Xana symbol disappeared. Bill realized that he was right Yumi was the girl for him. Ulrich wasn't going to have her and neither was anybody else.

----- Colleen's Room -----

Colleen was sitting on her bed crying hoping to forget all about Bill when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away Bill. I don't want to talk to you."

"It's me Odd. I came to see how you were doing. Bill told us that you two broke up." After Odd finished he was greeted at the door by Colleen who let him in.

"Thank you Odd. At least somebody cares about me." She was still crying.

"I know that Bill can be an airhead sometimes but the way that he treated you is no way to treat a beautiful lady." Odd gave his goofy smile to Colleen who laughed at him.

"Thanks Odd. I know you reputation about girls so don't even think about trying to get with me. At least not for the time being. I need some time alone so I can sort everything out." Colleen smiled at him.

"That's okay I wasn't here for that anyway I just came to make sure your alright. I mean after I'm guessing you saw him kiss Yumi you must have felt awful." Odd figured that is what she saw.

"How do you know that I caught him kissing Yumi?" She was baffled that Odd knew.

"Because I know that Yumi loves Bill. I heard her confess it to him." Odd put his arms around Colleen to make her feel somewhat loved by somebody.

------ Jeremie's room ------

Jeremie, Aelita and Ulrich went to Jeremie's room where Jeremie saw that the Super scan had picked up an activated tower in the Ice Sector again. "Time for Lyoko. Ulrich go and get Odd. I'll call Bill and Aelita will call Yumi."

"Okay Jeremie." Ulrich ran off to find Odd.

Aelita started to call Yumi's mobile. "Yumi yeah the tower has been activated again. We're going to Lyoko. Meet us at the factory."

Jeremie calls Bill. "Bill meet us at the factory. We're going to fight Xana." Jeremie and Aelita both hang up and head for the factory.

----- Colleen's room -----

Ulrich sees Odd leaving Colleen's room. "Odd let's go there's an activated tower in the Ice Sector." Odd follows Ulrich as they head to the factory.

------ The Sewers ------

Everyone meets up in the sewers and climbs up to the Factory. They take the elevator down and drop Jeremie off in the Control Room, while everyone else goes to the scanner room. Ulrich, Odd and Aelita enter the scanners first. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization." Yumi and Bill got in next. "Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." Jeremie noticed an error with Bill's transfer.

----- Lyoko -----

They land in the Ice Sector. Everyone turns to look at Bill's new outfit. This time it was a red body suit with Xana symbols all over it and he had a Xana symbol on his head. "Um Jeremie was there a problem with Bill's transfer." Odd didn't like the look of the new Bill and neither did anybody else.

"Actually there was but I don't know what it is." Jeremie's voice was heard throughout Lyoko.

"I don't have a problem. This makes me feel stronger for some reason." Bill pulls out his sword which is now on fire on the blade.

"I like the sword as long as your on our side." Ulrich wasn't too sure about this.

"Of course I'm on your side I'm your friend." Bill turned around as he heard something coming.

"_He's on your side for now children. But soon he will become Xana." _William appeared before their very eyes.

"Oh so you think that our buddy is going to become Xana. Think again William. Laser Arrow!" Odd fires a few but each one gets blocked sending Odd back to Earth.

"Odd!" Everyone yelled at the same time. Their friend was sent back to Earth unable to help them. Bill takes his Flaming sword and attacks William. William dodges it and comes back with a kick to Bill's head.

----- Factory -----

Odd joins Jeremie back up in the Control Room. "What did I miss so far?" Odd was looking at the screen.

"Well let's see for starters a huge battle between Bill and William has started. It is however a good thing his outfit hasn't made him change sides." Jeremie was getting ready to send the vehicles to them so they could take them to the tower to deactivate it. "Okay guys. Here's the vehicles."

----- Lyoko -----

The Overwing, Overbike and the Overboard appears in front of them. Aelita gets on the Overboard while Ulrich and Yumi get on their respective vehicles. "Ready to go?" Ulrich lookes over to Aelita who was getting her balance on the Overboard.

"Yes." The three head off to the tower.

"William this time only one of us will survive." Bill attacks William again with the sword. William blocks Bill with his own sword. William starts pushing Bill backwards towards the digital sea.

"_Your cousin fell to the digital sea because of your little friend and now you will suffer the same fate."_ William swings his sword at Bill who jumps up, kicks William in the head and lands on his feet.

"You want to try that." Bill stands facing William with no fear.

Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi come across a monster melee and get their vehicles shot at making them De-virtualize. Ulrich lands on his feet while Yumi and Aelita fall on their backs. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three and attacks three of the blocks that were in their way. He jumps up and all three of his forms strike the Krabs. "Impact!" The three Krabs are destroyed on the spot. Yumi and Aelita get back up and join Ulrich over where he was standing.

Bill and William are still fighting on another part of the Ice Sector. Bill gets attacked by William's sword but dodges it when he jumps up and gets behind him. Bill then kicks him in the back making him fly across the Sector. When William gets back up he turns to look at Bill who was charging at him with his flaming sword. Bill swings as William counters with his own sword. "_You will never finish me."_ William pushes Bill back with a kick to the gut.

----- Factory -----

"Watch out Bill. You only have 50 life points left." Jeremie knew if Bill was taken out then most likely Aelita would be stopped from deactivating the tower.

"He should be okay Jeremie. After all he is a bit different from the rest of us. He's dealt with Xana longer than we have." Odd was pointing out that Bill had a much longer history with Xana then they had.

----- Lyoko -----

"Hai!" Yumi threw her fans at the incoming Kankrelats that were heading their way and destroys one of then.

"Nice shot Yumi." Ulrich was getting ready to go back on the attack himself since he had backup after he triplicated.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi caught her fans as they came back to her.

"Energy Field!" Aelita decides to test her skills against the Kankrelats destroying one in the process. There were only three left. That meant one for each of them.

William and Bill were still going at it. Bill kept dodging William's attacks with his sword and jumping out of the way when needed. "_Time to finish this Bill."_ William gets ready for a strike at Bill and gets struck in the back with a spear.

"What was that?" Bill takes this opportunity to attack with a final blow. "Sword Flame Slice!" Bill stabs William in the gut with his Flaming sword making him blow up.

Aelita had entered the tower and was heading to the top platform to deactivate it. Once she got there and entered her name on the screen, she entered the code. "Code Lyoko." The screens fall down around her. "Tower deactivated."

----- Factory -----

"Is there a need for a return trip Jeremie?" Aelita was asking through the microphone.

"Okay. Materialization." Jeremie materializes everyone back on to Earth.

"Good job guys. Even though you didn't have my help." Odd was bragging about being the reason they always accomplished their mission to deactivate the tower.

"Odd, Aelita's the one that does the work not you. You just play around." Bill smiles at Odd.

"Hey I just like to have fun." Odd gives a goofy laugh as they all start laughing.

"Yeah but there's still two problems. First we need to get William back and second we need to get Rob out." Jeremie had to bring the mood down after a victory for the Lyoko Warriors.

**A/N: Please Review and tell me what you think. I will update with Season 2 starting Dec. 7 possibly earlier if I get enough reviews say like 4. So Please Review! I'm begging.**

**What will happen when Ulrich finds out about Yumi and Bill? Will they free Bill's cousin Rob? And is this the end of William? Next Season will have the answers.**


	24. Two Possessed Prisoners

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

**This is the beginning of Season 2. It takes place a few days after the last chapter. This season the Lyoko Warriors will face an enemy they never expected. A certain relationship must be kept a secret. The only question is will Ulrich find out? I put a lot of thought into this season so after reading this Please Review! **

Two Possessed Prisoners

Yumi's P.O.V.

It all started during a trip to Lyoko. After deactivated a tower and launched a return to the past. We saw one of the weirdest things ever. There was a baby in a hospital that had Xana enter its body.

The next day a new student named Bill came to Kadic and was in my classes. I quickly became friends with him. Which caused Ulrich to get jealous just like he did with William. Xana launched an attack against us. Bill was entered into the gang and went with Odd and Aelita to help deactivate the tower. Afterward Bill decided that he wanted no part of our fight with Xana.

Bill returned at the beginning of the next school year and wanted to help. We had already defeated Xana and saved William or so we thought. Xana returned stronger than ever. This attack was thwarted off by our newest member Bill. We soon found out that Bill's girlfriend from the United States was coming to Kadic this year.

We got to meet Bill's girlfriend and found out they had been fighting Xana longer than us. We learned that Bill's cousin fell in to the Digital Sea while he was possessed by Xana. Now we had two enemies Rob and Xana with the newly repossessed William.

Xana made a clone of Bill and sent it into battle against the real Bill. During this decisive war, the clone merged with the real one and created a new attitude and a new Xanaified Lyoko outfit for Bill. I had revealed my feelings for Bill and for whatever reason the new Bill broke up with his girlfriend and decided to be with me. Xana had launched another attack against us, so we did what we do best. Fight. Bill had a final battle against William, in which Bill stabbed William in the gut making him explode.

This has all happened in the past year and my only question is after the deal that Bill made with his cousin, can we stop Xana and free Rob.

And now the story continues.

It had been two days since Bill broke up with Colleen. It was a Friday night. Bill was in his dorm room with Yumi watching a movie on his T.V. he had set up.

"Are you sure that we won't get caught by Jim or anybody?" Yumi was afaid she would get caught and her parents and their friends would find out about their relationship.

"Of course. I already talked to Jim and he was alright with it." Bill could only give Yumi a smile.

"There is no way he would alright with it, even if he does know about Lyoko." Yumi knew that Bill had to promise something to Jim she just didn't know what. " So what did you have to promise him?"

"O.K. O.K. I promised that I wouldn't make fun of him anymore." Bill couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That's going to be hard considering you and Odd are always making fun of him." Yumi laughed at her boyfriend.

"I know." Bill smiled and kissed her. They both fell asleep in Bill's bed watching the movie they had on.

Over on the other side of the dorms Odd is singing to himself while listening to music on his headphones.

Ulrich was laying in his bed trying to sleep with a pillow over his head. "Odd, will you shut up and go to sleep."

"But I'm having to much fun. You should try it sometime." Odd went back to singing.

"I'm not in the mood to have fun." Ulrich wasn't looking at Odd so he didn't know if he was listening.

"Did you say something Ulrich?" Odd had turned to Ulrich but didn't see him moving so he assumed that he was asleep. "I guess not."

Ulrich jumped out of bed and ripped Odd's headphones off his head. "I said I'm not in the mood to have fun or put up with your singing, Odd. Even Kiwi's holding his ears."

Odd looked over at Kiwi. "Poor Kiwi. Am I too loud for you?" Kiwi pees on Odd's leg. "That's not cool."

Ulrich starts laughing." I guess he's tired of your singing too."

"Well that made you laugh. What's been wrong with you the past two days?" Odd had wanted to ask him, but every time he thought about it everyone was around.

"Oh nothing. I just asked Yumi about us and she said she likes somebody else." Ulrich was waiting for Odd to laugh.

"Did she say who it is?" Odd was curious if she had told Ulrich.

"No, she said that she doesn't have the feelings that she used to for me." Ulrich was wondering why Odd wasn't being his usual self and making fun of him.

"I know how much you love her. But maybe she'll grow out of it." Odd went to his bed and laid down thinking to himself. "I'll bet that's one of the reasons Bill broke up with Colleen."

The next morning Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie were taking showers in the boys dorm shower room. "Hey Jeremie. How's that program to get William free from Xana coming along." Ulrich wanted to know how long before his rival William was back with them because he thought that Yumi liked William still.

"Well Ulrich, I still haven't fixed the bug that's been messing up the program." Jeremie hadn't worked on the program since the last day they went to Lyoko.

"Hey Einstein. Why don't you have Aelita work on it?" Odd was making fun of Jeremie because Aelita sometimes corrected him on certain subjects.

"Because I'm working on figuring out how Bill has this Xanafied look when he goes to Lyoko." Jeremie had been looking into it for a few days.

"Where is Bill? He's usually here before us on Saturdays." Ulrich looked around while he was drying himself off.

"After we're done let's go find him." Odd was up for looking for their friend before breakfast time.

"O.k." Jeremie said while brushing his teeth.

After they were done they caught up with Aelita and went to Bill's room. As they were walking down the hall to Bill's room Aelita decided to ask why they were heading there. "What's wrong that we have to go looking for Bill?"

"Well he's usually in the showers a few minutes before we get there." Odd was feeling his stomach. "He better be in his room because I'm starving."

"Your always hungry Odd." Ulrich was used to hearing Odd complain about being hungry. And this time it wasn't a surprise.

When they arrived at Bill's room they heard another voice other than Bill's. they opened the door and saw Yumi sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Yumi? It's Saturday." Ulrich was surprised to see Yumi so early on a Saturday, he figured she would stay home and sleep in.

"I, um, I came to talk to Bill. I needed someone to talk to, so I called him up and he answered his phone and I snuck in without Jim seeing me." Yumi couldn't think of anything because she couldn't say she stayed in Bill's room for the night because everyone start to suspect something.

"Oh cool. Now we can go to breakfast." Odd was getting ready to leave for the cafeteria. He was hungry and no one was going to stop him from getting food.

"Bill, hurry up and get dressed so we can go to breakfast and talk about our next plan of action against Xana." Jeremie led the group to the cafeteria leaving Bill and Yumi in Bill's room.

"That was close. I have to go home. I had fun last night. See you later." Yumi picks up her bag, kisses Bill and leaves.

Over in the factory it was quiet there had been no Xana attacks for days and the Supercomputer was being left alone. There was a message on the computer reading. "Materialization."

Down in the scanner room a scanner opened and someone stepped out. He was in an angry mood. He didn't want to come to Earth, but his master made him. He entered the elevator and took it up to the entrance of the factory.

In the cafeteria Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremie were joined by Bill. Odd was happy that he had finally gotten his food and was on his second helping before Bill even got there.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich was thinking that since she was there she would join them for lunch. He didn't care if Yumi didn't like him anymore he still liked seeing her.

"She had to go home. She said that her parents would wonder where she is." Bill gave some excuse that he made up on his way to the cafeteria.

"Oh, O.K." Ulrich said with a sigh.

"So now that we have you all here with us Bill. We can talk about what we're going to do next in our battle against Xana." Jeremie was getting ready for a big speech, but Odd cut him off.

"Wee wnow Wana will wattack wagain wand we walso wnow wat wour wousin ws wloating awround wout where. Wet it wloating awound." Odd's mouth was full so his words were a little scrambled. ( It is translated into. "We know Xana will attack again and we also know that your cousin is floating around out there. Get it floating around.") Odd finished chewing his food and started laughing because of what he said.

Nobody thought it was funny they just gave Odd a blank stare.

Milly and Tamiya walk up to their table. "Bill, can we interview you for the Kadic news?" Milly was alittle shy to talk to Bill because she had never talked to him before and wasn't sure if he would be mean.

"Sure." Bill turned to his friends. "I'll be right back."

"Cool, now one of my buddies is going to be in the Kadic news. I wonder what they are going to ask him." Odd was scratching his head clueless as to what Bill might be asked.

"Hopefully it doesn't take too long. I want to scan Bill and analyze the data I find." Jeremie still didn't like the fact that Bill had a Xanaified look on Lyoko. He figured there must be some strings attached.

Yumi's P.O.V.

I was walking home from Kadic after spending a night with Bill. I had finally got what I wanted for the past year. A night by myself with Bill. I was in a greatest mood in a long time and nothing is going to take that away from me. I do feel bad for Ulrich after all I did turn him down after he was finally going to ask me out. But if Xana attacked that still is not going to bring my mood down.

"I can't wait to see Bill again later. I hate having to lie to my friends but I don't want Ulrich to know because then he'll start an argument with Bill and it could possibly break up the Lyoko gang. We need to be together so we can stop Xana and save the world." I walked down the street smiling as I got to the front door of my house.

Bill's P.O.V.

I had joined Milly and Tamiya outside. Tamiya had the video camera on me as Milly got her pen and paper out to write down the answers to the questions that she was going to ask me.

"As some of our readers know you came to Kadic Academy one year ago. How has your first year at Kadic been?" Milly had her pen ready to write my answer down.

I thought to myself for a second about what's happened to me in the past year and realized it has been pretty fun. "It's been great. I've met lots of good friends." I tried to say it as nice as possible. I put my hands in the pockets of the black jacket that I always wore while I waited for her next question.

"O.k. we understand that your girlfriend decided to attend Kadic this year. What do you think about having her here?" Milly looked like she was hoping for me to give an answer that would shock the readers.

I decided that she wasn't going to get one I responded with exactly had happened between me and Colleen. "Well it was nice but we broke up about two days ago." I really wasn't happy about being asked that question but I figured I would at least answer it truthfully.

"Alright then the only thing I have left to ask you is this. Is there another mystery girl in your life?" Milly had a smile on her face as she asked me this question.

"Maybe there is. Maybe there isn't." I wasn't going to let the headline of the next addition of the Kadic news be Bill loves Yumi or Bill has stolen Ulrich's love. All Yumi and I would need is for that too happen and Ulrich to get mad at us.

"Thanks for the interview Bill." Milly was happy that she finally got an exclusive with me. I smiled at the two girls as I walked back to my room.

Yumi's P.O.V.

A few hours had passed by and I was on my way back to Kadic to meet up with everyone and see what was on tap as fight against Xana continued. I was going through an Alley way since it was a little bit of a shortcut to the school. I felt someone grab me from behind. They had one arm around my stomach and the other around my neck. "Who's there?" I said grasping for air and trying to break free.

"_Guess who?"_ the voice sounded familiar to me.

"William is that you?" I couldn't see the person who had a hold of me so I couldn't tell if it was him or not.

"_Yes and now I'll have one less enemy to deal with."_ I heard William start to laugh and I knew I was in big trouble.

I saw that there was nobody around to help me. Then a Scyphozoa appeared before me. I had no idea how Xana could materialize one on Earth. It used its tentacles to grab a hold of me and it started to possess me. I screamed as loud as I could only to have my mouth shut by William. I had now become a prisoner of Xana just like William.

"_How do you feel now Yumi?" _William was looking at me and smiling at the same time.

"I feel, I feel great." I was now full of so much evil and a Xana symbol appeared on my head.

Bill had gotten back to his room. He was using the computer that he had set up next to his T.V. He saw that he had gotten an E-mail. "What is this?" he said thinking out loud to himself. He decided to open it since he thought that it was Franz Hopper replying to the message that he had sent him. The message he had received read this.

"Bill, William is still alive. When I helped you beat him on Lyoko he survived. Because I have the power to activate towers and such like Xana, I have just found out that William has gone to Earth. Why? I don't know." the message was over all it said after that was Rob.

Bill quickly responded to the message. "Why do you help us if you attack us as well?"

Odd walks in to Bill's room to see if Bill was there and sees him on the computer. "You remind me of Mr. and Mrs. Einstien." he was referring to Jeremie and Aelita.

"Yeah, however I'm not as smart as them." Bill was getting ready to continue his statement when he received a reply from Rob.

This message stated. "That's not important right now. You and your friends have to get to Lyoko."

Bill turns to Odd who apparently read the message as well but didn't say anything decides that it isn't good. "Let's go tell Jeremie about this."

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea." Bill and Odd run out of the room to go find Jeremie.

At the Factory William and Yumi had arrived and were on their way back to Lyoko. William was setting up a delayed virtualization for the both of them. They head down to the Scanner Room and each enter a scanner. "_I'll see you on Lyoko Yumi."_ William smiles wickedly as the scanner closes.

Odd and Bill arrive at Jeremie's room to find Aelita and Jeremie there. Aelita looks at Odd and Bill who were out of breath. "What's wrong guys?"

"Bill just got a message from Rob saying that we need to get to the Factory and now." Odd was huffing and puffing from running down the hall.

Jeremie looks at the Super Scan. "There's no activated tower so what's the big problem.

"Rob said that William has returned to Earth, but he doesn't know what he's planning to do." Bill looks at Jeremie with frustration. Something that came with the new attitude.

Just then the Super Scan picks up an activated tower in the Desert Sector. "Looks like Xana's plan has started. Odd call Ulrich and tell him to meet us at the Factory." Jeremie starts the lead to the Factory.

Ulrich's P.O.V.

I was in a special weekend Pencak Silat class that Jim was holding for whoever wanted to attend. My phone started to ring. So I answered it. "Yes, Odd." I was waiting for his reply hoping that it wasn't a Xana attack. What could be worse.

"Major problem on Lyoko. William's back." Odd sounded like he was running while he was talking to me.

"O.k. I'll meet you at the Factory." I hung up the phone and went over to Jim to tell him. I didn't want to be rude now that he knew about Lyoko. "Sorry Jim. I have to go."

"Xana?" Jim said to me not surprised since he knew about Lyoko.

"Yeah." I headed out of the Gym door to go to the sewer entrance to get to the Factory.

Odd, Bill, Jeremie and Aelita had gotten to the Factory and had slid down the ropes to get to the elevator. "Time to see what Xana's up to this time." Odd put up his fists acting like he was ready to fight someone right there and then.

"Wait for me." everyone turned to see Ulrich sliding down the rope and running to join them in the elevator. "Did anybody call Yumi?"

"I called her, but I didn't get any answer." Bill had a look of concern on his face he thought that this might be Xana's attack and Xana was after her.

They drop Jeremie off in the Computer lab, while the rest head down to the scanners.

Ulrich, Odd and Bill get in first. "We're ready Einstein." Odd calling Jeremie by the usual name to tell him that they were in the scanners.

"Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Bill. Virtualization." after this Aelita steps in. "Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

They land in the Desert Sector. "Where's the tower, Jeremie?" Odd said looking around not seeing any monsters.

"I couldn't virtualize you near it for some reason." Jeremie was trying to figure out why. "I'm sending you the vehicles." Jeremie sets it up to send them. "Vehicle Materialization."

The vehicles appear before them. Bill jumps on his Motorcycle that Jeremie had made for him, Odd gets on the Overboard, Ulrich gets on the Overbike and Aelita gets on the Overwing.

Jeremie says through the microphone. "O.k. guys. Go north three platforms, then west for two platforms and north again two platforms and it should be right there. Oh and watch out for monsters." Jeremie saw an army of monsters just waiting at the tower.

"O.k. Let's go stop Xana." Ulrich led the group on the way to the tower.

Nine Hornets appeared and started firing lasers at the quartet of Lyoko Warriors. Ulrich and Bill pulls their swords/sabers out and start blocking the lasers.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd started firing as many arrows as possible to attempt to destroy the Hornets, but missed every time.

Bill and Ulrich were still blocking the lasers as they were driving their respective vehicles. "This feels like a trap." Ulrich said while blocking an incoming laser with one of his sabers. He had a bad feeling about this. Why would Xana attack them before thay got to the tower.

"Maybe it is time for some extra fire artillery." Bill said as he jumped off his Motorcycle. "Motorcycle Change!" Bill's Motorcycle quickly changed from what it was to a giant Rocket Launcher. Bill landed on the ground and picked it up on his shoulder.

"What just happened Bill?" Jeremie saw on the computer screen that the Motorcycle had changed into some sort of weapon.

"It's a little modification I made for my vehicle." Bill smiled as he aimed for a group of Hornets that were surrounding Aelita.

"Watch out Aelita!" Odd used the Overboard to fly over and grab Aelita off the Overwing before Bill shot.

"Flame Rocket!" Bill fired the Rocket Launcher at the Hornets. The Flaming rocket hit and destroyed three Hornets.

"Thanks Odd." Aelita said as she held on to Odd so she didn't fall off the Overboard.

"No problem Princess." Odd gave her a goofy thumps up before adding "I need to get one of those."

"Ulrich do you want to take a shot?" Bill asked before he shot another rocket.

"Sure, why not?" Ulrich gets off the Overbike. "Triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three. "Super Sprint!" the three Ulrich's run up and jump in the air. "Impact!" they stab three hornets in the Xana symbol destroying them. Ulrich then forms back into one again.

"Our turn, Aelita." Odd aims his arm at some Hornets while Aelita aims her hand. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires two arrows.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fires at the remaining Hornet.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun. Flame Rocket!" Bill fires another Flaming rocket.

All three attacks hit and destroy the last three Hornets. "That's what I call a Flaming Arrow Field." Everyone turns to look at Odd. "What it was all our attacks together. It was the best I could come up with." Odd gives a sad look after nobody laughs at his joke.

"We can come up for a name for it later. Now we have to deactivate the tower." Bill's Rocket Launcher turns back into a Motorcycle and he gets on.

"He's right Odd." Ulrich puts his sabers away and gets back on the Overbike.

They head to the activated tower. Aelita had to ride with Odd since the Overwing was de-virtualized when Bill shot the first rocket. Riding to the activated tower they see William standing in front of five Krabs, five Kankrelats, five Bloks and 15 Hornets.

"Great more Hornets." Ulrich had stopped the Overbike and pulled out his sabers.

"I want to play with the bloks." Odd was aiming his arm at them.

"You're a little kid again, aren't you Odd." Bill jumped off his Motorcycle as it changed into the Rocket Launcher again.

"Of course. I love playing with my Bloks." Odd had stopped in mid-air on the Overboard.

"Both of you stop playing around and get serious." Ulrich wasn't in the mood to put up with their joking. He remembered that they couldn't get a hold of Yumi. She may not have the feelings that she used to for him anymore, but he still cared for her.

"O.k. we'll stop." Odd said with a somber voice.

William took out his sword. "_Manta!" _the Manta appeared and William jumped on top of it.

"Bill, you handle the Krabs. Odd, you take care of the Bloks that you love so much and Aelita and I will fight the Hornets and Kankrelats." Ulrich gets in a battle position.

"Ulrich, what are you doing? You can't beat all of them and William without Yumi's help." Jeremie had seen how many monsters there were by looking at the computer screen. He knew they were outmatched against Xana this time.

"Have you got a hold of her yet?" Ulrich asked through the communicator.

"Unfortunately. No. I don't know why she's not answering." Jeremie was trying again and still got no answer.

"Oh well. We have no choice. Flame Rock…" Bill went to fire his giant Rocket Launcher, but William threw his sword at it and made it de-virtualize. "That's not cool William." Bill pulls out his Flaming sword to fight.

Thus caused the battle to break out. "Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three again. "Super Sprint!" he charged at the Kankrelats first and started blocking lasers with his sabers.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd starts firing arrows as he dodges lasers from the Bloks. "This doesn't look like it's going to end well."

"Energy Field!" Aelita fires while trying to dodge lasers. "Jeremie, I don't think I'll be able to deactivate the tower."

"Have faith, Aelita." Jeremie said over the communicator while trying to figure out a plan.

Bill was charging at the Krabs as he blocked lasers from them. "Sword Slice!" Bill swings his flaming sword at one of the Krabs destroying it before turning to the other four to block lasers from them.

"Impact!" the Ulrich's had each stabbed a Kankrelat destroying them.

William had gotten his sword back and started swinging it making energy waves come out of it and hits Odd's Overboard making it de-virtualize. Odd fell to the ground.

"Watch out Odd. You just lost twenty life points." Odd's life points appeared in front of Jeremie as he was watching the battle.

"It's o.k. I still have eighty points." Odd was back up dodging lasers from Bloks again. "Laser Arrow!" Odd starts firing destroying three Bloks in the process.

Aelita was having trouble as the Hornets kept moving around her firing lasers. Aelita was dodging as best she could. "Energy Field!" she fires destroying one, but in the process gets shot from behind.

"Aelita! Be careful. If your de-virtualized we'll have no way of deactivating the tower." Jeremie was concerned not only because it was Aelita, but because if she was de-virtualized Xana would succeed. And if Yumi was in one of Xana's traps she would probably die.

"I'll be fine Jeremie." Aelita said as she was getting back up off the ground.

"Impact!" the three Ulrich's had destroyed the last of the Kankrelats and a Hornet. "This is easier than I thought it would be.

"Sword Slice!" Bill swings his flaming sword destroying the last Krab. "Who's next?" Bill turns to William.

"_Victory!" _William and his Manta move towards Bill.

"Yeah. Victory for us." Bill jumps onto the Manta kicks William off and stabs the Manta with his sword destroying it as he jumped away.

William lands on his feet. "_Your cousin may have helped you defeat me last time. But this time I will win."_

Odd finishes up with the Bloks and goes to help Aelita with the Hornets. "I'm coming Aelita." Odd runs to Aelita and gets hit with a fan. Knocking him down. "What was that?" said Odd as he fell to the ground.

"Odd, you just got hit by a fan." Jeremie saw Yumi appear on the creen and made him wonder to himself. "How did Yumi get to Lyoko?"

All the monsters that were left stopped firing. Aelita, Ulrich and when Odd got back up all looked over and saw Yumi. "Yumi!" Ulrich said as he got a smile on his face when he saw her until he saw that she had a Xana symbol on her chest and forehead. "What's wrong with her?" he had taken the smile off his face.

"She's with Xana." Odd said as he realized that they were in big trouble now. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fired several arrows, but gets deflected by Yumi's fans.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Odd de-virtualizing him.

The fight between Bill and William had begun. Bill swung his flaming sword at William only for it to be caught by William's sword. Bill jumps over William'shead and goes for a kick to the back. William jumps out of the way, turns and makes energy waves come out of his sword knocking Bill off the platform and slowly falls towards the Digital Sea.

Odd had joined Jeremie in the Computer Lab. "Bill's done. It's over." Odd and Jeremie watch as their mission comes to an end.

"Super Flame!" Bill reveals a new power before he falls to the Digital Sea. He turns into a fireball and shoots back up to the platform that William was on.

William saw this and decides two can play at this game. "Super Smoke!" William turns into smoke and charges at the fireball. Once they collide they make a big explosion and revert back to their normal forms.

Ulrich had turned his attention to Yumi. "Yumi, snap out of it. We're your friends." Ulrich grabbed her with both of his hands. Yumi punches him in the face. Then she uses her telekinesis to pick Ulrich up.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at a floating Ulrich de-virtualizing him.

William and Bill are back to fighting with their swords. William swings at Bill, Bill dodges it and kicks William in the face.

Yumi comes from behind Bill and tries to throw her fans, but Bill catches them and kicks her in the gut. Bill turns to Aelita. "Aelita, hurry and get into the tower to deactivate it. Don't worry about the monsters." Bill gets tackled by William, who starts choking him.

"_You will not live."_ William continues to choke Bill as he says this.

Bill kicks William off and across the Desert Sector. "Not only will I live. I'm taking my friend with me." Bill turns to Yumi who had gotten back up. "Your coming home with me."

"_I will be with Master Xana." _said Yumi as she pulled her fans back out. Bill charges at Yumi, who catches him with her hand.

"Please Yumi. Snap out of it." Bill wanted to say what he truly felt but couldn't because everyone would then know. Bill looked to see if Aelita had entered the tower. She was right in front of it.

Yumi kicks Bill in the gut. "Hai!" then throws her fans at himmaking him de-virtualize back to Earth.

Bill falls out of the scanner and heads up to the Computer Lab by using the elevator. When the door opens he sees Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich staring at him. "I'm sorry guys." Bill said in a low voice as he didn't like that his secret girlfriend was now a prisoner of Xana.

Ulrich looks at Bill. "You tried your best. I'm not mad that you couldn't bring her back with you. I'm just mad that she is with Xana." Ulrich starts to cry. "I miss her." Bill walks over and puts his arm on Ulrich's back as does Odd.

"We'll get her back. It'll be o.k." Bill said as he thought to himself and made a promise to himself that he will get Yumi back.

Code…

Lyoko

Aeita had entered the code. "Tower deactivated." Aelita watches the files fall down the tower.

William had gotten back up and walked over to Yumi. "_Let's go."_ Both of them run and jump into the Digital Sea.

Aelita is materialized back on to Earth. She joins the others back up in the Computer Lab. "What are we going to do without Yumi?" she saw Ulrich crying with Bill's arm around him.

"I'll think of something. I promise I will get Yumi back." Jeremie clinched his fist as he said this.

That night Bill was in his room alone laying down on his bed thinking. He heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?"

"It's Odd." he said as he walked in the door. "How are you feeling?" Odd sees that Bill is laying down not doing anything.

"I'll live." says Bill as he gives Odd a puzzled look.

"You know you should tell Ulrich about what's going on." Odd crosses his arms and gives Bill a goofy smile.

"You…" Bill goes to ask Odd something but gets cut off.

"Yes, I know. I was told by your ex. Don't worry I won't tell Ulrich, but you should." Odd turns to start to leave. Bill stops him.

"Thanks Odd for not saying anything." Bill sat up waiting for Odd to respond.

"Well Yumi told Ulrich one thing. She's in love with someone else and I don't think it's you." Odd waits waiting for Bill to say something.

"Who then?" Bill was really confused.

"Xana, of course." Odd smiles and leaves.

"Now that's funny Odd." Bill smiles as a Xana symbol appears in his eyes.

**A/N: Who ever reviews this chapter will have the next chapter dedicated to them. So Please review.**

**I decided to update early because I like writing this fanfic since it's my first one.**

**Will the Lyoko Warriors get Yumi back? Why has Xana taken her in the first place? And will we ever find out why Bill's cousin Rob keeps helping them once in a while? Will they ever find out who that baby was that Xana infected? Only one way to find out and that's keep reading.**


	25. Backfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Backfire

It was the day after Xana had corrupted Yumi. Ulrich wasn't talking to anybody. Not even Odd. Jeremie was in Super Einstein mode as Odd put it working on fixing his program to bring Yumi and William back from Xana's control.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jeremie's P.O.V.**

I have to fix this quickly. The quicker I can fix this bugged program the faster we'll get Yumi and William back. I'm typing away as fast as possible on the Supercomputer. I just don't know if I can fix it in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Kadic Bill was sitting outside alone waiting for Jeremie to call and tell him that the program was fixed and they could go and save Yumi.

Sissy was walking towards him and noticed that he had a sad look on his face. "Hey Bill. You look like you lost something. Did you lose your friends?"

"No Sissy or should I call you Elizabeth if I wanted to call you by your proper name. I have not lost my friends." Bill replies with an arrogant tone.

"First of all it's Sissy. I hate being called Elizabeth. And second of allif you didn't lose your friends what's the matter?" asks a concerned Sissy who was being way out of character by sitting down to care.

Bill responds "Can you for once in your life keep a secret?" Bill looks over at Sissy.

"I guess." Sissy continues to stare waiting for what Bill had to say.

"O.k. as you know by now I have broken up with Colleen. Well there's another girl in my life." stops after seeing that Sissy has a somewhat weird look on her face and then continues "Well someone kidnapped her and now I have no way of getting her back."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Sissy asks as she grabs Bill's hand concerned for him. "If you need anything, anytime at all call me. I'll let you in on a little secret. You and Ulrich are the only ones I don't consider weird." Sissy looks and sees that Bill has a confused look on his face.

Bill notices that Aelita was walking towards him so he decides to end the conversation. "I'll talk to you later Sissy." Bill gets up and starts over to Aelita.

"I'll talk to you later Bill." Sissy gets up and walks away with a smile on her face.

Bill walked over to Aelita and asked "Did Jeremie fix the program yet?" he was hoping the answer would be yes.

Aelita replied "Yes he did but first I want to ask you something." she watched hi reaction as he got a smile on his face.

"What is it Aelita?" answered a confused Bill as he was confused at what she had to ask him because she never asked him anything before.

"Why does it seem that you taking this harder than Ulrich?" asked the pink haired girl who may have been naïve but did realize that something made it seem that he was more concerned that Ulrich.

"She's my friend. We always talk to each other. I, I" Bill couldn't continue.

But Aelita knew how to finish his statement. "You love her don't you." Aelita watched as Bill slowly shook his head yeah.

"O.k. it's true. I do love her but what you don't know is that we are going out." as Bill finishes he sees Aelita's jaw drop.

"But even you know that Ulrich loves her. Why haven't you told anyone?" the pink haired girl asked as she crossed her arms waiting for Bill to give an excuse like he did with everything.

Bill thought up the courage to respond "We didn't want Ulrich to find out and have the group breakup." Bill turns away from Aelita.

"I can't believe you. If you had told Ulrich he may get mad but he probably wouldn't hate you for it. You are the biggest creep ever. You always lie to us and you always keep secrets. I hope you fall into the Digital Sea like your cousin!" yelled Aelita as the expression on her face got even angrier.

"I'm sorry I didn't know I was going to cause this much trouble. Maybe if you didn't always think I was going to turn on you I would trust you." Bill says disgusted and starts to walk away in an angry mood.

"Huh!" Aelita had realized what she had done and started to feel bad about getting angry at her friend. "Wait Bill. I didn't mean…"

Bill stops her. "I know exactly what you mean my mission isn't worth this. I never want to hear from you again." Bill says angrily as he puts his hands in his pockets and walks towards the dorms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ulrich's P.O.V.**

I was laying on my bed in my room. Odd was out somewhere skateboarding. He left Kiwi in the room with me. I haven't said a word to anyone since I got back from the Factory. I would cry from time to time. All I could think about is getting Yumi back. Maybe when we save her she'll realize that I'm the only one that she is suppose to be with. I have to make her get her feelings for me back so we can be together. If I find out that she loves William than I will kill him.

My phone rang. It was Jeremie. I answered "Hey Jeremie. What's up?" I was hoping that he would say it was time to get Yumi back.

Jeremie answered "I have finished the program. I'm going to activate it in about five minutes."

I figured that Jeremie was waiting for me to say that I would be on my way. But he figured wrong if he thought that. "That's great let me know when she's back on Earth." Jeremie was astounded by my response.

"O.k. but I thought you would come to make sure it works." I also thought that Jeremie knew I wasn't in my right mind, but I guess he didn't.

I told him goodbye and hung up. I continued to stare up at the ceiling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Factory Jeremie had hung up from Ulrich and heard the elevator coming down. When it opened he saw Aelita standing there with a sad look on her face.

"What's the matter Aelita?" asked Jeremie who was concerned that something bad had happened to her.

"After we get Yumi back we have another problem to contend with." Aelita said with tears in her eyes as she walked over to Jeremie for comfort. "It's Bill. I had an argument with him and I think he officially left the group."

"Don't worry Aelita we'll talk to him after we get Yumi back and we will settle everything." Jeremie pulls away from Aelita and looks at her face wiping the tears from her eyes. Jeremie turns back to the computer and starts to type in the commands for his program to free Yumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bill's P.O.V.**

After my argument with Aelita I was so angry I couldn't think straight. I headed to the only place I could be alone. My room.

Once I got there I needed to get my frustrations out. So I went to my computer and sent Rob a message that read this.

Rob I need you. If you were here I wouldn't be in this predicament. You were the only one itrust with my life. Please respond to this.

I waited a few minutes thinking while waiting for his response. Then finally it came. His response surprised me.

"Come to Sector 5. There we can talk alone."

I got off of my computer and headed to the Factory. I was so excited I could finally see my cousin again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was out skateboarding and making movies about him skateboarding. A huge crowd of kids were watching him perform his tricks. "Cowabungga! This is more fun than… wait nothing's more fun than eating spaghetti and meatballs." yelled Odd as he did a 360 on his skateboard.

A random bystander nearby yelled "Awesome dude!" watching Odd do his tricks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Factory Jeremie and Aelita were watching Jeremie's program in action. They heard the sound of the elevator and figured it was Ulrich coming to see if Yumi was back. When the door opened they saw Bill.

Bill quickly got straight to the point. "Jeremie send me to Sector 5." Bill was ignoring the fact that Aelita was there.

"O.k., but why?" asked Jeremie even though he was going to send him anyway.

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." replied Bill as he hit the button to close the elevator. Aelita quickly runs towards the elevator and enters it before it closes.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier Bill." said Aelita hoping Bill would forgive her but he just continued to ignore her and crosses his arms.

They get down to the scanners and exit the elevator. "Jeremie I'm going to Sector 5 too." added the pink haired girl before she stepped into the scanner at the same time as Bill.

Jeremie started the transfer "Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill and Aelita land in Sector 5 as it is still spinning. Bill looked around waiting for the room to stop. "Jeremie where's the switch?" he asked as he waiting for the timer to start.

Over the microphone Jeremie responded "It should be at the top of the room after you take the first left."

"Thanks Jeremie." says Bill as he sees the room stop and open the corridor. "Super Flame!" he turns into a ball of fire and shoots down the hall with Aelita following close behind.

Bill shoots through the corridor and makes the first left into the room with the switch. Once he gets into the room he reverts back to normal. Aelita finally catches up and sees they are surrounded by Creepers.

"Oh great. Exactly what I didn't want." says Bill as he takes his flaming sword out. "Sword Slice!" Bill swings destroying three Creepers. "How did you guys like that?" Bill says laughing.

"Energy Field!" Aelita shoots the last Creeper that was trying to sneak up behind Bill and destroys it.

Bill turns around to Aelita "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for." says Aelita with a smile.

"Friends." Bill stops and thinks for a second before continuing. "O.k. Aelita I forgive you. But you need to go back to Earth. I'm here to see Rob." Bill walks over to Aelita. "Jeremie you need to materialize Aelita and hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I could but you need to help her get to the Mountain Sector because Xana just activated a tower to fight my program to bring Yumi back." said Jeremie as he typed away at the Supercomputer trying to make sure Xana didn't deactivate his program. "Wait hold on. Ulrich just showed up. I'll have him meet Aelita in the Mountain Sector."

Ulrich heads down to the scanners and gets in. "Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich lands in the Mountain Sector. Ulrich looks around and sees Yumi by herself. He runs over to her. "Yumi it's me Ulrich."

Yumi jumps up does a spin and kicks Ulrich in the face.

"What's going on Jeremie?" asked Aelita concerned that she hadn't heard from him in a few minutes and she needed the Overwing to get to the Mountain Sector.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh sorry. Ulrich just got into a fight with Yumi." answered Jeremie as he got the vehicle materialization program ready. "I'm sending the Overwing."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Overwing appears in front of her. "O.k. Jeremie I'm on my way to the Mountain Sector." said Aelita as she jumped on.

"I'll see you later Aelita." said Bill as he heard footsteps and turned around to see who it was. When he looked and saw a knight without a helmet walking towards him. The knight had dark hair and red eyes.

"Hey cuz. It's been a long time since we last saw each other." Rob opened his arms looking for a hug from his cousin.

"I can't believe it. I finally get to see you after all these years. How did you get your body back?" asked Bill as he ran over to Rob and hugged him.

Ulrich had gotten back up from Yumi's kick. "Hey Jeremie. How's that program coming along?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It should be working now Ulrich. Let me check and see what's going on." said Jeremie as he opened the window to looks and find that Xana had shut down the program. "That's just great. Now I have Xana working against it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich looks over to Yumi again and takes his sabers out. "Yumi I don't want to fight you."

Yumi pulls her fans out as she walks towards Ulrich. "_Then I guess you will be beat."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Sector 5 Bill and Rob were reunited. "It is great to finally see you. I'm glad that you're here_."_ said Rob as his voice changed as he talked causing Bill to back up.

"What's going on here?" asked Bill as he watched Rob turn into smoke and then into William.

_You'll never get her free. She's all mine." _William's sword appears as he swings it at Bill.

Bill quickly makes his flaming sword appear and blocks William. "You won't keep her without a fight." said Bill as he kicks William in the gut.

"_This fight is over." _says William as he gets back up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Mountain Sector Aelita arrives to find Ulich and Yumi fighting. Ulrich was blocking Yumi's fans with his sabers. "Please Yumi snap out of it. I love you."

Yumi started to get some control of her mind back. "U-Ulrich." then Xana's control took back over. "_You will die._" Yumi kicks Ulrich in the gut again. "Hai!" Yumi throws her fans at Ulrich who lands on his feet and blocks the incoming fans with his sabers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Super Flame!" Bill turns into a ball of fire and charges at William.

"Super Smoke!" William turns into the dark smoke and charges at the ball of fire. They collide causing a giant explosion throughout the area of Sector 5 they were fighting in. Both revert back to normal. Bill quickly charges at William.

"Sword Slice!" Bill swings his flaming sword and defeats William making him turn to smoke and disappear. "Jeremie I need my Motorcycle."

"It's on th way Bill." the Motorcycle appears before Bill as he jumps on and heads to the tunnel that leads to the Mountain Sector.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was blocking Yumi's fans again with his sabers. "Ulrich I'm going to try again with the program." says Jeremie as he activates it.

Bill arrives in the Mountain Sector to see Aelita just standing there watching Yumi and Ulrich fight. "Aelita get in the tower now. Now!" yells Bill. Aelita hears him and runs into the tower. Bill gets next to Ulrich. "Nice to see you here." says Bill with a smile.

"Ulrich laughs "Where have you been?"

"Some guy in a black body suit was keeping me busy." says Bill as he smirks.

"Oh William." Ulrich stops laughing and turns his attention to Yumi as does Bill.

"Yumi snap out of it. We're your friends." said Bill who had his guard down.

Yumi put her hands on her head screaming. "AHH! I-I Bill, Ulrich is that you?" Yumi had finally gotten control back. "AHH!" Yumi took her hands away as a Xana symbol started to glow on her forehead.

"_Xana has control of her." _said a voice walking towards them.

Ulrich and Bill turn and see William coming towards them. "Great. I thought you already got rid of him." says Ulrich as he elbows Bill in the side.

"So did I." replies Bill as he smirks to Ulrich.

Aelita comes out of the tower to see William there as well. "Jeremie, William's here as well."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm aware. Bill and Ulrich can handle it." says Jeremie as he looks at the computer screen and sees that his program is making Xana's hold stronger.

"What about Odd?" asked the worried pink haired girl.

"I called him and he said that he's on his way." said Jeremie as he tried to fix his program.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do we do now Ulrich?" asked Bill as he watched both Yumi and William surround them.

"You take William and I'll take Yumi." Ulrich turned back to Yumi taking his sabers back out.

"Fine with me." Bill lifted his flaming sword ready to fight William.

William and Bill charge at each other making their swords collide. William pulls his sword back and swings again. Bill jumps out of the way and lands behind him. "Is that the best you got William?" said Bill as he smirks towards his enemy who was turning around to face him.

William swings his sword and makes energy waves come out of it. They hit Bill and de-virtualized him. "_No that's what I got."_

Ulrich was in the middle of dodging Yumi's fans when he realized that Bill was de-virtualized. "No! Bill!" the next thing Ulrich knew he was de-virtualized as well as he fell out of the scanner and saw Bill.

William and Yumi turned their attention to Aelita who was all alone. "Oh no!" cried Aelita as she backed away from Xana's henchmen or women in Yumi's case.

"_Come here Aelita." _William puts his hand out and uses his Xana powers to bring her towards him. "_Now you shall join Bill's cousin in the Digital Sea."_

"Virtualization." Odd is virtualized behind Yumi and William.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires arrows as soon as he lands getting rid of William and Yumi which freed Aelita. "Go Aelita." Aelita listens and goes into the tower.

She rises up to the second platform. She walks to the middle and puts her hand out as the screen appears.

Code…

Lyoko

Aelita enters the code. "Tower deactivated." as she watches the files fall down around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita and Odd are materialized back on Earth. And join Jeremie, Ulrich and Bill in the Computer lab.

"What do we do now Jeremie?" asks Odd as he walks into the room.

"I'll have to reinforce my program to free her." answers Jeremie as he turns around to start his new project.

"Who's up for food and making fun of Sissy while we wait?" asks Odd as his stomach makes one of the loudest growls ever.

"No not me. I'm not in the mood. I'll see you later." says Ulrich as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Ulrich. You could use some cheering up. You can count me in Odd." says Bill as he walks over to Odd ready to go.

"O.k. fine. I guess I could use you two to cheer me up." said Ulrich as he gives in and joins Odd and Bill on the elevator. Bill and Odd put their arms around Ulrich as he was in between them.

"You coming Aelita." asks Odd before he presses the button.

"No I'm staying with Jeremie. See you later." answers the pink haired girl as she turned her attention to Jeremie.

**A/N: I could figure out where to take this Fanfic since it's my first one. And well i finally figured it out and now hopefully everyone will like it. **

**I know that nobody has reviewed because well I don't think that this story is as good as it could be and you know it too. And I pretty much beg for reviews everytime. If you don't like my story tell me. I won't be offended. Be honest. **

**And Please Review whether you like it or not and tell me what I can do better.**


	26. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 23 The End

**Bill's P.O.V.**

After my last trip to Lyoko I began to think to myself about me and Yumi. I knew Ulrich had feelings for her, but I wasn't entirely sure Yumi's feelings for Ulrich were gone. She may have told him that she didn't, but I don't believe it. It was right here and now that I vowed to get Ulrich and Yumi together. How you ask? That I don't know. I'll worry about that later.

I was on my way to meet Odd and Ulrich. Odd and I were still trying to cheer Ulrich up so he could help us. His head hadn't been in the game.

As I got to where I was supposed to meet Odd and Ulrich I not only saw those two, but a girl with them. No it wasn't Aelita, but I would of preferred it. This girl was wearing a pink shirt and jeans. Yes it was the only thing that could bring the mood down… Sissi. She happened to be looking my way so I couldn't run away.

**End P.O.V.**

"Oh hey Bill." Sissi said with a grin on her face.

Bill was thinking about ignoring her, but since she was nice last time he talked to her. "Oh hey Sissi. I didn't see you there." Bill said as he glanced over at Odd and Ulrich, who both had smiles on their faces after the way Bill answered Sissi.

"How can you not see me? I'm the most beautiful thing at this school." replied Sissi as she flips her hair back.

"Yeah the most beautiful thing that dogs follow around. Where are Herb and Nicolas?" retorts Bill as Odd and Ulrich can't contain their laughter anymore and laugh out loud.

Then Odd realized "Hey that's an insult to Kiwi." Odd said as he stopped laughing.

"Don't worry Odd. Compared to them Kiwi's a saint." said Bill as he crossed his arms and looked over at Sissi.

"You make fun of me when your in front of your friends, but last time we talked you were a sweetheart to me." Sissi replied as she flipped her hair and stormed away.

"Oh looks like Bill has a new girl after him." said Odd as he bursts out laughing.

"Could you picture me with Sissi because I sure can't." said Bill who had stopped laughing because he didn't think it was funny.

"I could. I think you two would make a great couple." says Ulrich as he starts laughing about how funny it would be.

"Shut up Ulrich." Bill said as he gave a growl over to Odd and Ulrich.

"Bill and Sissi sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Odd continues to laugh as he sings until Bill puts his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Quiet Odd." said Bill as he took his hand off Odd's mouth.

"Ah so your not denying it." responds Ulrich as he laughs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremie and Aelita were at the Factory again by themselves. It was after school so it wasn't against the rules unless they came in late then they would get in trouble.

Aelita was looking over Jeremie's shoulder as he typed away at the Supercomputer. "Jeremie, did you ever find out who that baby was that we saw Xana infect?"

"No, but I have an idea of who it is." said the smart genius as he continued to type away.

"If so, then why haven't you told any of us?" asks Aelita as she was curioes to know why he hadn't said anything.

"Actually I told Odd and Ulrich. But I don't want everyone to know because then we'll have a problem." replies Jeremie as he pushes his glasses up and continues to type bringing up a screen. "Look at this Aelita and tell me that my hunch is wrong."

Aelita looks at the screen. "Oh wow! That certainly explains a lot."  
"Please Aelita don't say anything. If he finds out then I won't be able to get more data out of him." Jeremie said as he closed the window and got up out of his chair. "Let's go see the others Aelita." he said as they got in the elevator and left the Factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ulrich, Odd and Bill were in Ulrich and Odd's room. Odd and Bill were sitting on Odd's bed while Ulrich was sitting on his.

"Yo, I'm starving guys." said Bill as he felt his stomach.

"That's something new from you. It's usually Odd that says that." Ulrich said as he was surprised he had never heard Bill complain about being hungry.

"Wait hold on. I have a solution." says Odd getting up off his bed and going over to his dresser and going in a drawer to pull out a bag of potato chips. "Here you go" said Odd as he handed the bag over to Bill. "Oh wait. I forgot some for Kiwi." he grabs another bag of chips only this time it contained mustard. And puts it on the floor for Kiwi.

"Odd, do you always hide food in your dresser?" asked Ulrich.

"You would be surprised what I hide in there." says Odd smiling as Ulrich answers.

"Oh boy. Why am I friends with you again.?" said Ulrich not surprised by Odd's answer.

"Because I'm funny and smart." Odd said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah o.k. that's why your average in Ms. Hertz class is a fifty." Ulrich says laughing at Odd as he pouts.

"Hey I thought that paper airplanes would give me a hundred." replies Odd with a smirk.

"Maybe in art class." Bill retorts.

"Ha, funny." Odd laughs at Bill's reply.

Ulrich's phone rings. He looks at it. It's Aelita. "Hello, Aelita." answered Ulrich.

"Xana's activated a tower. I'm in Jeremie's room with him. We'll meet you at the Factory." Aelita explained the situation and hung up.

Odd, Ulrich and Bill jump up leaving Kiwi in the room by himself. On their way out Sissi sees them. "Hey Bill. Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks as Bill stops to turn around.

"Sorry Sissi. I have something important to do. I'll talk when I get back." answers Bill as he turns back around to catch up with Ulrich and Odd.

"What does he think is more important than me?" says Sissi as she flips her hair and decides to follow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire group gets to the Factory and takes the elevator down to the Computer Lab dropping Jeremie off. The others head down to the scanner room. Aelita, Ulrich and Odd enter first. :The activated tower is in the Forest Sector." says Jeremie as he sets up the transfer. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualisation." Bill enters next. Jeremie sets up his transfer as he thinks to himself. "Time to get my data."

"Are you going to sent me or not Jeremie?" Bill asked waiting impatiently in the scanner.

"Here you go. Transfer, Bill. Scanner, Bill. Virtualisation."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill joins Odd, Ulrich and Aelita in the Forest Sector. "O.k. let's get this over with." says Bill as he pulls out his flaming sword.

"So you can go talk to your girlfriend, Sissi." said Odd laughing.

"Yeah, Bill can't get enough of his Sissi." adds Ulrich still finding it fun to make fun of Bill.

"I told you. I don't, never will and never have liked her." said Bill getting mad at Odd and Ulrich again.

"What? Does Bill have a crush on Sissi?" says Aelita in a sweet voice joining Odd and Ulrich in making fun of Bill.

"Oh look. Now you have Aelita joining in." Bill said getting really ticked off as the others including Jeremie start giggling.

"Not you too, Jeremie." Bill said in a complete rage.

"Sorry Bill. O.k. guys work on the task at hand. You have six Krabes heading your way." replies Jeremie as he saw the Krabes appear on the screen.

"Cool, the welcoming committee." says Odd as he runs towards where the Krabes are. He is soon followed by Ulrich, Bill and Aelita.

"Triplicate!" Ulrich splits into three. "Impact!" three Krabes get destroyed.

"Energy Field!" Aelita fires destroying a Krab.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fires as he jumps into the air to get a better aim destroying the Krab.

Bill was up last. "Sword Slice!" destroying the last Krab. Bill is then tapped on the back and because he thought it was William he turned around and swung but saw it was Yumi and stopped. "Yumi!" he said.

Yumi then kicked him in the gut. "_Foolish."_

"Oh that looked like it hurt." says Odd as he saw Bill get kicked. "Laser Arrow!" Odd fires at Yumi getting blocked by her fans.

The Ulrich's run over and surround Yumi. "Yumi, don't make me do this."

"Aelita run to the tower now." said Jeremie over the microphone as he saw that Yumi was distracted and there were no monsters.

"Right Jeremie." Aelita said as sh e began to run for the tower.

"_Hai!" _Yumi threw her fans destroying the two Ulrich clones.

Aelita gets into the tower and goes up to the second platform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Factory Jeremie heard the elevator coming down. He turned and saw Sissi in the elevator. "Sissi, what are you doing here?"

"Where is here?" asked Sissi looking around at the Computer Lab.

"That's not important for you to know." answers Jeremie while typing away at the Sumpercomputer.

"I'm guessing this is where you and your friends skip class and go. And now I can tell my father what you creeps do." said Sissi as she goes to get her phone out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita was up in the middle of the second platform.

Aelita

Code…

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated." said Aelita as she entered the code.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Sissi. I can't let you tell your father. Return to the past now!" says Jeremie as he hit's the enter key. Everything is engulfed with a white light and goes back in time to when Odd, Ulrich and Bill were in Ulrich and Odd's room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a knock at the door and Aelita and Jeremie walk in. "Good job guys." says Jeremie as he walks in and sits down on Ulrich's bed with Aelita next to him.

"It would be even better if we got Yumi back." replied Ulrich who was still upset Yumi was with Xana.

"Don't worry Ulrich. We'll get her-" Bill's phone rings before he could finish. "Hello." he says answering his mobile. "Sure I'll be right there. See you." Bill hangs up, stands up and gets ready to leave.

"Where are you going Bill?" asked Aelita wondering who called.

"It's probably his girlfriend Sissi." retorts Odd trying to make everyone laugh.

"She's not my girlfriend. And she never will." replies Bill not wanting to put up with his friends anymore.

"Then, why are you going to see her?" asked Ulrich.

"So I can shut her up." Bill replies as he smirks and walks out.

"I think he's going to make out with her." Odd whispers so Bill doesn't hear him.

"That's disgusting even when I kissed her it made me want to puke." responded Ulrich making everyone laugh.

**A/N: I'm really not too proud of this chapter. It was kind of just filler, but it at least brought the infected baby storyline which is the main plot back into things.**

**As always PLEASE Review. Until the next update.**


	27. Freed at Last

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. **

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 24 Freed At Last

**Bill's P.O.V.**

I had about a half hour before I had to go meet Sissi so I could tutor her. She told me that if I helped her that I wouldn't get in trouble for anything by her father. I don't know why she's been so attached to me so much. I starting to think she likes me, but I'm dating Yumi and second of all I would never go out with a girl who thinks she's better than everyone else.

I was in the Factory working at the Supercomputer. Nobody knew I was there. I figured Jeremie was collecting data about my new Lyoko outfit. So I decided to see what he came up with. I found out my outfit was directly connected to Xana I just didn't know why. I thought to myself. Is it possible that the baby that I saw really was me. But Jeremie told me that Xana wasn't inside me. Maybe he lied so I would stop worrying about it.

I knew there was only one person who could answer this question. However, he hadn't replied to my message yet. Franz Hopper was an old friend of mine from about ten years ago. He usually answered my messages but this time I was getting worried since he hadn't. I looked at my watch and saw it was time for me to go meet Sissi. So I closed everything up and left the Factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich were in their room with Jeremie and Aelita. They were all sitting around watching Jeremie as he sat typing at his laptop. "Do you guys know where Bill is?" asked Jeremie who was reinforcing his program to get Yumi and William back.

"He had to go help Sissi with her school work." replied Ulrich who was in a better mood than usual even though Yumi was still with Xana.

"I'm starting to think he's obsessed with her." retorts Jeremie as he pushes his glasses back up to his nose. "I think I've just about finished my program."

"That's great Jeremie. Oh and the reason why Bill has been with Sissi so much is because she promised he wouldn't get in trouble by her father for anything." Odd states as he jumps up from playing with Kiwi. "Soon we'll have Yumi and William back and we'll have lots of help against Xana."

"Oh yay that's just great. Woohoo William will be back." said Ulrich sarcastically.

"Once we get him back I don't think we should let him go to Lyoko. Xana might try to possess him again." states a worried Aelita.

"I agree. We can't aford to lose him for a third time." says Jeremie agreeing with Aelita as he finishes his program. "I'm finished."  
"Great. When are we going to the Factory?" asked a very excited Aelita to get Yumi back.

"We'll go after Bill's done tutoring Sissi." answers Jeremie.

"I have a question. What are we going to tell Yumi's parents?" asks Odd as he knew along with everyone else that her parents were probably wondering where she was.

"We'll just say that she stayed with Aelita to work on a school project for a few days." replies Ulrich. Everyone nods in reply.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over in Sissi's room Bill was tutoring Sissi in her math. Not that she was paying attention. "Oh Bill. Why do you hang out with that group of creeps?" asked Sissi being snotty.

"Because they're my friends." Bill replies defensively.

"Well you should at least get a better outfit than the usual black jacket, red shirt and jeans that you always wear." Sissi responses as she looks at the jacket and shirtto see what size it is.

"I happen to like my outfit. It's classic." says Bill as he backs away from Sissi looking away from her.

"But the colors are so dull it makes Odd's purple hoodie look good." says Sissi as she moves closer to Bill making him trip over a pair of shoes she had on the floor. "Oh Bill. Are you o.k.?" asks Sissi as she bends down to see if he's o.k. when she got to his level she looked directly into his eyes.

"Um, I have to go right now." says Bill as he grabs his stuff and runs out of Sissi's room. Sissi's face was beat red from blushing at Bill.

**Bill's P.O.V.**

As I left Sissi's room the only thing I could think of was the way Sissi was acting. I'm starting to think that her crush on Ulrich is gone and now she's after me. But why? I'm older than her. But then again Ulrich likes Yumi and she's older. I don't think I could put up long enough with Sissi to get to know her. And I really don't want to bring her into the group.

When I got to my dorm room to get my laptop before I went to meet the others I stopped to think. I pulled out a picture that nobody knew I had. It was a picture of me and my brother when we were younger. At a time when we got along. He was always jealous of me. I had a girlfriend and he didn't. he was a loner and I wasn't. one day I hope we can get alone again. We never lived with each other. After we were born we were given up for adoption and never got to see our true parents so I was the only family he had.

I put the picture away and grabbed my laptop. I headed over to Odd and Ulrich's room. As I headed there I was in get Yumi back mode. After all she was my girlfriend. I knocked on the door before I walked in.

**End P.O.V.**

"Hey Bill." waves Odd as Bill walks in.

"Great now we can go to the Factory." says Jeremie as he got up, but not before the Super scan picked up an activated tower.

"Great now a Xana alert." adds Aelita as she jumps up.

Next Bill's laptop starts beeping. "Bill opens it. "That's not good."  
"What?" asks Ulrich.

"Rob just activated a tower as well." replies Bill.

"How do you know?" asks Jeremie.

"I have the Super scan on my laptop set up to pick up Rob's towers." answers Bill.

"Oh cool." Odd says excitedly. "Let's go." The group runs out of the room to the Factory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got to the sewer entrance and climbed down. Jeremie and Aelita take their scooters, Odd and Ulrich take their skateboards and Bill takes Yumi's skateboard. They stopped and left their stuff at the exit and climbed up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they got out of the sewer they found Yumi waiting for them. Bill turned to Odd, Jeremie and Aelita. "You three go down to the Computer Lab. Ulrich and I will handle Yumi." said Bill as him and Ulrich get in fighting positions.

"Are you sure you can handle her?" asked Jeremie.

"As long as you hurry up and run your program." retorts Ulrich who was dodging a punch from Yumi.

"Very well. Good luck guys." says Jeremie who started running with Aelita and Odd to the elevator.

Yumi went for another punch to Ulrich who dodges it as Bill grabs Yumi's fist and gets kicked in the gut flying into the side of the bridge.

"Bill, are you o.k.?" asked a concerned Ulrich for his friend.

"I'll be o.k." replies Bill as he closes his eyes in pain.

"That's it Yumi. You may be my friend but I'm sorry I have to do this." Ulrich does a spin kick, gets caught by Yumi and thrown next to Bill hitting the side of the bridge as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Factory Odd and Aelita had got to the Scanner room after they dropped Jeremie off in the Computer Lab. Odd and Aelita both enter a scanner. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualisation." after Jeremie had finished that he started to set up his program to free William and Yumi. "O.k. here goes." he said as he pressed enter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Aelita land in the Ice Sector where Xana's activated tower was. "Look Aelita. The Krabes have come to play. Laser Arrow!" fires Odd missing all three Krabes that were heading towards them. "Rats these arrows have bad aim today."

"Are you sure it's not you?" Aelita said as a rhetorical question.

"Very funny Mrs. Einstein, but I have good aim." blabbed Odd.

"I don't mean to interrupt but Aelita watch out! William has just appeared on Lyoko." said Jeremie through the microphone as he saw William pop up on the Computer screen.

Aelita turned around to find William standing there. "_Hi, Aelita."_ laughed William in his Xana-like voice and used his powers to grab a hold of Aelita.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth Yumi was standing above both Ulrich and Bill. "_Ha! Ha! Ha! The end has come."_ said the possessed Lyoko Warrior as she charged up her hands ready to fire.

Out of nowhere Bill woke up and blasted Yumi with an electrical shock. "Xana. You will never win." said Bill who was being possessed by Rob. "Free the girl's mind and let her go."

"_Not unless there is a sacrifice on the Lyoko Warriors behalf."_ replied Yumi as she charged her hands up again and fired.

"There will be no sacrifice." retorted Bill who was possessed by Rob who fired an electrical blast as well. Making a giant explosion causing both to fly into the side of the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Odd was fighting with the last two Krabes. "Laser Arrow!" fired Odd destroying the two Krabes. Odd turned to Aelita and saw that William had a hold of her. "Laser Arrow!" fired at William, but William blocked them with his back to Odd. "That's cool." Odd said as he scratched his head. "This would be a great time for your program to kick in, Jeremie."

"_Aelita since your father is gone. Now you will be nex… AHH!" _William screamed before he could finish his sentence, but Jeremie's program kicked in and released Xana's hold on William. "Aelita, what happened?" asked a confused William not knowing how he got back on Lyoko.

"You were possessed by Xana again." answered Odd as he caught up to William and Aelita.

"Again?" William said wondering how Xana got to him again.

"William, I'm materializing you back to Earth." stated Jeremie through the microphone as he set up the materialization. "Here we go. Materialization, William."

William started to glow on Lyoko and a scyphozoa came out of him as he materialized.

"That's not good. Laser Arrow!" fired Odd missing the Xana symbol. "Oh crap. Hopefully Bill and Ulrich are having better luck against Yumi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth Yumi had gotten back to her feet. "_I'm going to finish you two for good." _she said as she charged up her hands again.

"Wait Xana. I will sacrifice myself for Yumi." said an injured Ulrich sitting against the bridge of the Factory.

"So, so w-will I." added Bill who gotten control of his mind again.

"_Very well." _Yumi said as she collapsed on the ground.

Bill took out his mobile since he was in better shape than Ulrich and called Jeremie. "Hey Jeremie. How's it going on Lyoko?"

Jeremie replied "Aelita's about to deactivate the first tower and then I'll send her to the Mountain Sector to deactivate Rob's."

"Cool, can I get some help with Ulrich and Yumi up here?" asked Bill as he slowly got up.

"Sure, I'm sending it right away." answers Jeremie in a excited voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Aelita had entered the first tower and was on the second platform.

Aelita…

Code …

Lyoko

"Tower deactivated." she said as she watched the tower be deactivated and the screens fall down around her.

Aelita came back out and ran with Odd to the transfer tower. As they got in Aelita turned to Odd. "Are you ready?" she asked as Odd nodded. "Yeah princess." as they jumped into the Digital stream.

Once they got to the other Sector and landed on the platform Aelita looked over at Odd who was holding his stomach. "What's wrong Odd?"

"I knew I shouldn't of had that Chili Dog for a snack." replied Odd with a goofy smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill had picked Yumi up and was waiting for Jeremie's help. He then saw William come out of the Factory. "William?"

"Hey haven't seen you in awhile." replied the boy with a smirk.

"I'm guessing your back on our side." asked Bill as William nodded picking up Ulrich who was in bad shape.

They carried Ulrich and Yumi down to the Scanner room and each put them in one that way they didn't have to do a return trip. "Jeremie, they're in." stated Bill.

"Your not going Bill." asked a be riddled Jeremie making sure before he started the transfer.

"No I've had enough fighting for today." he replied.

"Can I go?" asked William.

"No we can't afford to have Xana possess you again." sated Jeremie. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

Bill and William watched as the scanners closed. Come on let's go to the Computer Lab." said Bill putting his hand on William's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Ulrich and Yumi join Odd and Aelita in the Mountain Sector. "Hey look Yumi's back." pointed Odd as he got shot by a Kankrelat.

"Odd, are you o.k.?" asked a newly freed Yumi.

"It's the first time I've been hit so I'm fine." Odd reassured everyone.

"Let's take care of these monsters so Aelita can deactivate the tower." said Ulrich taking his sabers out.

"Yeah, Xana wants to possess me. Hai!" said Yumi as she threw her fans destroying a Blok.

"Energy Field!" fired Aelita at one of the Kankrelats destroying it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Computer Lab William and Bill looked over Jeremie's shoulder at what was going on with their friends on Lyoko. "Jeremie, can I sit at the Supercomputer real quick? I think I can help them more if I work at the Supercomputer." asked Bill.

"Sure, but what can you do?" replied Jeremie as he got up.

Bill sits down. "I can do this." said Bill as he deactivates Rob's tower on the Supercomputer.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" asked William and Jeremie at the same time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impact!" Ulrich strikes the last Kankrelat destroying it.

"Nice on Ulrich." said Odd giving Ulrich a high five.

"O.k. guys I'm bringing you in. Materialization, Odd. Materialization, Aelita. Materialization, Ulrich. Materialization, Yumi." Jeremie said as he brought them back to Earth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone met up in the Computer Lab. William and Bill were both standing against a wall with their arms crossed and Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie were sitting around the Supercomputer. Everyone including Bill was staring at William.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asked feeling uncomfortable being stared at.

"Are you o.k. I mean how are you feeling?" asked Jeremie making sure that there were no side effects.

"I'm fine, but I guess your not going to let me go back to Lyoko again, are you?" he said wondering if he'd ever have fun on Lyoko again.

"Sorry William, but we can't lt anything happen to you." replied Aelita.

Is it that or are you afraid I'm going to mess screw up again?" he asked waiting for a response but didn't get one. "I see how it is." said William as he walked over to the elevator and leaves.

"Oh well. I have to go too. It's great to have you back Yumi." said Bill as he waited for the elevator to come back down.

"Going to see your girlfriend Sissi." asks Odd.

"first of all she's not my girlfriend and second of all why does it always have to be her?" replies Bill.

"Sissi?" says Yumi looking confused.

"Yeah, while you were with Xana, Bill's been with Sissi." responds Ulrich laughing at the thought of Bill and Sissi together.

Yumi looks over at Bill who just shrugs. "O.k. Odd, Ulrich. Can we stop wit the Sissi jokes?" and I mean it." yells Bill looking directly at the two boys who were making fun of him making everyone laugh. Once the elevator came back Bill got on and left.

Yumi turned to the rest of the gang that was still there. "Bill and I will talk to William and straighten everything out." everyone nods. "I have to go home my parents are probably worried sick about me. See ya."

"See ya, Yumi. I'm glad to have you back." says Ulrich blushing at the sight of Yumi.

"Thanks Ulrich." Yumi smiles and goes in the elevator.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I was on my way home. It would be the first time I'd been home since last Saturday. It was Wednesday. I was glad I was no longer a prisoner of Xana. And William was finally free.

I guess being a prisoner of Xana I finally realized I never truly loved Bill, but I do love him now. My feelings for Ulrich didn't fully come back yet. But I can't tell Bill or Ulrich otherwise our plan won't work. What plan you ask? The plan Jeremie and I had planned back in September. But I can't talk about it so I won't.

I finally got home and went inside. Inside I saw my parents sitting down. Once they saw me they jumped up and came running over to me.

"Where have you been?" asked my father.

I couldn't tell them I was being controlled by an evil virus and trapped on Lyoko. So I made something up. "I was at my friend Aelita's from school doing a project and I kept meaning to call but I forgot."

My father replied "O.k. at ;east your home now."

"It's great to be here." I said as I hugged my mother and father.

**A/N: So Yumi and William are free. What's next for the Lyoko Warriors and what is this plan that Jeremie and Yumi came up with? Plus what will the sacrifice be for Xana? **

**Please Review.**


	28. Debt Repaid Part One

**I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 25 Debt Repaid Part 1

Bill was sleeping in his room. He was still talking to Yumi secretly but he hadn't talked to her since she was brought back. He knew he had feelings for her, but now Sissi was after him and he also wanted to apologize to Colleen. He hadn't gotten around to it yet. Suddenly he jumped out of bed sweating profusely. He began to see flashes before his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Xana come out of a baby and enter another one. Another flash came over him. This time he heard voices from his past.

"**Bill, never go to this Supercomputer again."**

"**Would you like to create a new Sector with me?"**

"**Xana's taken over Sector 5."**

"**My cousin fell into the Digital Sea and it's all my fault."  
"You going to see your girlfriend Sissi?"**

"**Shut up, Odd."**

"**Rob!"**

"**Bill, you know that person that I told you I have feelings for?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well, he's you."**

"**Yeah and I think I know who he is inside of." **

"**You don't know that for sure Bill. We don't even know if that was a boy or a girl." **

"**I didn't see anything on the tests I ran."**

"**If you don't get me out of here by June, I'll kill you and your friends."**

Bill stood standing in the middle of the room. He tried to move but couldn't he had heard voices of people from his past talking in his head. Now not only was he sweating, but he was holding his heart. He couldn't stop the pain he was feeling and just collapsed on the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita were in the courtyard by the soda machine waiting for the bell to ring for class to start. Odd was as usual getting something to drink from the machine that had as he put it soup that tastes like dish soap. Yumi came onto the campus waving at her friends. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Hey Yumi. Nothing except Odd making fun of the soup in the machine again." replied Ulrich slightly blushing at the sight of Yumi back with them.

"Have you guys seen, Bill?" she asked looking around for him because they usually walked to class together and because she wanted to talk to him.

"No, but I'm looking for him so he can help me beat Kung-Fu Commander." replied Odd as he dumped the soup into the trash can.

"You still didn't beat that." retorted Ulrich surprised because Odd had been trying to beat it for a year.

"I'm still stuck on level 7." whined Odd answering Ulrich.

"He's probably with Sissi." exclaimed the boy genius known as Jeremie.

"It wouldn't surprise me considering that's all she talks about in class." added Aelita with an innocent smile on her face because she knew that Bill and Yumi were secretly dating.

"He can't be with Sissi because she's walking towards us now." replied Yumi noticing Aelita's smile making her think that she knew something.

"Hey weirdos. Where's Bill at? He promised he would walk me to class today." asked Sissi in her usual bratty way.

"Oh, your boyfriend. We don't know where he's at." states Odd laughing at Sissi as her face turned red.

Sissi continued to blush. "He's not my boyfriend!" yells a really loud Sissi making all the kids in the courtyard look at her.

"Oh yeah, then why have you suddenly taken an interest in him?" asks Odd who's face was red from laughing too hard that his stomach started to hurt.

"Shut up, Odd!" she yelled as she stormed away from the group mad.

Yumi turned to her friends. "I'm going to go look for him. I'll call you when I find him." she said getting concerned that something happened to him.

"Be careful, Yumi. I don't want to lose you to Xana again." said Ulrich as he waved goodbye to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over at the Factory it was quiet. No one had been there for two days since Yumi got back. The Supercomputer started to activate with a message written on it.

_The debt shall be paid. A sacrifice will be made._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yumi was on her way to Bill's room. She knew it was the only place he went to hide from his troubles. She was scared that something bad had happened to him. She knew he and Ulrich were acting strange since she had come back from being possessed by Xana. She thought maybe they made some sort of deal.

As she reached the door to Bill's room. "Bill, are you in there?" she said hoping he would answer and be alright. She heard no answer. She went to grab the door to open it and found that it was stuck. She decided the only way to get it opened was to kick it and that's exactly what she did. She kicked it open and found Bill laying on the ground. "Bill!" she screamed as she ran over to see if he was still breathing. He was but she didn't know why he wasn't awake.

William had heard Yumi's voice cream since he was only two rooms away from Bill and ran over to see what happened. He walked in to see Bill knocked out. "What happened?" he asked as he walked over to them.

"I don't know. I walked in and found him like this." replied Yumi who was an emotional wreck starting to cry.

William bent down to help Yumi pick Bill up. They each had an arm around him holding him up. Bill was slowly opening his eyes looking around. "Where am I?" he asked not being able to see clearly.

"Your in your room. We walked in and found you unconscious." answered William as he and Yumi moved Bill over to his bed. "You gave Yumi a scare."

"Yeah at first when I saw you I thought you were dead." said Yumi as she wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed.

"I'm fine." reassured Bill. "Don't we have class in 10 minutes?" he asked still dazed.

"Yeah." Yumi and William replied as they made sure he was okay.

"Well then let me get dressed so we can go." ordered Bill being stubborn even though he was just found passed out.

"Are you sure you should go to class? After all we did just find you unconscious." asked William as he stood up putting his hands in his pockets.

"How about I stay here and keep an eye on him?" stated Yumi worried about her secret boyfriend.

"No, I'll stay here and watch him. You're a good note taker. I'm not. And plus it gives me time to get to know him after all I was a prisoner of Xana for most of the year." replied William nodding to Bill.

"O.k. see you guys later." Yumi said as she waved goodbye and left the room for class.

Bill turned to the newly freed William. "What's wrong?" he asked noticing a frown on his face.

"They don't trust me. And if they find out about the two big secrets your hiding they won't trust you either." the boy replied trying to sound like a friend turning around to where Bill couldn't see his face since he didn't like people seeing his emotions.

"First of all those two secrets are private, second they will trust me after I tell them when I'm ready and third how do you know about my secrets?" asked Bill looking at the floor wondering how William found out.

"Xana told me with I was possessed." replied the boy as he moved against the wall.

"That explains things." retorts Bill with a smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Ms. Hertz's class she had given the class some work to do quietly. Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita were doing their work. Odd, however that was a different story.

"Hey Ulrich. Do you think I could make a paper duck?" asked Odd who hadn't been paying attention throughout the entire class.

"Why are you asking me? I already know your going to attempt it anyway." replied Ulrich who was trying to do his work because he needed to bring his grades up so his father wouldn't berate him.

"You got a point." Odd stated as he proceeded to start creating the paper duck.

Twenty minutes went by and Ms. Hertz had started to go over the work. "Does anybody know the answer to number 5?"

"I got it!" yelled out Odd.

"Well, what is it Mr. Della Robbia?" asked Ms. Hertz wanting the answer to the question.

"It's a paper duck?" exclaimed Odd showing off his art.

All the students started laughing because it looked more like a penguin more than a duck.

Ms. Hertz was getting angry at Odd. "Mr. Della Robbia that will be lunch detention for not doing your work."

"Oh no! They have Mac & Cheese for lunch today and I'm going to miss it." said Odd hitting his head against his desk because he was going to miss lunch.

"Nice one Odd. Maybe now there will be food in the cafeteria." laughed Jeremie.

"Maybe no one will steal my food now." added the pink haired girl Aelita.

"Quiet everyone." yelled Ms. Hertz slamming a ruler on her desk making the room silent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill and William were on their way to the Factory. Bill was just wearing his red shirt and jeans without his black jacket. They took the elevator down to the Computer Lab. Bill sat down in front of the Supercomputer. William looked at Bill who was typing away on the computer. "What exactly are we doing here?" asked William as he stared at the screen.

"I'm making a little modification before lunch." replied Bill before seeing a message pop up on the screen causing him to hear more voices.

"**She'll only be free if the Lyoko Warriors make a sacrifice." He then saw a vision of himself possessed by Rob shoot electricity at a Xana possessed Yumi.**

"**It's over!" said Yumi as she charged her hands up ready to finish Ulrich and Bill.**

"**I'll sacrifice myself."**

"**S-so do I."**

The flashbacks had stopped. Bill turned to William. "Go to the scanners."

"Why?" asked a confused William since he knew he wasn't aloud to go to Lyoko.

"I'm going to fix you." Bill said smirking at his new friend.

William climbed down the ladder and got in a scanner. He was standing there wondering what Bill was doing. This was the first time he ever hung around with Bill and he thought that he was cool. He liked him more than Ulrich anyway.

"Ready?" asked Bill.

"Yeah." answered William as the scanner closed.

"Scanner, William." said Bill as he scanned William fixing something on the Supercomputer.

The scanner opened. William stepped out and climbed back up to meet Bill in the Computer Lab. Bill turned his head slightly. "Ready to go?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Yumi's French class which was suppose to have William and Bill in their the teacher was taking attendance. "Ms. Ishiyama, where are Mr. Dunbar and um, I forget his last name, you know Bill?"

"Good question. I have no idea." Yumi replied because she didn't want to get her friends in trouble. She sat there thinking of what her friends would be doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back from the Factory William and Bill had stopped decided to sit up in a tree on the branches. They were sitting in silence. Neither one could think of anything to talk about. They thought and both of them not really admitting it considered themselves loners when it came to the Lyoko gang. William decided that it was time to break the silence. "So, what was your brother like?" he asked as Bill looked up in the sky.

He continued to look up in the sky as he thought about how to answer William's question. It hurt him to think about it so he didn't really want to talk but since it was William he decided to tell him. "He was more like you then he was me. He was a loner. He didn't have friends. Me and him used to get along until well I-I really don't want to talk about it."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime at Kadic Academy. Odd was at his lunch detention with Ms. Hertz while the others which included Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita were in line getting their lunch. They had sat at their usual table and were waiting to hopefully hear from Yumi since she never called them. Then Aelita saw her walking up. "Hey Yumi. Did you find Bill?" asked Aelita.

"Yeah, he's with William right now." replied Ishiyama who was actually wondering where they were since she stopped by both their rooms and didn't find them.

Ulrich and Jeremie looked at each other and then at Yumi before they blurted at the same time. "William?"

"Yeah, William and I found him unconscious in his room. William decided to watch over him so it doesn't happen again." Yumi said assuring everyone that William wasn't doing anything bad.

"I guess it's good having William on our side after all." added Aelita slightly surprised that William would do something like that.

"He may be doing something good, but we still can't let him go back to Lyoko." Jeremie stated giving everyone the impression he still didn't trust William.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich and saw he looked like he was going to be sick. "Ulrich, are you alright?" she asked concerned about the way he looked.

"I-I'm fine." he said as he collapsed on the floor out of his chair.

"Ulrich!" yelled Yumi as they jumped up out of their chairs and ran over to see if Ulrich was o.k. making all the kids look.

Then Jeremie's laptop started beeping and the Super scan picked up an activated tower in the Desert Sector. "Oh great. Xana's attacking." the boy genius said as he picked up his laptop.

Odd was on his way from his detention and saw Ulrich on the ground. "What happened?" he asked concerned about his best friend.

"We don't know he just passed out." responded Yumi freaking out. Then she felt her phone vibrate and she pulled it out to answer it. "Hello William."

"Um, Yumi. Me and Bill were sitting in a tree and Bill collapsed onto the ground. What should I do?" he asked in a panic.

"The same thing happened to Ulrich. Take Bill and meet us at the Factory." answered Yumi as she hung up. "Guys we have to meet William at the Factory." she said almost crying because of Ulrich. They picked up Ulrich and ran out the door with students watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Factory William had taken Bill down to the Computer Lab waiting for the others to get there. He was worried that if they were too late Bill might die since it was the second time today he passed out. He looked at the Supercomputer and saw there was an activated tower in the Desert Sector and thought to himself. "I guess they're not going to let me go." then finally he heard the elevator coming down. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita appeared carrying Ulrich.

Jeremie jumped into his chair and turned to his friends. "Everyone except William is going. Including Bill and Ulrich." he said setting up the transfer.

Ulrich and Bill were carried down to the scanner room by Odd and Yumi respectively. They each put the two in a scanner and then Yumi gets in the third one. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Bill. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Bill. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization." after the scanners opened back up Aelita and Odd got in next. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had landed in the Desert Sector and Odd, Aelita and Yumi saw that Bill and Ulrich were on their feet. "Are you guys o.k.?" asked Odd looking at them from behind.

Bill responded by taking out his flaming sword and Ulrich responded by taking out his sabers.

"We'll take that as a yes." responds Yumi as she jumps back.

"And now we'll be taking Aelita." says Ulrich who turns around to reveal a Xana symbol on his head.

"I don't think so. Laser Arrow!" fired Odd getting blocked by Ulrich.

"Hai!" Yumi tries her chance throwing her fans at Bill getting blocked by his flaming sword.

"_Yumi, you still don't get it. You can't beat Xana."_ responded the new eviler Bill.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Earth Jeremie and William watched on. "Jeremie, do they need my help?" asked William who was ready to fight if he had too.

"No, not yet. They only have to fight Bill and Ulrich." replied the genius.

"Are you ever going to let me go to Lyoko again?" asked William waiting for a reply but got nothing except ignored by Jeremie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Lyoko Odd and Yumi had their hands full with Ulrich and Bill. "Laser Arrow!" fired Odd again at Ulrich getting blocked by his sabers. "Oh no. now my best friends are my enemies." said Odd moving out of the way of an attack by Ulrich.

"Bill your not evil. You're my friend." pleaded Yumi as she dodged Bill's flaming sword.

"But I am evil. I'm Xana's servant." said the Xanaified Bill.

"O.k. then. Hai!" Yumi threw her fans again at Bill only this time knocking him down.

"Triplicate!" the Xana possessed Ulrich split into three making it even more difficult for Odd to beat him.

"Great. Three Ulrich's, that's very original." said Odd dodging Ulrich's sabers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth Jeremie continued to ignore the presence of William who wanted to help on Lyoko. "Please Jeremie, let me go and help them." he pleaded trying to convince him to let him go.

"No William. We can't afford to lose you again especially since you have Xana's symbols on your virtual form." responded the wiz kid. Then he saw a message appear on the Supercomputer and he read it with shock.

I'm sending my monsters to help the Lyoko Warriors. But only this once."

"Thanks, Rob." Jeremie said out loud so William could hear.

"Rob. What's he doing?" he asked confused as he thought that Rob was one of their enemies.

"Rob's sending monsters to help the others with Xana." replied Jeremie.

"Oh, cool." sighed William as he continued to look on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Odd was dodging Ulrich's sabers and returning the favor. "Laser Arrow!" he fired that got deflected by Ulrich's sabers. Then lasers started firing towards Bill and Ulrich.

"What's that?" asked Aelita as she saw lasers shooting only at Ulrich and Bill.

"It's Rob's monsters Aelita. He's come to help you." answered Jeremie from Earth.

"Oh wow! I would of never expected that." said Aelita shocked and appalled to see Rob helping them.

There were three phoenix monsters shooting at Ulrich and Bill. The two found it hard to dodge since their weapons couldn't block all the lasers.

"Sword Slice!" said Bill as he jumped up and destroyed one the Phoenixes.

"Impact!" two of the Ulrich's had decided to join him and destroy the last two.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Yumi who was backing away from Bill who landed on the ground and was heading toward her.

"I know what your going to do. Sword Slice!" Bill swings and de-virtualizes Yumi. " Your going to get de-virtualized."

"Yumi!" yelled Aelita as Bill turned his attention to her.

"Impact!" Ulrich had stabbed Odd in the stomach and de-virtualized him.

"Energy Field!" fired Aelita at Bill who catches it with his flaming sword and throws it back at her de-virtualizing her as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had joined Jeremie, William, Yumi and Odd in the Computer Lab where they stood silent after what had happened. Aelita couldn't hold it any longer. "What are we going to do now?" she asked since she was de-virtualized before she could deactivate the tower.

"I don't know. I can't send you for a few hours because we have to wait for your life points to recharge." answered Jeremie as he sat at the Supercomputer thinking of what to do.

"What about me, Jeremie? Can I go with them next time?" asked William hoping he would say yes.

"Please Jeremie. We could use all the help we can get," pleaded Yumi.

"I'll think about it. Right now everyone go on with your lives. Until Xana starts to attack the real world we have nothing to worry about." stated Jeremie as everyone left the Factory.

**A/N: For all you William fans out there who may not like the way I have Jeremie acting towards him don't worry it'll get better. As for the voices that Bill heard some were from other chapters and a few were from chapters that haven't happened yet and probably won't happen for awhile so stay tuned.**

**And as always… Please Review.**


	29. Debt Repaid Part Two

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I own my characters.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 26 Debt Repaid Part 2

**Yumi's P.O.V.**

I went to Bill's room after we got back to Kadic. I was alone. I know that I thought my feelings for Bill were gone and some of my feelings for Ulrich had come back but the more I thought about it the more I realize that deep down inside I love both of them.

However since I found out Bill was with Sissi while I was possessed by Xana it's startes to make me think he loves her. But how could someone love Sissi. I mean she's one of the rudest people I've ever met. And plus if Bill and her went out then how would we keep Lyoko a secret?

And don't get me started with Ulrich. I know I told him that I don't have feelings for him anymore but when he finds out I still like him he's going to be happy. What's going to happen if he finds out that I'm dating Bill? He may not want to be friends with me anymore. The most important thing right now is to get them back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd was in his room playing with Kiwi. "Ok. Kiwi go fetch." Odd said as he threw a ball to Ulrich's bed. Kiwi went to fetch it. Odd grabbed the ball from his mouth and threw it again as his phone started to vibrate. "Hello." Odd answered not knowing who it was on the other end. "Oh hey. I haven't talked to you in about a week and a half. How you feeling?" asked Odd to his caller. "Well that's good. At least your feeling better." replied Odd to his mysterious caller. "Have you seen him or talked to him?" asked Odd. "Oh really. Well him and Ulrich are prisoners of Xana. There's an activated tower. They de-virtualized everyone so we're waiting for our life points to regenerate so we can go back." explained Odd to the person's answer.

"Oh that's terrible." the girl on the other end said.

"Did you know he's been hanging around with Sissi?" asked Odd.

"Sissi!" said the girl at the other end of the line. "She's the worst trash I've ever met. I thought he was with Yumi."

"He is but he's been tutoring Sissi so he can't get in trouble by the principal." answered Odd with delight in his voice.

"Just so he can't get in trouble. Please that's the lamest excuse I've ever heard from him." replied the girl on the other end.

"Oh well. So do you want to go out later tonight?" asked Odd with a smile on his face. "Ok. I'll see you at seven. See you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**William's P.O.V.**

I was in my room waiting for the others to call and say they were heading for the Factory. I was hoping that Jeremy would let me go. I swear to myself I will never mess up like I did on my first trip to Lyoko.

I know Ulrich likes Yumi and that I used to try to steal her away from him but once we get him and Bill back. I'm going to try to be friends with him.

These friends I've made here at Kadic I didn't really like except Yumi who was nice to me as soon as we met. Now that I've had time to think over what I've done I kind of feel sorry and I've never felt sorry about anything.

**P.O.V. off**

William started to hear voices of his past.

"**William, what are you doing here?" asked Ulrich.**

"**I've come to save you."**

"**I will attack your heart, Bill."**

"**I wouldn't call myself a rebel. I'm just a little rebellious."**

"**Is it that or are you afraid that I'll mess up again?"**

"**Are you going to let me go to Lyoko next time?"**

"**I'll think about it."**

**William's P.O.V. back on.**

I can't believe all this stuff has led up to this point. Bill claims he's not a loner. He's more like me than he thinks.

**End P.O.V.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Ulrich and Bill had gone to Sector 5. They were walking through destroying any of Rob's monsters as they came across them. Bill turned to Ulrich. "Let's go to Lyoko's core."

Ulrich nodded. "Very well." he said as they gathered Xana's monsters and went to the core.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy was with Aelita in his room. He heard the Super scan pick up an activated tower. "Oh no. Bill's Super scan has picked up an activated tower by Rob."

"What do we do, Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Call Yumi. I'll call Odd." replied the genius.

"What about William?" Aelita asked confused since she thought he was apart of the group.

"Don't worry about him." answered Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes later Alita and Jeremy arrived at the Factory. As soon as they entered the Computer Lab a red ghost came out of the computer screen. "Who's there?" asked Jeremy somewhat scared.

"It's me, Rob." answered the ghost.

"What do you want?" asked a scared Aelita.

"When your friends Yumi and Odd get here, I need you to use a special code to deactivate the tower Xana activated in the Desert Sector." replied Rob.

"Why should we listen to you" remarked Jeremy confused.

"If you want to save your friend Ulrich, then you will." replied an angered Rob.

"What about Bill?" asked the pink haired girl.

"I don't know the code to free him." responded Rob.

"Ok. What's the code?" Aelita asked.

"Code Freedom." answered the ghost as it disappeared.

Jeremy turned to Aelita. "I wonder if he wants us to deactivate his tower in Sector 5."

Aelita shrugged. "I don't know."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William was sitting in his room alone when he heard a scream. He ran outside and saw Sissi running for her life from Herb who was possessed by Xana. William followed hoping to save Sissi.

Sissi was hiding around a corner hoping not to be seen by Herb. However he found her easily and he started to charge his hands.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the factory Odd and Yumi joined Aelita in the scanner room. They each enter a scanner. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Virtualization."

They land in the Desert Sector. "So where's the welcoming committee?" asked Odd. Then suddenly an army of Hornets appeared and started to fire lasers.

"Hai!" yelled Yumi as she threw her fans at the incoming Hornets as she dodged out of the way of lasers. Two Hornets were destroyed by her fans.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the core of Lyoko Bill and Ulrich had arrived with their army of Xana's monsters. "Fire!" yelled Ulrich and Bill in unison. All of the monsters as well as Ulrich and Bill began firing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Laser Arrow!" Odd said as he fired ten arrows only destroying five Hornets and missing the rest.

"Energy Filed!" Aelita said creating a ball of energy and shot it destroying a Hornet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Herb had his hands charged up about to fire at Sissi. She girl quivered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me." she pleaded putting her hands up.

William jumped out of nowhere punching Herb in the face knocking him down. William looked over at Sissi. "Are you ok?"

"I am now. Thanks, William." replied a panicked Sissi.

"Hurry, let's run. Before he gets up." said William grabbing her hand and started to run.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back on Lyoko Aelita, Yumi and Odd were still fighting with the Hornets. "How much further to the tower, Jeremy?" asked Odd as he dodged and incoming laser.

"Not much futher. And then you get to fight Ulrich and Bill or at least Bill if this works." answered Jeremy.

"Oh great, Einstein that's just what I needed to know." said Odd as he jumped on top of a rock and bounced off. "Laser Arrow!" fired Odd in mid-air destroying two Hornets.

"Hai!" Yumi threw her fans again destroying three Hornets and then turned to Odd. "Stop complaining we're almost at the tower."

"I know I'm just mad that we have to fight Bill. Laser Arrow!" said Odd as he fired arrows destroying the last three Hornets.

"Great we did it. Aelita hurry and put in the code." said Yumi as she put her fans away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Sissi had ran to the sewer entrance to escape from the possessed Herb. "Sissi, you have to promise not to tell anyone that you were here." said William as he helped her get down the ladder.

"Ok, William I promise." nodded Sissi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had entered the tower and gone up to the second platform. She put her name into the computer screen.

_Code… Freedom…_

"Tower deactivated." she said as she watched the files and screens fall down around her.

**Sorry about the cliffy but it would of taken forever to put all the stuff that still is going to happen in here. So until next update.**


	30. Debt Repaid Part Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 27 Debt Repaid Part 2

Aelita had just deactivated the tower and in the Chamber of the core of Lyoko Bill turned to Ulrich and saw that the eye of Xana was gone. "Foolish Lyoko Warrior." smirked Bill as he went to strike Ulrich with his Flaming Sword but got blocked by Ulrich's two sabers.

"See, Bill. I always knew you were with Xana." said Ulrich smiling.

Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding light. Ulrich and Bill both turned to look at it. It was bright green. It looked kind of like a guardian.

"What is that?" asked Ulrich stunned at what he saw.

Next the green blinding light started to shine brighter causing Bill to shine as well. He separated into two again. The evil one with a red and black body suit and the good one with a gold and black body suit, however he didn't have his flaming sword anymore.

"Bill, any idea what that is?" asked Ulrich.

"No idea." was the only answer Bill could give before being devirtualized by the evil one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Code… Scipio…

Jeremy said sending the transporter to pick up the others from the Desert Sector. Jeremy's phone rang. "Hello." he said answering it.

"Jeremy, we have a problem. Me and Sissi are on our way down. We had a possessed Herb following us." said an out of breath William on the other end.

"Ok, but first I need you to help Bill from the scanner room." replied Jeremy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich was battling the evil Bill while Xana's monsters fired at the core and the green light. The evil Bill swung his flaming sword at Ulrich who jumped out of the way landing on his feet and kicked the evil one in the back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd, Yumi and Aelita arrived at the same time as Rob's monsters to help defend the core of Lyoko.

"Well, at least we have some help." laughed Odd getting ready to fire. "Laser Arrow!" hitting a Megatank as it closed up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the factory William and Sissi went down to the scanner room to retrieve a passed out Bill.

"Oh, Bill. What happened to you?" asked a concerned Sissi as William picked him up out of the scanner.

They took him up to the computer lab and laid him against the wall where Sissi sat next to him.

"So, William are you going to help?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course." nodded William as he went back down to the scanner room and entered a scanner.

"Transfer, William. Scanner, William. Virtualization." Jeremy then turned to Sissi. "Your not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"No." replied Sissi. "As long as Bill is involved I won't."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William landed in the core of Lyoko in his normal bluish green and white body suit. "Cool, I'm back to normal." said William looking at himself.

"Laser Arrow!" fired Odd at a Megatank after it opened destroying it.

"Hai!" cried out Yumi as she threw her fans destroying two Bloks.

The evil Bill kicked Ulrich down and turned his attention to the green ball of light. "_You_!" said the Xanaified clone.

"Hey, evil Bill. Take this." said William swinging his large sword missing the evil Bill because he jumped out of the way.

"_I have no interest in fighting you_." said the evil clone as he shot a fireball at William knocking him down then he turned hi attention back to the green ball.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is that thing?" wondered Jeremy who saw it on the computer screen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Now I will crush you. And Xana will be victorious_." said the clone as he brought his sword back ready to throw it at the green light.

"Energy Field!" fired Aelita knocking down the clone. "How did that feel?"

The clone got back up. "_Super Flame_!" turned into a fireball and shot towards Aelita and grabbed her.

"Jeremy, where's the clone?" asked Ulrich not seeing where he went.

"He took Aelita out of Sector 5." replied Jeremy.

Xana's monsters were still firing at the core and the green light. Then suddenly the green light disappeared.

"Laser Arrow!" fired Odd destroying three Krabes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening, Jeremy?" asked Sissi who was trying to wake Bill up.

"The others are in trouble, but hopefully a miracle will happen." replied Jeremy. "Vehicle Materialization."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Overbike appeared before Ulrich, but before he could get on a group of Bloks surrounded him. "Triplicate!" said Ulrich spliting into three.

William saw this opportunity amd jumped on the Overbike to give chase to the clone.

"Hai!" Yumi threw her fans destroying four Krabes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The clone Bill had taken Aelita to the Ice Sector and tossed her on the gorund. He reverted back to normal from a fireball.

"_Aelita, if I can't get rid of that green light then I'll get rid of you_" laughed the clone. He picked her up with his hands.

Then lasers started firing at him and made him drop her. William on the Overbike hit the clone knocking him 5 feet across the Ice Sector. "Leave the lady alone." said William jumping off the Overbike.

"_You again_." said theBill clone as he got up.

William charged at the clone swinging his big sword. The clone jumped in the air and kicked William in the head.

"Aelita!" the clone said as he turned to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Impact!" Ulrich had stabbed the three Bloks with each of his clones and destroyed them.

"Laser Arrow!" fired Odd destroying two Tarantulas. "Where did William go, Jeremy?" asked Odd after he had no one left to fight.

"He followed the clone to the Ice Sector." answered Jeremy.

"Where's my taxi then?" Odd asked.

"I'm trying but something keeps blocking me from sending them." replied Jeremy.  
"Hurry it up, Einstein." ordered Odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Ice Sector Aelita was in a little trouble of her own. "Energy Field!" Aelita shot at the clone Bill who caught it with his sword and threw it away.

"Oh no." Aelita said as she backed away from the clone.

"_Xana is victorious."_ said the cloneas he raised his hands in the air.

The Green Ball of Light reappeared in the Ice Sector. The clone looked up at the Green Light. "_Not you again_." the Bill clone put his flaming sword up to block any incoming attacks.

The Light began to shine brighter blinding the clone. Aelita took this opportunity to go see if William was ok. "William, get up." pleaded Aelita.

William stood back up and saw that the clone Bill was blinded by the Green Light. "Watch out, Aelita. I'll finish this." assured William as he took his large sword and slice right through the clone making it explode. William turned to the blinding Light and nodded. The boy then grabbed Aelita and jumped on the Overbike as the Green Light disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd, Ulrich and Yumi waited near the Sector 5 tower. "Where are they? Jeremy said they'd be here." asked Yumi looking around.

"There they are." pointed Odd and Ulrich at the same time.

William and Aelita stopped in front of the tower. Aelita got off the Overbike and ran into the tower.

"Good job, William. Maybe Jeremy will let you come more often." said Odd giving William a high five.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had gotten to the second platform of the tower.

Aelita…

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." she said ever so softly as she watched the screens fall flash and disappear since it was a Rob tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had been materialized back to Earth and had Sissi cornered against a wall.

"Sissi, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this, you hear." said Yumi not wanting the entire group to get in trouble by Mr. Delmas.

"I promise. I won't: assured Sissi as she looked down on the entire group because she was afraid she would start crying out of fear that they were going to beat her up.

Everyone was so involved with making sure Sissi didn't say anything that they didn't see Bill get back to his feet and walk over to the supercomputer.

"Everyone, look Bill's back up." said Sissi not knowing he actually was and made everyone look over.

"Hey, guys." Bill said typing something on the computer. "Return to the past, now!" he said hitting the enter button.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

William and Bill joined the others out in the court yard after the return trip.

"Bill, do you know what that Green ball of light was?" asked Jeremy pushing his glasses up to his nose.

"Sorry, no clue. I'm just glad it helped get that clone out of me." answered Bill looking down at the gorund with a frown on his face.

"Do you think Franz Hopper somehow survives?" asked William who was leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean survived?" asked Bill with a shocked look on his face. Not thinking about just blowing his cover.

"He sacrificed himself to defeat Xana." replied Aelita who was crying as she told him.

"But how do you know Franz Hopper?" asked Ulrich surprised Bill knew who Hopper was.

"I don't. I was reading up on him in the Kadic Academy archives since he used to be a teacher here." answered Bill who couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Oh ok. We thought you knew something we didn't." replied Jeremy.

Bill looked over at William and saw him staring at him funny. The bell rang for classes to start. Bill, Yumi and William separated from their friends. "See you later guys." said the three as they left their friends to go to class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the factory it was quiet. There were not activated towers on Lyoko, but there was a scanner activated. In the scanner room a scanner opened.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger and this one will really surprise you. Sorry it took so long to update not that anybody really reviews this story but oh well. Until next update.**


	31. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own my characters.**

Code Lyoko: Xana 2.0 Episode 28 Revelations

It was lunchtime for the Lyoko gang. It was the day after Ulrich and Bill had been possessed by Xana. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita were at the usual table eating their lunch. Yumi and Bill were walking towards them with their lunches.

"Hey, where's William?" asked Odd. He figured since he was in Yumi and Bill's class that he would be with them.

"He got in trouble for copying Bill's answers on a test and got sent down to the principal's office." replied Yumi as she sat down at the table.

"Well that's good." added Ulrich. Glad he didn't have to see William.

"You still don't like him, do you Ulrich?" retorted Bill.

"I, um, I don't hate him but h-he's not my favorite person." Ulrich said trying not to look at Yumi figuring she would give him a growl since William was her friend.

"Why don't you like him, Ulrich? He's not what your thinking. No that's someone else." replied Yumi knowing that Ulrich thought she like William.

"If you remember I never did like him." responded Ulrich wanting to get off the subject.

Jim had walked up to the gang's table. "Hey, Bill. There's some kid outside looking for you." said Jim tapping Bill on the shoulder.

"Um, thanks, Jim." replied Bill getting up out of his seat. "You guys coming?" asked Bill to his friends.

"No problem, Bill. It just reminded me of my telegram days." replied Jim.

"You used to give telegrams, Jim?" asked Odd getting out of his seat.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about it." said Jim walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone followed Bill outside. Once they got out there they saw a boy, who had spiked hair, a white shirt covered by a blue jacket and he was wearing black sweatpants with boots.

"Hey, Bill. It's been a long time." said the boy.

"But how did you survive? I thought that I would never see you again." replied Bill as he hugged the mysterious boy.

"Who is he? An old friend." asked Odd.

"Bill turned back to his friends. "Guys. I would like you to meet my brother, Nick."

The Lyoko Warriors jaws dropped. "You never mentioned a brother." responded Yumi at the shocking surprise.

"I never talked about it because I thought he was killed and I didn't want to bring up bad memories." replied Bill. "Jeremy, can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure Bill." answered Jeremy. Bill and Jeremy walked around the building to talk.

Meanwhile the others kept Bill's brother Nick company. "So Nick, what are you in to?" asked Odd.

"I like to play videogames, eat food and going to this place called Lyoko." replied Nick.

"You know about Lyoko!" exclaimed Ulrich astonished that Bill's brother knew about the virtual world as well.

"Yeah, I love it there. It's like my home." added Nick.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the corner Bill decided that he should tell Jeremy the truth. "Jeremy, I need to get this off my chest." stated Bill looking away from the genius.

"What is it?" asked the smart kid.

"When I first merged with the clone of me I was confused. I was beginning to think that I was that baby that was infected by Xana. And I know you were collecting data on me. But I figured it out." replied Bill ready to reveal everything.

"You did." said a surprised Jeremy now interested at what Bill had to say. Bill nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Bill was in his room by himself.

**Bill's POV**

I was sitting at my computer thinking. I was glad my brother was back but I was surprised he was alive. If what I told Jeremy was right then well my biggest secret wasn't real. My computer started to glow and a red ghost came out. I looked at it and knew it was Rob.

"You finally figured it out. And for that I applaud you." said my dark evil cousin.

"You knew." I asked surprised he never told me. We were close so why didn't he tell me.

"Of course after it was too late." replied my cousin. The ghost disappeared.

I went to get up from my computer chair and go lay down on my bed. I heard a knock on my door so I decided to answer that first. I answered it and saw Yumi. I let her in. we sat on my bed together. I saw that she was looking at me trying to read my thoughts but she couldn't.

"Bill, what's wrong?" she asked me as she stared into my eyes.

"It's my brother." I responded because that's exactly what was wrong.

"Aren't you happy to see him?" she asked me as she grabbed my hand.

"To be honest, no." I replied. I didn't know what else to say.

She put her hand on my face as I made eye contact with her. She moved closer to me and said. "It'll be okay." and kissed me.

**END POV**

William knocked and walked in to find Yumi and Bill kissing. "That was something I didn't expect to see." said William surprised because he still thought Yumi liked Ulrich.

They quickly pulled away from each other as William closed the door. "Please, don't tell anybody you saw this." pleaded Yumi.

"Okay, okay, but only because you two are my friends." replied William.

"So, what happened with the cheating William?" asked Bill hoping the punishment wasn't bad.

"Put it this way. I won't be going to Lyoko for awhile. I have detention with Mr. Delmas for two weeks." answered William, who just laughed at it.

"That stinks." laughed Yumi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the factory Jeremy and Aelita had taken Nick. Bill asked Jeremy to scan his brother, Nick was in the Scanner Room in a scanner.

"Nick, are you ready to get scanned?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, I am." replied Nick standing in the center of the scanner.

But before Jeremy could do that scan the Super Scan picked up an activated tower in the Ice Sector. "Wait, Nick, come up here." asked Jeremy.

Nick climbed up the ladder and joined Aelita and Jeremy in the Computer Lab. "What's going on?" asked Nick

"Xana's activated a tower." replied Jeremy, he looked at the coordinates and next thing he knew he was knocked out.

Nick turned to Aelita with a smile on his face causing her to back up. "What's wrong? You didn't expect this." he laughed smirking at poor Aelita without anyone to help her.

"What do you want?" asked a frightened Aelita with nowhere to go as she was backed against the wall with tears in her eyes.

"I want you, Aelita." he answered setting up a delayed virtualization. She attempted to run but he used some sort of power to freeze her where she stood. "Where do you think your going?" he said as he grabbed her and jumped down to the Scanner Room and threw her in a scanner keeping her frozen as he got in another scanner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Odd and Ulrich were on their way to find Bill and William. "So, Ulrich, what do you think about Bill's brother?" asked Odd as he thought Nick was cool since he liked to play videogames and eat food.

"He seems alright. It's like we have a huge family of Lyoko Warriors here at Kadic and you can never have too many Lyoko Warriors." he responded thinking that maybe he'd have another training partner for Pencak Silat besides Bill and Yumi.

"That's true but now I can have an eating contest with someone." said Odd rubbing his stomach as he was getting hungry again.

"Why don't you ask Bill? He likes to eat a lot." replied Ulrich not thinking he was giving Odd ideas.

They reached the dorm room of Bill and heard voices from the inside and walked in. "Hey boys and girl." yelled Odd as he walked in and jumped on Bill's bed.

"You do realize you have an annoying voice, don't you?" William stated standing against the wall with his hands in his pockets smirking at Odd.

"Hey, did anybody tell you that you won't make friends making fun of people." responded Odd smiling at the boy who liked to keep to himself., William just laughed.

"Oh hey, Yumi. I thought you went home for the day." said Ulrich noticing Yumi sitting on the bed next to Bill.

"I was going to but I noticed Bill looked sad so I came to see if I could cheer him up." Yumi responded actually telling the truth to Ulrich because that's exactly what she stayed for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick had landed on Lyoko with Aelita, who started to run from him immediately. Nick had spiked hair still on Lyoko. Only he had on a blue body suit with flame designs on each side and his weapon: two daggers.

"Stay away from me you monster." screamed Aelita as she continued to run from him. Since it was the Ice Sector, there wasn't anywhere she could hide from.

"But, Aelita, Xana wants to meet with you." he said in pursuit of Lyoko's guardian.

She turned to face him. "Energy Field!" she fired at Nick, who absorbed the attack with his daggers." Why have you turned on your brother?" she asked as she backed up to the edge of the plateau.

"Brother? I never had a brother, I'm one of Xana's polymorphic spectrum's. I'm a more powerful version that looks and feels real. Bill never had a brother." he explained as he continued to walk towards Aelita.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Bill's room the gang were laughing at Odd complaining about being hungry. Bill's mobile rang as they talked. He saw it was Jeremy and answered it hoping he was wrong about who he thought was his brother. "Hello, Jeremy. What did you find out?"

"Well, which bad news do you want?" replied Jeremy who knew Aelita was minutes away from being pushed into the Digital Sea. "Okay, here's the story. Xana activated a tower, Nick knocked me out and took Aelita to Lyoko and is minutes away from throwing her into the Digital Sea." explained Jeremy to Bill and didn't realize Bill hung up as soon as he said Nick knocked him out.

"Lets's go. Xana's activated a tower. You coming William?" asked Bill ready for revenge against Xana for possessing him and trying to throw his friend into the Digital Sea.

"No, I'm staying out of it." replied William as he left the room.

"I'm ready to get Xana back for what he did to us." said Ulrich as he clinched his fists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Lyoko Nick was right in front of Aelita. He took one of his daggers out and pointed it at her stomach causing her to stumble. "Now you will be de-virtualized on Lyoko forever." laughed the polymorphic clone.

"Why d-do you w-want to throw me into the Digital Sea?" asked the terrified pink haired girl.

"Because it's the only way." he responded with a smile.

"The only way to what?" asked Aelita as she started to stumble again.

"The only way your father will come out of hiding." the polymorphic clone announced surprising Aelita and Jeremy who heard the conversation.

"No way. Franz Hopper is alive." Jeremy said to himself as his jaw dropped from the shock.

The elevator was on it's way down so Jeremy set up the transfer. "Who's going first?" he asked so he knew.

Bill turned to the other three that were with him Ulrich, Odd and Yumi. "You guys go first so you can save Aelita. I'm going to deactivate the tower." stated Bill causing everyone to question how he knew how to deactivate towers. "It doesn't matter how I know. Just go and save Aelita."

The three entered the scanners. "Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization."

"Jeremy, give me the coordinates for the activated tower." ordered Bill as he got in the scanner.

"Okay but how do you expect to deactivate it." asked Jeremy as he got Bill's transfer ready.

"It's my secret." replied Bill as the scanner door closed.

"Transfer, Bill scanner, Bill. Virtualization." said Jeremy as he sent him to Lyoko.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Ice Sector the polymorphic clone sensed the presence of the Lyoko Warriors and used his powers to freeze Aelita where she stood. "Your friends have come. But it won't take me long to finish them." he said taking his second dagger out.

"Hai!" Yumi tossed both of her metal fans at the polymorphic clone getting them spatted away by his daggers.

"Take this!" said Nick throwing his dagger at Yumi.

"Huh." Yumi said as she had a dagger go through her de-virtualizing her.

"Yumi!" yelled Ulrich as he took his sabers out. "Now your going to pay."

"Laser Arrow!" fired Odd at the polymorphic clone.

The clone spun his daggers in his hands blocking all of Odd's arrow's. "Nothing can penetrate me." he said firing a laser at Odd de-virtualizing him as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the Ice Sector Bill had entered the activated tower and gone up to the second platform. "Okay, to deactivate the tower." He put his hand out making a screen appear. He put in his name.

Bill Hopper…

Code… Lyoko…

"Tower deactivated." he said watching the screens fall down around him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Triplicate!" Ulrich said splitting into three surrounding the polymorphic clone. "Impact!" said the three Ulrich's attacking with their sabers at the same time. The polymorphic clone blocked his head with his daggers also blocking the Ulrich's as well.

"he quickly overpowered them and threw them. He threw his daggers each a different way. One left and one right at two Ulrich's the one on the left being the real one de-virualizing him and the clones.

The polymorphic clone pointed his hand at Aelita and used a force push to push her off into the Digital Sea.

Everyone watching on at the factory yelled "No, Aelita!" because they thought it was over.

"It's over. Aelita's lost." said Jeremy biting his finger nails.

"Super Flame!" said a speeding ball of fire on it's way down grabbing Aelita before it was too late and returned back to the plateau. The fireball reverted back to normal revealing Bill in his black and gold outfit. His shins, belt and wrists were gold while the rest was black.

"Thanks, Bill." thanked Aelita getting behind him.

"No, problem." he assured before taking his non-flaming sword out." Jeremy, materialize Aelita. I'll handle him."

"Right. Materialization, Aelita." he said as Aelita disappeared from Lyoko back to Earth.

"Now it's you and me, Xana." Bill said pointing his sword at him.

"And now I can kill the boy who thought I was his brother." laughed Xana, as he crossed his daggers. "X-Beam!" he fired at Bill, who jumped out of the way.

"When you suddenly returned like this I thought Xana was behind it the entire time." he responded as he put his sword up ready to block another attack from Xana.

"I guess I should tell you what you saw when you saw the vision." he smirked.

"What you saw. It was you that Xana came out of and powered me up. I was a polymorphic clone and it powered me to make me seen real." he explained.

"What? So I was adopted then or was that a trick too." Bill asked as he finally got the truth.

"Yes, you really were adopted. And I found out everything about you." he finished. "Now you know the truth."

"And now your finished! Super Flame!" Bill shot right at the polymorphic clone destroying it fully by going through it's chest. He then reverted back to normal.

"Materialization, Bill." said Jeremy working at the Supercomputer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill got out of the scanner and went to the elevator. He took it all the way up to leave the factory. He felt like just running away. He couldn't believe that Xana would trick him into thinking he had a brother. He did find out one thing. He now knew that Xana knew everything about him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the Computer Lab, the others heard the elevator leave. "I'll go find him." said Yumi who felt that it was her duty to comfort him.

"Leave him alone. He needs time to think to himself." Ulrich pointed out. "He had a lot happen to him today."

"I'm going no matter what you say." replied Yumi not caring what her friends said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill was sitting down near a pond by himself. He was trying to hold the tears back. He didn't like to show emotion around people. That's why he left the factory as fast as he did. He sat back and looked to the sky. He hadn't taken the time to look at it in years. He felt someone's hand touch his shoulder. Without turning to look her just simply asked. "Why did you come?"

"I came to comfort you. You know that you can talk to me about anything." Yumi simply said softly sitting down next to him.

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." Bill said grabbing Yumi's hand and took it off his shoulder. "This is only Xana distracting me from what I'm suppose to do."

"What is it your suppose to do?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"I can't tell you. It's a promise I made to an old friend." he responded pulling her closer to him.

"You can tell me. We're together. You can tell me anything." assured Yumi as she leaned towards him to kiss him.

He pulled away from Yumi and looked her in the eyes. "Soon I will have to make a choice." he said with tears in his eyes.

"A choice for what?" she asked uncertain of why he was crying.

"A choice of…"

______________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: My first update for this in months and I leave it with a cliffhanger. Gotta love it.**


End file.
